Young Blood
by Sage Londyn
Summary: Stiles has had a crush on Scarlett for as long as he can remember. Being one of the most popular girls at school, she's never paid him any attention. But after seeing Scott get attacked in the woods, she starts talking to them. Soon they begin to think she knows a lot more than she's been letting on and she didn't expect to grow close to Stiles in the midst of everything. Stiles/OC
1. Young Blood

**1-Young Blood**

"_Can't help myself but count the flaws, claw my way out through these walls. One temporary escape, feel it start to permeate. We lie beneath the stars at night, our hands gripping each other tight. You keep my secrets hope to die. Promises, swear them to the sky. The bittersweet between my teeth, trying to find the in-betweens… fall back in love eventually." Song: Young Blood, Artist: The Naked and Famous._

* * *

Scarlett stood in front of her open closet door staring at her clothes while she was on the phone with her friend Lydia.

"What are you wearing tomorrow?" Lydia asked her.

"I don't know, haven't picked an outfit yet." Scarlett admitted as she pulled a dark blue dress off the hanger and looked at it.

"Tomorrow is the first day of school." Lydia reminded her.

"Yeah, but I'm still not sure what to wear." She replied.

"Do you still have that dark pink shirt I lent you?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, I'll put it in my bag for tomorrow." She said.

Hearing a noise she walked over to her window and looked down to see her black pug take off running into the woods behind her house.

"Crap. Lydia, I'm going to get off here for the night. My mom still hasn't gotten the fence fixed and I forgot to lock Karma's doggy door and he just bolted from the yard." She explained as she headed down the stairs in her dark house.

Once she was off the phone she thought about waking her mom up to help her look for her dog, but remembered that her mom was showing a house early in the morning.

Pulling her blonde hair up into a ponytail she got a flashlight from a kitchen cabinet and headed outside.

"Karma!" She yelled as she shined her light around hoping to catch a glimpse of her dog.

Nearly 10 minutes later her hands were so cold she couldn't feel them, but she didn't want to leave her dog wandering the woods at night in freezing cold weather.

"Kar…" She started to call again but stopped when she heard low whining and saw some leaves move.

Moving closer she saw it was her was her pug, laying down on the ground like he had been scolded.

"There you are. What's wrong, Karma?" Scarlett asked as she picked up her shaking dog.

"Let's get you back home, boy." She whispered to her pet as she turned and started to head home but stopped abruptly when she heard a loud thudding noise approaching.

Turning around she saw several deer running right at her.

Gasping she jumped to the side and stood with her back against a large tree trunk, holding her dog tightly as the deer sped past them.

An uneasy feeling rose in her stomach and her breathing was shaky as she turned her flashlight off and tried to stay as still as possible as ice cold rain started to fall from night sky.

Finally getting the courage to look she stepped to the side and looked around the tree.

Her eyes widened as she saw someone rolling down the large hill, but then her attention was drawn to a deep growling.

Looking to the side she saw a large animal with glowing red eyes focusing on the person who was just starting to rise to his feet from the fall.

Her heart raced inside of her chest and she couldn't breath as the animal got down on all fours and raced towards the other person.

After biting the person, the beast fled through the woods.

It took her a few moments to process everything she had just seen.

"Hey! Are you okay?" She questioned as she started towards the wounded person.

"I… I've been bit." He replied as he sat up and held onto his side.

"We have to get out of here before that thing comes back." She said as she helped him to his feet with the arm that wasn't holding onto her dog.

"Scarlett?" Scott asked looked at her shocked.

"Come on." She whispered as she turned and headed in the quickest direction back towards her house.

Silently Scott followed behind her.

Once they were inside of her house, she locked the doggy door and sat Karma down on the floor.

"We go to school together." Scott said, not sure what else to say.

"Oh. Sean… right?" She asked.

"Scott." He corrected her.

"Right." She said nodding.

"What were you doing in the woods in the middle of the night?" she asked him.

He looked around her kitchen and said, "My friend and I were looking for a body."

He seemed slightly dazed and shocked over what had happened to him.

"That's… sick." She replied, her nose scrunched up in disgust.

"What were you doing in the woods?" He asked.

"My dog got loose." She answered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Raising the side of his shirt they both stared at the large bite mark on his side.

"it's bad." Scott said shaking his head back and forth.

"It's… healing." She said as she took a few steps closer and saw his flesh starting to close right before her eyes.

Letting go of his shirt he said, "Oh my god."

"Do you want a ride to the hospital?" She asked him.

He shook his head back and forth.

"Do you need a ride home?" she asked him.

"I can walk." He stated.

"My house is kind of in the middle of nowhere… you don't live close to me." She pointed out.

He was silent; his mind raced trying to come to terms with everything.

"Let me grab my mom's keys and I'll give you a ride to your house." She said as she headed into the living room and picked her mom's keys up from the desk.

As they got into Scarlett's mom's silver Lexus, Scott said "I can't believe I let stiles talk me into this. If my mom's awake she's going to kill me.

"I think you've got bigger problems than getting grounded." She admitted to him, biting down on her bottom lip as she followed his directions to his house.

"What are you talking about? The bite's healing." He reminded her, as he placed a hand over his still sore side.

"Exactly, it's healing. That can't be good, not as quickly as it's happening. Didn't you see what bit you?" She asked.

"Some kind of wild animal." Scott said.

"A wild animal. What animal have you seen that walks on 2 legs like a human and on 4 legs like a dog?" She asked

"I didn't get a good look at it, I was trying to run for my life." He reminded her.

"Well I did get a good look at it." She argued.

"Then what was it?" He asked.

"You'll think I'm crazy." She said, looking down at the gauges to make sure she wasn't speeding.

"Trist me. This night couldn't get any crazier." He said to her.

"It was a werewolf." She stated flatly.

"A werewolf?" He responded.

"Yeah." She said nodding.

He let out a low laugh.

"It's not funny. What if it's bite turns you into one? You're healing quicker than any human I've ever seen." She said as she pulled into his driveway

"Thanks for the ride." He said as he opened the passenger door.

"Sean, I'm serious… you need help." She said.

"It's Scott." He said, a slight irritation in his voice.

Scott had never been popular at school, and Scarlett has always ran with the popular crowd. This was the first time they had really ever spoke to one another.

"Fine. Scott, we really need to figure this out." She continued.

"All I need is a goodnights sleep. I have Lacrosse tryouts tomorrow." He said, not wanting to listen to her.

"I didn't know you played Lacrosse. One of my best friends is the captain of the team." She admitted.

"Thanks again for the ride." He said as he got out of the car not the least bit surprised that she didn't know he had been on the Lacrosse team.

**~(The next morning.)~**

After deciding on a teal summer dress, she pulled on a soft pink sweater and a pair of silver high heels. She fixed her hair and applied her make up.

Grabbing her book bag she headed down the stairs and saw her mom sitting at the kitchen table finishing her breakfast.

"Good morning, honey." Her mother, Eleanor greeted her.

"Hey mom." Scarlett greeted back as she got a bottle of flavored water from the refrigerator and a granola bar from the cabinet.

"Are you riding to school with Jackson and Lydia?" Eleanor questioned as she stood and put her empty plate in the kitchen sink.

"No, I was hoping you'd just drop me off on your way to show that house." She said.

"Uh-huh, and prove to me how inconvenient it is that you don't have a car of your own?" Eleanor asked as she pulled a compact from her purse and checked her make-up.

"Maybe." Scarlett admitted.

Sighing Eleanor said, "Your dad said he was going to get you a car." Scarlet's parents had been divorced over three years and she hardly ever saw her father.

"Yeah, he promised I'd have the car when I turned 16 and I've been 16 for a few months now." Scarlet said as she followed her mom from the house.

"Call him later today and remind him." She said, as she started to drive them towards her daughter's school.

Getting out of her mom's car she looked around until her eyes stopped on Scott and one of his friends she'd never paid any attention to.

"We need to talk." Scarlett said as she walked right up to them.

Stiles stared at her wide eyed. He'd had a crush on her since grade school, but she'd never known he existed.

"Me? Okay." Stiles answered.

She looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"No, not you. I don't even know you." She brushed him off.

His smile fell some, and he continued to stare at her.

"We don't have anything to talk about." Scott said to her, not wanting to think any more about what had happened the prior night.

The bite was almost completely healed.

"What are you talking about?" Stiles questioned looking between them.

"Last night in the woods, Scott got attacked." Scarlett said.

"It was too dark to see anything. I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott said.

"Wait, you were in the woods last night?" Stiles asked her.

"No, I'm psychic." She replied with a slight eye roll.

"She saw me get attacked." Scott admitted.

"We're you looking for the half of a body too?" Stiles continued to question her.

"Who are you anyways?" She asked him.

"Stiles." He responded.

"Your name is stiles?" She asked.

"We've been in the same grade since kindergarten…" He said awkwardly.

Turning her attention back to Scott she said, "It wasn't just any wolf that bit you…"

"It was too dark to see." Scott argued.

"What was it?" Stiles asked, trying to get her attention again.

She glanced around to make sure no one else was listening.

"A werewolf." She replied.

"It doesn't sound any less crazy today, than it did last night." Scott said to her.

"California hasn't had wolves in like 60 years." Stiles chimed in.

"Exactly." Scarlett agreed.

"You… you agree with me?" Stiles asked her.

Her light green eyes met his as she looked over at him and nodded.

"She agreed with me." Stiles said, as he looked over to Scott.

Scarlett looked at him confused by his response.

"Scarlett… committing social suicide?" Lydia asked as she walked up to them.

"Morning." Scarlett said smiling at her friend.

"Yeah, when did you start associating with the nerds?" Jackson asked as he walked up and put his arm around Lydia.

"Be nice." Scarlett said an un-amused look on her face.

"You're too nice." Jackson said back to her.

"They've become interesting." Scarlett said, smirking at Scott.

"Really? How so?" Jackson asked with a laugh.

"Well…" She started to say but Scott cut her off.

"Us? No, we're not interesting." He said.

"I'm interesting." Stiles said.

Rolling her eyes Lydia said, "Whatever. Let's go." As she looped her arm through Scarlett's and led her away.

"She talked to us!" Stiles said looking at his friend.

"She was out in the woods last night trying to find her dog, she gave me a ride home." He explained.

"Wait, wait, wait. You were alone in a car with Scarlett Aimer? That's like my dream." Stiles said as they started to walk into the school.

"It wasn't that big of a deal, plus the whole time she kept talking about werewolves." Scott said, his voice low.

"What if she's right? What if on the next full moon you just completely wolf-out?" Stiles joked.

"That's not funny." Scott said as they walked into their first period class.

**~()~**

"I still don't get why you were talking to the nerds." Lydia said.

"Maybe they're not so bad." Scarlett defended her actions.

"Not so bad? You are so lucky you have me to keep you on track, or else you'd be sitting with the losers." She said as they walked in the cafeteria and Lydia nodded towards the table Scott and Stiles were sitting at.

"Allison, hey!" Scarlett greeted.

"Scarlet." Allison replied with a smile.

"Allison, this is my friend Lydia. Lydia this is Allison, she just moved here from San Francisco." She introduced them.

"Killer jacket, where'd you get it?" Lydia asked her.

"Oh, uh. My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." Allison said.

"You are my new best friend." Lydia said.

"Oh I'm that easy to replace, huh?" Scarlett joked as the 3 girls headed towards an empty table.

**~()~**

After school Scarlett sat with Lydia and Allison as they watched the Lacrosse scrimmage.

She watched as the coach sent Scott to be a goalie.

"Who is that?" Allison asked.

"Him? I'm not sure… just some nerd." Lydia answered as she smiled and waved to Jackson.

"His name is Scott." Scarlett said, looking to Allison.

"Why?" Lydia asked.

"He's in my English class." Allison replied as she watched him.

Scarlett's eyes widened as she saw Scott block every shot.

"He seems like he's pretty good." Allison said.

"Very good." Lydia said shocked.

They continued to watch as Jackson tried to score a goal, but again Scott effortlessly blocked it.

"Woo! Yeah! That is my friend!" Stiles cheered as he jumped up from the bench excitedly.

Scarlett looked to where Stiles was still cheering Scott on as a small smile spread over her lips.

**~()~**

"Hey Scarlett." Scott said as he walked up to her, at her locker.

"Oh, now you want to talk to me?" She asked.

"Do you remembered where we were in the woods last night when I got attacked, we're going back to try and find my inhaler and see what kind of animal tracks are there." He said.

"Yeah, I remember exactly where we were. I've lived next to that woods my entire life, know it like the back of my hand." She replied.

"Do you want to come with us?" He asked.

"Who's us?" she asked.

"Me and Stiles." He responded.

"You're cheerleader?" she asked.

"He was just excited, lacrosse does that." Scott said.

"Fine. I will come with you, but only to prove to you that it wasn't a wolf that attacked you." She said as she grabbed a pair of high-top, purple converse shoes out of her locker and changed shoes.

Walking out of the school she followed Scott towards Stiles' jeep.

"Thank you for helping, I don't really remember the exact spot it happened." Scott said to her.

"Hey Scarlett…" Stiles said, his voice trailing off as he looked down to her converse shoes.

She followed his eyes.

"Well, it's not practical to hike in the woods with heels on." She said, immediately feeling defensive.

"I wasn't saying anything." Stiles quickly said.

She turned her head slightly and looked at him.

Once they reached the woods she started to lead them to the spot of the attack.

"I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Scott said to stiles as they talked about how good he had done at Lacrosse.

"And you're hearing things you shouldn't be able to hear?" Scarlett asked as she started to duck under a low hanging branch but Stiles lifted it up so she could walk under it.

"It's really weird." Scott said nodding.

"I can smell things too." Scott told them.

"Like what?" stiles asked.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket." Scott said as they stopped walking.

"I don't even have any mint…" Stiles started to say, but then pulled a single piece of gum from his pocket.

"And you really think a regular wolf bite would cause you to do all of that?" Scarlet asked him.

"What if it's like an infection? Like my body's flooding with adrenaline, before I go into shock or something?" Scott wondered out loud.

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this." Stiles said.

"It's a specific kind of infection." Stiles said.

"Are you serious?" Scott asked.

"Yeah… I think it's called lycanthropy." Stiles said.

Scarlet smiled and looked over at him.

"What is that? Is it bad?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, it's the worst, but only once a month." Stiles continued.

"Once a month?" Scott asked confused.

"Yeah, the night of the full moon." Scarlett said as she nodded

Laughing Stiles, howled like a wolf.

"Shut up!" Scott said sighing at their jokes.

"There could be something seriously wrong with me." Scott continued.

"I know! You're a werewolf." Stiles said.

"This is where you got attacked." Scarlett said looking at Scott.

"Okay, so up that hill is where I saw the body, and lost the inhaler." Scott said.

"I don't see anything." Stiles said once they made it up the hill.

"This is where I saw the body and was almost trampled to death by the deer." Scott said.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles said.

"I thought we were here looking for your inhaler, not a dead body." Scarlett said to Scott.

"We are." Scott said as he knelt down and started to move some leaves around.

"Half a body." Stiles corrected.

"Because that makes it so much better." She replied sarcastically.

"Those things are like 80 bucks." Scott said about his inhaler.

Stiles jumped when he saw a man watching them.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked as he walked up to them.

"Derek?" Scarlett said, surprised to see him.

"This is private property." Derek said.

"Well, technically it's not really clear where my family's property ends and yours begins. We're the only 2 with houses out here." Scarlett argued with him.

"Sorry man, we didn't know." Stiles said to him.

"You're on my property, Scarlett." Derek corrected her.

"You two know each other?" Stiles asked.

"I haven't seen him since I was a kid and he left town when…" Her voice trailed off and she mentally kicked herself for almost mentioning the fire.

"Why come back now?" She asked him.

"We were just looking for something… but just forget it." Scott said, intimidated by Derek.

"Have you seen an inhaler?" Scarlett questioned.

Stiles and Scott looked at her wide-eyed.

Reaching in the pocket of his leather jacket he pulled out Scott's inhaler and threw it to them, Scott caught it.

Turning around Derek walked away.

"Derek! Wait!" She yelled but he didn't turn around.

"Dude… that was Derek Hale!" Stiles realized.

"Who?" Scott asked.

"He's only like a few years older than us. His family all burned to death in a fire, like 10 years ago." Stiles reminded him.

"I wonder what he's doing back?" Scott asked.

* * *

**A/N_- My first Teen Wolf fanfiction. ^_^_**

_**I really hope everyone liked the first chapter. I want to take a moment to thank my good friend, Miss E Charlotte for getting me to watch Teen Wolf.**_

_**On my profile is a link to my Polyvore account, where I make sets to go along with my stories.**_

**Please take a few moments to leave a review and let me know if you read and liked the first chapter, and if you're interested in seeing this story continued. I really appreciate the support and I will do my best to keep the updates coming as long as there is interest in the story. ^_^**


	2. Obsessed

**2- Obsessed**

_"If we get our self-esteem from superficial places, from our popularity, appearance, business success, financial situation, health, any of these, we will be disappointed, because no one can guarantee that we'll have them tomorrow." ~ Kathy Ireland_

* * *

Scarlett stood from the couch in her living room when she heard the doorbell ring.

She had been on the phone with Jackson for 20 minutes.

"I mean you saw McCall, the way he was zipping all around the field. He's never played like that." Jackson continued to complain.

"Maybe he spent all summer practicing." She offered an explanation.

"It has to be steroids or something…" Jackson said.

Opening the door she looked at Stiles as he smiled at her.

"Uhh, Jackson I gotta go. But I'll text you later." She said as she ended the call.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I need your help." He said.

She looked past him to his jeep parked in her driveway.

"I'm kind of busy." She lied.

She was worried what people would think if they drove past her house and saw his car there.

"Please, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important." He said.

Sighing she nodded and stepped to the side letting him in.

He looked around the open entry way in her large house.

Crossing her arms over her chest she said, "So what's this about?"

"You were at the tryouts yesterday… you saw Scott. The way he was flying around the field, it's not normal." He said.

"I tried to talk to him; he doesn't want to hear it." She reminded him of how she'd tried to help.

"I do want to hear it. He's my best friend and he needs my help." Stiles said.

"A few days ago you both thought I was crazy, what changed?" she asked him.

"My dad is the sheriff. They got the results back from hair found on the victim… it was animal fur." He admitted to her.

"Wolf?" she asked.

"You called it." Stiles said.

"How much do you know about all of this… werewolf stuff?" he asked.

"Quite a bit." She admitted.

"How?" He asked.

"You can't tell anyone." She said.

His eyes widened. "Are you a werewolf?"

"No, what is wrong with you?" She asked him.

"Nothing." He quickly said.

"Come on." She said as she turned and headed into the kitchen.

"I thought I heard voices." Eleanor said as she smiled at her daughter and Stiles.

She was sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen on her laptop.

"Mom, this is Stiles… we go to school together." She said, nodding to him.

"Hi, Mrs. Aimer." Stiles said.

Eleanor raised her eyebrows; he didn't look like her usual choice in friends.

"We're heading upstairs; we're partners on a project." She lied.

As they were leaving the room her mom yelled after her, "Leave your door open!"

"Oh my god…" Scarlett breathed out, as she led Stiles up the stairs towards her room.

He looked around her room; the walls were light blue with large peace sign decals all over the walls.

She looked over at him and saw he was smiling.

"What?" She asked.

"I just… can't believe I'm in your room." He answered honestly, without even thinking.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I have thought about being in your room so many times… but I never thought I'd actually see it." He admitted.

"Excuse me?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

His eyes widened as he realized he had been nervously rambling.

"I mean, in your room studying and stuff." He quickly tried to cover.

"And stuff?" She asked.

"I… uh…" He said trying to think of something to say.

"You promise me that you won't tell anyone?" She asked, facing him.

"Yeah, I won't tell anyone but what's the big secret?" He asked.

Crossing her room she pulled the chair away from her desk and stood on it to pull down the stairs leading to the attic.

"Come on." She said as she climbed up into the attic.

He followed her.

She turned on the light and revealed a large finished attic.

"The only access point to the attic is in my room." She said as she turned and faced him.

He looked around at several book cases full of books, and there was an Ouija board sitting on the floor in the corner.

"What is all of this?" he asked her.

"I've always been really fascinated with the paranormal." She said as she shifted uncomfortably on the floor.

"Wait, so this is your big secret? You're obsessed with the supernatural?" He asked.

"You swore you wouldn't tell anyone." She reminded him.

"I'm not going too. But I don't understand why you're hiding all of this." He admitted.

"Because if people at school found out about this, everyone would think I was some kind of freak. Do I really have to state the obvious?" She asked as she rubbed her forehead.

"Well, not everyone. I think it's kind of cool." He said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said nodding.

They gathered all of the books over Lycanthropy that she had and carried them down to her room.

"So, no one else knows you're into this stuff?" He asked.

"Nope, and I'd like to keep it that way." She said, giving him a serious look.

"I'm the only one who you took into the attic?" He continued to question.

"What are you trying to get at?" She asked.

"Oh, uh… nothing." He said, looking down to the open book in front of him.

They spent hours reading through the books.

"What's wrong?" she asked when she saw him keep looking around her room.

"Is that your dad?" He asked.

"What?" she asked confused.

"The snoring." He pointed out.

She started laughing.

"What?" He asked her.

"It's Karma." She said.

"Karma?" He questioned back.

"Yeah, Karma." She replied.

"Like, what goes around comes around?" Stiles asked.

"No, come here." She said as she stood from where she had been sitting and walked out into the hallway.

Stiles watched as she pointed to a black pug lying in a dark blue dog bed with skull and crossbones designs.

"You named your dog Karma?" He asked letting out a small laugh.

"You don't think it's a good name?" She asked, with an arched eyebrow.

"I think it's great as long as this isn't a case where Karma's going to bite me in the ass." He joked.

"Oh my god! That's great." She laughed.

Pulling her phone from her pocket to check the time, she said "It's going on 11, I guess lets split the books we haven't read yet in half before my mom comes up here."

He nodded and they separated the books between them.

"See you tomorrow." He said as he headed out of her front door to his jeep.

"Your friend seems nice." Her mom said as Scarlett walked into the living room.

"Yeah, I guess. But he's not really my friend, I didn't even know his name until a few days ago." She admitted as she pulled her light blonde hair up in a bun.

"You must think he's funny, I could hear you laughing all the way down here." Eleanor pointed out.

"What are you getting at mom?" she asked.

"He just seems different from your other friends." Eleanor said.

"Like I said, we're not friends." She called over her shoulder as she headed up the stairs to her room.

**~(The next morning)~**

"Hey." Jackson said, with his mouth half full of a pop tart.

"Morning. Thank you for taking me to school." Scarlett said as she walked into her kitchen.

"No problem." He said.

"Did my mom let you in before she left for work?" she questioned as she grabbed a yogurt from the refrigerator.

"No, she was already gone. I used the key you guys hide in that fake rock." He said.

"That's not creepy or anything." She said as she grabbed a spoon and started to eat.

"Can you believe coach made McCall first line?" He asked angrily as he took another bite.

"You're still stuck on that?" She asked.

"You don't become good at lacrosse overnight. It's not right… I trained so hard for this year." He said as he walked over and took the carton of orange juice from the refrigerator.

"Who said it happened over night? Seriously he's probably been practicing." She said as she watched him open the carton and drink from it.

"Ever heard of a glass?" She asked with a sigh.

Once they were in his car he said, "You're friends with him, right?"

"Who?" she asked.

"McCall." He clarified.

"No, why would you think that?" she questioned.

"You've been talking to him and his friend." Jackson reminded her.

"Doesn't really mean we're friends." She said.

Then she smiled and let out a small laugh at remembering Stiles' joke about her dog's name.

"You talk to him more than me. Do you think you can find out what he's been taking?" Jackson asked, not looking over at her.

"You seriously think he's on steroids?" She asked.

"Yeah, or something stronger." He said.

"If they drug test you –you will be kicked off the team. Plus Lydia would freak." She said shaking her head back and forth.

"Which is why you can't tell her." He said.

"You can't do that to me. She's one of my best friends, you can't ask me to keep stuff from her." Scarlett said looking at him.

"I can and I am. I'm your best friend, and I'm the one who introduced you two. So when it comes down to it, you're supposed to have my back." He said, his voice a little gruff.

She looked over to see the speedometer almost reaching 70mph.

"Jackson, you mind slowing down? I want to make it to school in one piece." She said.

He glanced down at the gauges.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Is something else going on?" She asked as he pulled into a parking spot at school.

"I've just worked so hard to get where I am, being first line and captain. And then some nobody comes along and does better than me? I'm as good as I can be." He said as he opened his door and walked away.

Sighing she reached into the small backseat and grabbed her school bag.

As she got out of the passenger seat of the car she saw Stiles standing by his jeep.

Raising his hand he excitedly waved at her.

Her eyes widened and she glanced around to see if anyone was watching before giving him a small smile and quickly turning and heading the opposite direction.

At the end of the day she was at her locker when Stiles came up to her.

"Hey, I've been trying to talk to you all day." He said.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed." She lied, she had been avoiding him.

"Tonight is the full moon. If we're right about this, and I'm pretty damn sure we are. Scott's going to turn." He said.

"What do you want to do?" She asked.

"I think we've got enough evidence we can confront him." Stiles said.

"He's taking Allison to the party tonight." Scarlett reminded him.

"So come with me to my house and we'll call him from there." He said, hoping to spend some more time with her.

"I don't know…" She said, as she saw Lydia walk by and shoot her a strange look.

"What do you mean you don't know, it's not just he's going to turn. His bloodlust will be strong and he could hurt, even kill someone." Stiles said, not understanding her sudden disinterest in the whole thing.

"Scarlett, you need a ride home?" Jackson asked as he walked up to them.

Looking back to Stiles she sighed and said, "No thanks, I'm covered."

"You're sure?" He asked, stifling a laugh.

"Yeah, thanks though." She declined his offer again.

"See you at the party." He said to her as he turned and walked away.

"Let's go." She said to Stiles as she shut her locker.

**~()~**

They walked into Stiles' room. She looked at the stack of books on his bed and all the computer printouts on werewolves he had laying on his desk and scattered all over the floor.

"You've been busy." She observed.

"How do you think he's going to take the news?" Stiles asked her.

"Not very well." She said.

They sat in an awkward silence until there was a knock on his door.

"Get in here." Stiles said to Scott as he opened the door.

"Hey…" Scott greeted Scarlett with a slightly confused look.

"We were up all night reading and researching…" Stiles began to say but she cut him off.

"Separately up all night. He was here and I was at my house." She said.

"Yeah, anyways we read books, websites, a ton of information." Stiles continued.

She looked at him wondering why he kept referring to them with the term _we._

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott asked.

"A lot, it doesn't matter just listen." Stiles said as he picked a few papers up from his floor.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"Scarlett isn't crazy!" Stiles' exclaimed.

"Oh my god…" She breathed out shaking her head.

"And it's not a joke anymore. The wolf, the bite in the woods. It's all real. We've been doing all of this reading and the reason a wolf howls is to signal its location to the rest of the pack." Stiles said.

"Fascinating…" Scott said.

"He means that you heard howling the night you were attacked. So, there could have been others… maybe a whole pack of them." She chimed in.

"An entire pack of wolves?" Scott asked them.

"Werewolves." Stiles corrected.

"Are you guys seriously wasting my time with this? I'm picking Allison up in an hour for the party." Scott said.

Standing from the side of the bed where she had been sitting, Scarlett said "This is about Allison, tonight is the full moon and your bloodlust will be at an all-time high. You could really hurt her."

"We'll talk about this tomorrow." Scott told them.

"Tomorrow, what don't you get?" stiles asked, his voice sounding a little frantic.

"What are you trying to do? I made first line, I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to hang out with me. Everything in my life is somehow perfect and you're trying to ruin it." Scott accused Stiles.

"I'm trying to help you, you're cursed Scott. You heard Scarlett about the bloodlust, the urge to kill. Listen to this…" Stiles said as he looked around for a book.

"Where did you even get all of these books over werewolves?" Scott asked.

"From Scarlett." He admitted.

"Are you kidding me?" Shea asked him wide eyed. She had made it clear she didn't want anyone else to know about her large collection of books on the paranormal.

"What are you… like obsessed with werewolves?" Scott asked her.

Before she could answer Stiles said, "Not just werewolves, all kinds of monsters."

"Stiles!" She snapped, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh, um… sorry." He said giving her an apologetic look.

"What is wrong with you?" Scott asked her.

"Nothing! I'm not a freak." She defended.

"Found it!" Stiles said as he began to read from a book. "_The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse."_

"Raises my pulse?" Scott asked.

"I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You have to cancel the date. I'm going to call her right now." Stiles said as he started to search Scott's book bag for his cellphone.

"No you're not." Scott said.

"I am." Stiles argued as he picked up his friends phone.

"No! Give me my phone!" Scott yelled as he slammed Stiles against the wall and raised his fist like he was going to punch him.

"Stop it!" Scarlett screamed at them.

To avoid punching his friend, Scott angrily threw the computer chair backwards.

"I'm sorry… I have to get ready for the party." Scott said looking at them, before he picked up his book bag and left.

"That went worse than I expected." Stiles breathed out.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He said as he picked up his chair.

"Look…" She said pointing down to where there were 3 claw marks that cut through the leather on the back of the chair.

* * *

**A/N- Thank you so much for reading! I hope everyone liked the new chapter, the story will get more interesting soon. ^_^**

**Thank you to everyone who added this story to your favorites and/or subscribed for update alerts.**

**_On my profile is a link to my Polyvore account, where I make sets to go along with my stories._**

**Please take a few moments to leave a review and let me know if you're reading and enjoying the story, and if interested in seeing this story continued. I really appreciate the support and I will do my best to keep the updates coming as long as there is interest in the story. ^_^**


	3. Bloodlust

**3 -Bloodlust**

"_Never be the first to arrive at a party or the last to go home, and never, ever be both." ~David Brown_

* * *

"I can't believe my best friend is a werewolf." Stiles breathed out as he looked at the slashes on the back of the computer chair.

"I'm going to the party tonight, so I'll try to keep an eye on him." Scarlett said.

As Stiles pulled into her driveway he said, "I gotta go home and change, but I could give you a ride to the party."

"Thanks but um, Nate actually asked me to go with him to the party. He'll be here soon and I need to get ready." She said as she opened the door and got out of the jeep.

"Nate, from the lacrosse team?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"He acts just like Jackson." Stiles said, trying to hide his disappointed expression.

"Jackson is my best friend." She reminded him.

When he didn't respond she thanked him again for the ride and headed inside her house.

She quickly pulled on a white dress with floral designs on it, and a pair of wedge heels.

She'd barely fixed her hair and make-up when the doorbell rang.

Quickly opening her closet she looked for a jacket or sweater that would go with the dress, but when he impatiently rang the doorbell again she grabbed the closest thing which was a ¾ sleeve light green shrug.

Running down the stairs she opened the door and apologized for keeping him waiting.

**~(At the party)~**

Scarlett was outside by the pool dancing with Nate.

"Scarlett!" Nate said louder.

"What?" Shea asked, her light green eyes wide.

"You seem like you're a million miles away." He pointed out.

"I'm sorry, I've just had a lot on my mind lately." She said as she looked inside the large glass doors where Stiles was talking to some other guys form their school.

"You don't say." Nate mumbled.

"Excuse me…" she said to him as she saw Derek standing by the fire pit.

She started over to him, but before she could get through the crowd he was gone.

Looking up she saw him walking across the roof.

Glancing around the party her gaze stopped on Scott who was staring up at Derek on the roof.

She started to walk towards the doors to get Stiles so they could try to convince Scott to leave.

"Hey, got you a drink." Nate said as he stepped in her way and handed her a red plastic cup, as he took a drink from his own.

"No thanks, I can't drink tonight." She said, shaking her head back and forth.

"It's Friday, not like we've got school in the morning." He said still trying to hand her the cup.

"I know, but I need to be able to think straight." She defended.

He sighed as he said, "Come on, lighten up. I thought you were supposed to be cool."

Taking the cup she quickly drank it down and handed it back to him, "How's that for cool, now come on let's dance." She said as she took his now empty cup and set them on the ground.

It was a little while later that she started to feel dizzy.

"Whoa…" She breathed out as she held onto her head.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked her.

"I… I'm dizzy." She said.

Holding onto her he said, "It's okay… let's get out of here."

She put her hands against his chest and tried to push him back as he kissed the side of her neck.

"What is wrong with you? I said I don't feel good." She snapped.

"You had a little too much to drink, I'll drive you home." He said, his voice low as he spoke.

"I had 1 drink… what did you give me?" She asked still trying to push him back.

Leaning in he whispered, "Just a little something to help you loosen up."

"Oh my god, you drugged me." She breathed out in disbelief.

Managing to slide out of his grip she stumbled towards the house, but fell against the wall.

She whined and held onto her head, as she looked around trying to find someone she trusted to take her home.

But Nate pushed her against the wall and started to kiss her again.

"Stop!" She said against his lips as she tried to get away, but she felt like her head was spinning.

"Relax." He said, as he started to slide his hands up her sides.

"Please, just stop it." She pleaded, as her eyelids felt heavier.

"I think she told you to stop." A voice said.

She looked up to see Derek pull Nate away from her.

"Who the hell are you?" Nate asked him angrily.

Scarlett blinked her eyes trying to get them to focus, as she looked at the other students dancing she saw Scott's nails change into claws as he quickly stepped away from Allison.

When she looked back, Nate was walking away angrily.

Derek looked back at her as she leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Thank you." She said looking at him.

He nodded and turned around to see Scott running off.

"I know what you are… you have to help him." She said nodding towards Scott.

"How are you getting home?" He asked her.

"I'll find someone." She said as she started in the house.

Fighting her heavy eyelids she looked around for one of her friends.

"Hey, what happened with Scott? He just took off…" Stiles said as he walked up to her.

"Derek's supposed to help him." She said, her words slurred.

"Derek's taking Allison home..." He said.

She stumbled and he quickly grabbed her to keep her from falling.

"Whoa, uh… how much did you have to drink?" He asked.

"Not much, I know better than to get drunk at these parties." She said.

"You can't even stand up." He pointed out.

"I think I got roofied." She admitted, her voice barely over a whisper. She didn't want anyone else to hear.

"What? Nate did this?" He asked, angrily.

"Please get me out of here." She pleaded.

"Yeah, let's go." He said as he looked around for Nate, while he helped her out the front door.

As he drove them away from the party he said, "I need to check on Scott but I'll take you home first."

When she didn't respond he looked over and saw she was sound asleep.

"Well, I guess you won't really mind if we stop and check on Scott…" He said as he drove towards his best friends house.

**~(The next day)~**

Groaning she grabbed her head as she looked around her living room, breathing a sigh of relief that she'd made it home.

Sitting up she saw Stiles sound asleep in a chair.

"You're up." Eleanor said as she looked up from the morning paper.

She looked to where her mom was sitting on the love seat.

Not speaking she went to the kitchen and took some medicine for her headache, before pouring herself a cup of coffee and stirring in several spoonful's of sugar.

"Are you okay?" Eleanor asked.

"I'm sorry, mom. I shouldn't have drank." She apologized.

"Stiles said someone drugged you." Her mom said.

Embarrassed, Scarlett looked down to the kitchen counter.

"Who did it?" Her mom demanded to know.

"It doesn't matter. If I report it, I'll get busted for underage drinking. But I made it home safe." She said.

"Did anything else happen?" Her mom demanded to know.

"No, uh… Stiles got me out of the party, and I guess I passed out in his car." She explained.

"Well thank god for that." Eleanor said.

Scarlett nodded.

"I can stay home from work; call someone to show the house for me." Her mom said.

Eleanor owned a real estate company.

"No, I'll be fine." She said.

"You sure?" She asked, worried about her daughter.

"Yeah, I'll probably be gone most of the day anyway." She admitted.

"Normally I'd ground you, but I think you've been through enough." Eleanor said, before kissing her daughter on the top of her head and leaving.

Drinking down the rest of her coffee she walked back in living room to see Stiles was still sounding asleep.

"Hey… you want some coffee or something?" She asked as she shook his arm.

Jumping he looked at her startled.

"What?" He asked.

"I asked if you wanted some coffee, or there's a kitchen full of food…" She said.

"Oh." He said, as he rubbed his eyes and looked around the room.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine. Well, I mean my head kind of hurts but other than that I'm okay." She answered.

"You should tell someone what happened." He said.

"I can't report it, because then I'll have to admit to underage drinking." She reminded him.

He nodded, he hadn't thought about that.

"Thank you for getting me home safe." She said to him.

"We made a few stops on the way." He admitted to her.

"Like what?" She questioned.

"To check on Scott and then on Allison. Turns out Derek is a werewolf." Stiles said.

"I know." She said nodding.

"How did you know? You were passed out." Stiles said.

"I've known he's a werewolf. I just didn't say anything, you're not so good at keeping secrets." She pointed out.

**~()~**

"There he is!" Scarlett said as she pointed to Scott who was walking shirtless on the side of the road, holding his injured arm.

They picked him up and he sat in the back seat of the jeep.

"You know what actually worries me the most?" Scott asked.

"If you say Allison, I'm going to punch you in the head." Stiles said, glancing at him in the rearview mirror.

"She probably hates me now." Scott complained.

"Just tell her you got sick and had to leave. I'm sure she'll understand." Scarlett said, looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah, and a pretty amazing apology." Stiles said.

"Or you know, you could just tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a fricken werewolf." Stiles said.

"Okay bad idea. But we'll get through this. If I have to I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice, I could do it. I used to have a boa." Stiles said.

Scott laughed.

Looking over at him she asked, "You had a pet snake?"

"Yeah, why, does it freak you out?" Stiles asked her.

"No, I had a ball python." She said, looking at him.

Stiles smiled to himself as he looked over at her. He'd always had a crush on her, but he was liking her more now that he was getting to know her.

**~(Monday at school)~**

"Are you okay?" Lydia asked as she stopped Scarlett in the hallway.

"Yeah, why?" Shea asked.

"Because of what that jerk Nate did. I can't believe he drugged you! That stuff should only happen in movies." Lydia said.

Her eyes widened, "How did you find out about that?"

"Jackson told me." She admitted.

"How did he find out?" Scarlett asked.

"Nate told him what he did. Must have had a death wish." Lydia said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Haven't you seen his bruised face and black eye?" Lydia asked her.

"Jackson beat him up?" Scarlett asked.

"Duh, and he totally deserved it." Lydia continued.

Later that week Scarlett was walking when down the hallway when she saw Scott and Stiles hiding behind the wall.

"Who are you hiding from?" She asked.

"Shh!" They both said.

She looked up to see Stiles' dad and another officer talking to the principal of the school.

"So what are they saying?" Stiles asked him.

"Curfew because of the body." Scott explained.

"Unbelievable, my dad's out looking for a rabid animal while the jerk-off who actually killed the girl is just hanging out doing whatever he wants." Stiles said.

"We don't know for sure that it was Derek." Scarlett pointed out.

"Of course it was him." Stiles argued.

"If he's some cold blooded killer than how come he didn't kill Allison when he got her to leave from the party? Plus, he's the one who saved me from Nate before I found you." She said looking to stiles.

"It has to be him, but we can't exactly tell the cops the truth about Derek." Scott pointed out.

"I can do something." Stiles said.

Like what?" Scott asked his best friend.

"Find the other half of the body." Stiles said as he turned and walked away.

"He's kidding right? Please tell me he's kidding." Scarlett said.

"Unfortunately I don't think so." Scott admitted to her.

**~()~**

"They better give him that cortisone shot." Lydia said as she looked at Scarlett in the waiting room of the hospital.

"It will definitely help with the pain." Scarlett said nodding as she took out her phone and saw she had 3 missed calls from Stiles.

"The pain? I don't care about that. He has to play in tomorrow's game and win. I don't date losers." Lydia said with an arched eyebrow as she filed her nails.

"He's not a loser, he's injured. This happens to athletes even professional ones." Scarlett said.

"Well, he'll never make pro anything if he can't play." Lydia said as she tucked her nail file back in her purse.

"I'm going to the vending machines… want anything?" She asked.

"Water." Lydia said, not looking up at her.

After getting herself a bag of skittles and a bottle of water for Lydia she headed back.

"Well, did they do it?" Lydia asked Jackson, as Scarlett rounded the corner.

"Yeah, he said don't make a habit of it. But one cortisone shot won't kill me." Jackson answered as he rubbed his sore shoulder, that Scott had injured in practice.

"Good, you should probably get one before the game too." Lydia said.

"That's dangerous." Scarlett said.

"He'll be fine." Lydia said as she kissed Jackson.

Rolling her eyes, Scarlett saw Stiles sitting and reading a pamphlet.

"Hey." She said smiling at him.

"Oh, hey." He said, trying to act like he hadn't been listening to their conversation.

Looking at the pamphlet that Stiles was holding a few inches away from his face Jackson read the title out loud. "The menstrual cycle? Dude, you're sick."

Stiles quickly looked at the pamphlet, his eyes widened. He had just picked up the nearest book.

"No, I wasn't reading that." Stiles tried to cover up.

"Ew." Lydia said, looking at him.

"Ew? No, I promise I really wasn't reading it." He said.

"What were you doing? Looking at the pictures?" Jackson asked.

Stiles tried to think of something to say.

"Let's go." Lydia said, grabbing onto Scarlett's arm.

Remembering how many times Stiles had tried to call he her she said, "Actually I'm just going to get a ride from him. We're finishing up a project."

"What class?" Jackson asked, he didn't believe her.

"Economics." Scarlett lied with the first class that came to mind.

"Yeah, we're working on a project. I'm not a perv, that's why I was reading the pamphlet." Stiles tried to say.

"You two are doing a project over the menstrual cycle for economics?" Lydia asked.

"What?" Scott asked as he walked up to them, a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, we are doing our project over that. Last time I let him pick the topic." Scarlett said with a nervous laugh as she shot Stiles a look form the corner of her eye.

* * *

**A/N- Thank you so much for reading! I hope everyone liked the new chapter.**

**Thank you to everyone who added this story to your favorites and/or subscribed for update alerts.**

**_On my profile is a link to my Polyvore account, where I make sets to go along with my stories._**

**Please take a few moments to leave a review and let me know if you're reading and enjoying the story, and if you're interested in seeing this story continued. I really appreciate the support and I will do my best to keep the updates coming as long as I know that there is interest in the story. ^_^**


	4. Buried Secrets

**4- Buried Secrets**

"_Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead." ~Benjamin Franklin_

* * *

"What's going on?" Scarlett asked them.

"I went to see Derek yesterday and I smelled blood… it's the same scent as the half a body in the morgue." Scott explained.

"So someone buried the other part of the body on his land?" She asked.

"He buried the other half. To identify a body you need the top half for dental records and finger prints, he was trying to cover up his crim." Stiles said.

"I still don't think he did it." She admitted to them.

"You coming with us, or not?" Scott asked.

Looking down to her blue and black plaid skirt and blue high-heels she said, "We have to stop by my house so I can change first."

**~()~**

The group of three walked into her house.

"How's Jackson?" Eleanor asked as she heard the door open.

Walking into the living room Scarlett said, "He'll be okay, they gave him a shot of cortisone he'll be playing in tomorrow's game."

"Well it should help him with the pain, I hope he doesn't mess his shoulder up worse." She said as she looked up.

"Oh, hi again Stiles." She greeted with a smile.

"Hey." He said back.

"Mom, this is Scott." She said nodding to him.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Aimer." Scott said smiling.

"You too, Scott." She said back.

"Oh honey, your dad called. He said he'll try to make it into town soon with your car." She said.

"It's about time." Scarlett said.

Turning to Scott and Stiles she said, "I'm gonna change real quick."

She headed up to her room and changed into a pair of jeans and a black V-neck t-shirt, and red converse shoes.

As she came back down the stairs, Karma her black pug followed her.

Seeing Scott his fur rose up and he started barking viscously.

"Karma!" Scarlett yelled over his loud barking.

"That's strange I've never seen him act like that, he's normally friendly." Eleanor said.

Scott stared at the dog and Karma stopped barking and growling, he let out a whimper and stood behind Scarlett's legs.

"I'm normally good with animals, I work at the animal clinic." Scott said to Scarlett's mom.

"I thought you looked familiar." Eleanor said.

"I'll be home later, mom." Scarlett called over her shoulder as she turned to leave.

"Where are you all going?" She asked her daughter.

"For a walk through the woods." She admitted.

"Be careful, they still don't know who killed that poor girl and cut her in half." Eleanor cautioned.

"Yeah, we're searching for the other half of the body." She said.

Scott and Stiles' eyes widened.

"Right, you're going to look for part of a corpse?" Eleanor said laughing, thinking it was a joke.

"Bye mom." She called over her shoulder.

"I can't believe you told her that!" Stiles said once they were outside of her house.

"She thinks I'm joking." Scarlett pointed out.

Once outside she opened the shed with yard with yard tools and grabbed 2 shovels handing them each one.

Leading them past the in ground pool and then over to the back of the large back yard, she opened the gate.

Looking behind them to the nice pool and expensive grill and outdoor seating Scott questioned, "What does your mom do?"

"Owns a real estate company." She said as they started into the woods.

The sun was down completely when they reached Derek's house, and they had to use flashlights to see.

Scarlett shivered.

"Are you cold?" Stiles asked her.

"Yeah, I didn't think it was supposed to get this cold tonight." She admitted, wishing she had brought a jacket.

"Here." Stiles said as he laid his shovel and flashlight down and took of his jacket, handing it to her.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be hot anyways." He said.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Digging the hole, I'll be hot." He corrected his sentence.

Letting out a small laugh she smiled and said, "Thank you."

Scott looked back and forth between the two of them as she pulled Stiles' jacket on.

"Alright, let's do this." Stiles said as he picked up his shovel.

"Something's different." Scott said once they got close enough to the house.

"Different how?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, let's just get this over with." Scott said as he started to dig in the spot he had smelled blood.

Stiles handed Scarlett his flashlight as he helped his friend start digging.

She held the light to illuminate where they were working.

"This is taking way too long." Scott complained.

"Just keep digging." Stiles said.

"What if he comes back and catches us?" He asked.

"I have a plan for that. We all run in opposite directions, whoever he catches first. Too bad." Stiles said.

"I hate that plan." Scott admitted.

After digging so far they found some plastic tied with ropes.

Untying the knots they opened it to reveal a wolfs head they both screamed and jumped backwards.

"Calm down." Scarlett said.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles yelled.

"It's just a wolf." She answered.

"Right, yeah. I knew that." Stiles said trying to act like he hadn't freaked out.

"Let's just cover this back up." Scott said.

"Guys look…" Scarlet said as she shined the light on a purple flower.

"What about it?" Scott asked.

"It's wolfs bane…" she replied.

"It's scary how much you know about all of this." Scott said looking at her.

"I think it's kind of cool." Stiles said.

"Of course you do." Scott said.

Standing up Stiles went over and pulled the plant from the ground, revealing another rope tied to it.

He continued to pull on the rope as it went to a circle/swirl design on the ground.

Scott watched his friend and Scarlett looked back in the grave.

"Oh my god…" She breathed out.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"It's her." She said.

"Who?" Asked Scott, but then his eyes widened as he looked down in the grave and saw the wolf had changed into a human.

"Whoa!" Stiles yelled as he looked down.

"Poor girl." Scarlett said as she shook her head back and forth.

"I think you mean poor werewolf." Scott corrected swallowing hard.

It was early the next morning when Stiles called her to tell her that the cops were arresting Derek.

She changed into jeans, a t-shirt, and pulled on Stiles' jacket so she'd remember to return it.

Scott and stiles were already there by the time she got there.

"What is he doing?" Scott breathed out as he saw Stiles get into the front passenger seat of his dad's patrol car.

"I'm going to find out." She said as she jogged over and ducked into the driver's side of the car.

"Are you kidding!" Scott whisper-yelled after her.

"Just so you know, I'm not scared of you. Okay, maybe I am… doesn't matter. I just want to know something, they girl you killed she was a werewolf, a different kind right?" Stiles asked.

"She turned herself into an actual wolf, and Scott can't do that." Stiles said.

Scarlett looked through the protection wires blocking the back seat form the front seat and Derek.

"He didn't kill her." Scarlett defended.

"We found the body on his property, what more proof do you need?" Stiles asked her.

"I'm sorry, Derek." She said her voice sincere as she looked at him.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Stiles asked.

"His loss, the girl we found was his sister… Laura." Scarlett said.

"Why are you both so worried about me, it's your friend Scott that's the problem. When he shifts on the field what do you think he's going to do?" Derek asked them.

"I can't stop him from playing but you can, and trust me you want to." Derek said.

The passenger door opened and Stile's dad pulled him from the seat.

Giving Derek one more apologetic look she got out of the car and walked over to them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sherrif Stilinski asked.

"I was just trying to help." Stiles said.

"Okay, well how about you help me understand exactly how you came across this…" his dad said.

"We, uh…" Stiles stuttered not sure of an excuse.

"We were all studying at my house and my dog got out, when we found him he was digging at the ground." She suavely lied.

Looking over at her he saw her wearing his son's jacket.

"Scarlett, it's nice to finally meet you but I wish it was on better terms. I've heard a lot about you." He said.

"A lot about me?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, I might have mentioned that I had a new friend." Stiles tried to cover as he looked at his dad with wide eyes.

"Nice to meet you too." She said politely, as she glanced over at Stiles.

"You all 3 broke curfew." He lectured as he looked over to see Scott standing by the trees.

"But I guess it's not a big deal since you had a reason with your dog escaping, it's not like you kids we're out here looking for the body." He reasoned.

"Yeah." Stiles said nodding.

"What kind of dog do you have?" The sheriff asked her.

"Oh, um. Karma's a pug." She explained.

"Your pug sniffed this body out?" He asked surprised.

"Yes." She said nodding.

"Get out of here." He said to them so they wouldn't interfere anymore.

"Wait, you named your dog Karma?" He called after them.

Turning around she nodded and said, "Why is that always the response I get?"

They all walked back to where Stiles had parked his jeep.

Looking it up on his phone Scott said, "I can't find anything about wolfs bane being used for burial."

"Maybe he knew you'd sniff her out and he tried to hide the smell from you with it." She offered an explanation from the back seat.

"Can we stop talking about it? Stop talking about werewolves and stop enjoying all of this!" Scott yelled as he started to rock in his seat.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"I'm not okay! I can't breathe!" Scott yelled.

"Pull over!" Scott yelled in pain.

"What's happening?" she asked.

Looking in the seat beside her she saw a purple flower sticking out of a backpack opening it she saw the wolfs bane plant.

"You kept the wolfs bane?" She yelled, as Stiles swerved on the road.

"What was I supposed to do with it?" He yelled back as Scott continued to move around in his seat yelling in pain.

"Wolfs bane is toxic to werewolves, idiot!" She yelled.

Pulling over Stiles quickly grabbed the bag and threw it into the woods.

"Okay, it's gone." Stiles said as he turned around.

"And he's gone." Scarlett said looking to the empty passenger eats.

**~()~**

"At least that creep is locked up." Stiles said as he walked Scarlett to her door.

"What makes you say he's a creep?" She demanded to know.

"Not just a creep, a murderer." Stiles pointed out.

"I don't think he killed her." She yelled.

"He has no friends, he just slinks around in the shadows." He defended his thoughts.

"My god, wouldn't you? He lost almost everyone in that house fire, and you can't tell me it was some random accident. Someone had to have known his family carried the werewolf gene and tried to kill them all." She argued with him.

"Why do you keep defending him?" Stiles asked.

"Because it's not right, it's almost like you have some sort of personal vendetta against him and now you've framed him for murder." She argued.

"I didn't frame him, he buried the body." He reminded her.

She angrily shook her head and forth.

"He's locked up, exactly where he need to be." Stiles continued.

"He just lost his sister, probably the only living relative he's got left." She said.

"You saw her, she was ripped in half by an animal. He literally tore her apart." Stiles said.

"You're wrong. You're not even giving him a chance." She said.

"I don't need to. I know what he did, and he bit Scott. Allison's dad is a hunter, a werewolf hunter and if he finds out he'll kill Scott. All of this is Derek's fault." Stiles said.

"I've done everything that I could to help you and Scott with this, and I begged you to let me talk to Derek before you called the cops and you didn't listen to me." She reminded him.

"You only started helping us because you have a weird obsession with paranormal things." He said, back without even thinking.

"You're exactly right, clearly I risked mine and my dogs life's to get Scott out of the woods that night because I'm the freak with a monster obsession. It couldn't possibly be because I'm nice and might actually care." She shot back.

Sighing at himself he said, "I didn't mean it like that. I don't think you're a freak." He said.

"Well, he's locked up so it looks like you got your wish." She mumbled as she quickly pulled his jacket off and pushed it in his arms before turning and going into her house slamming the door in his face.

**~()~**

"I'm borrowing this coat." Lydia said as she pulled a dark gray coat from Scarlett's closet.

"Okay." Scarlett said, not even looking up.

She stayed silent as she fixed her make-up and Lydia raided her closet.

"Spill, what's wrong?" Lydia asked.

"Nothing is wrong." She lied.

"I know you better than that, something is bothering you." She picked up a pair of earrings from Scarlet's dresser and held them up to her ears while she looked in the mirror.

"I got into a fight with Stiles." She finally admitted.

"Who's Stiles? The guy from the hospital? Your econ partner?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, that's him." She said.

"Who cares, he's a loser and it's not like the two of you were even friends. You were just stuck with him on a project." Lydia said.

"Right… I'm not friends with judgmental losers." She said as she pulled on a dark blue coat.

"Good, everything is fixed. You're so lucky to have me." Lydia said.

"Are we picking up Allison on the way to the game?" She asked.

"No, I guess her dad is coming so she's going to ride with him." Lydia said.

"Wait, her dad is coming to the game?" She asked her eyes wide.

"That's what I said." Lydia reminded her.

Scarlett swallowed hard as she thought how dangerous it was for Scott to play in the game; if he started to turn during the game and Allison's father saw him he'd kill him.

* * *

**A/N- _Thank you for reading! ^_^_**

_**I finally finished up season 2 of Teen Wolf, and I can't wait for season 3 to start! ^_^**_

**Thank you so much to everyone who has added this story to your favorites and/or subscribed for alerts.**

**I would really appreciate it if you'd take the time to leave me a review, even if it's just a few lines to let me know you read and (hopefully) enjoyed the chapter, your support means the world to me. ^_^ And when choosing which stories to write and update, I tend to go with my more popular stories. So if you're a fan, please don't be a silent reader.**


	5. Apologies

**5- Apologies**

"_You can't take back what you said or did, but if you want closure you need to own up to it, apologize for it, and try to make it right." ~Sonya Parker _

* * *

Once they got to the game, they found Allison on the bleachers.

Lydia sat between Allison and Scarlett.

"Looks like you've got company…" Lydia said as she leaned over and whispered in Scarlett's ear.

Scarlett looked up from her phone to see Stiles heading up to the bleachers to her.

"Hey." He said looking at her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"To apologize again, I have this bad habit of not thinking before I talk. It was a stupid thing to say and I'm sorry." he told her.

"Not a big deal, I guess now that the problems pretty well solved there is really no reason for us to continue talking." She said, brushing him off and trying to pretend her feelings weren't hurt.

"Don't be like that." He said.

"Be like what? Act like I don't have any desire to talk to you? Because I really don't anymore." She said, barely even looking at him when she talked.

"I said I was sorry." He said.

"Look, obviously she doesn't want to talk to you so just go away." Lydia said.

"I'll go away when she tells me she doesn't want me here." He said.

"I already said I didn't want to talk to you." She said, looking at him.

Shaking his head he turned and started to walk away.

"I'd wish you good luck with the game, but keeping the bench warm isn't a hard job for a nobody like you to do." Lydia yelled.

She watched as he didn't even turn back around.

"That was a little uncalled for." Scarlett said frowning.

"Whatever, it got rid of him. Mission accomplished." She responded nonchalantly.

Just when the game was about to start she saw Stiles' dad talking to him, before turning and headed up the bleachers.

"Scarlett." He greeted as he sat down in the empty seat beside her.

"Hey Sheriff Stilinski." She greeted back, as she awkwardly looked back towards the field and saw Stiles looking at them with a confused look on his face.

Leaning over Lydia whispered, "Why is his dad sitting beside you?"

"I have no idea." She whispered back.

"Think it will be a good game? He asked her.

"I think it will definitely be interesting…" She replied as she glanced to Allison's father.

"Yeah, it's the first time Scott's made first line. I was hoping Stiles would get to play this year, but maybe next year." He said.

"Yeah, I mean maybe if Scott helped him train he'd be a little better." She said.

"That's not a half-bad idea. He's been in a good mood lately, happier than I've seen him in a while." Sheriff Stilinski admitted

"Scott?" she asked.

"No, well he has been too. But I'm talking about Stiles. It's been pretty hard on him since he lost his mom." He said.

"Oh my god, I had no idea. I'm so sorry." She said, as she looked back down to where Stiles was sitting.

"It's just nice to see him in a good mood and getting out of the house more." He said.

"I think it's really great that you come to the games even if he doesn't get to play." She said.

Then her eyes widened.

"Oh my god, I didn't mean that the way it sounded." She said.

He let out a small laugh, "I knew what you meant. And you never know someone might get injured and they'll play Stiles."

"Yeah, uh. That didn't come out right either." He said looking over at her.

It was a few moments later that the game started.

Lydia kept having Allison and Scarlett stand up to help her hold a large sign saying: _We luv u Jackson._

The game was close and it was down to the last minutes when Scott had the ball.

"Come on, Scott!" Allison yelled.

They all sat on the edge of their seats and cheered when he made the shot; it ripped through the goalies net and into the goal.

Everyone jumped up and screamed and cheered from excitement.

Her eyes widened as they started the next play and Scott was surrounded by members of the opposite team. She watched as his body posture changed and his breathing grew more labored.

He was able to take his shot and he won the game for them.

The fans screamed and cheered as they rushed onto the field.

Lydia stayed in her seat on the bleachers, upset that Jackson wasn't the one who won the game.

"Congratulations!" Scarlett said as she ran up and hugged Jackson.

"For what? McCall won the game." He said bitterly.

"You made a few goals yourself. You were awesome out there tonight." She said trying to cheer him up.

"Did you ever find out what he's on?" He asked her.

"Nothing, he isn't taking anything." She said.

"You didn't see him up close, he was acting weird, his eyes kept doing something funny and a guy from the other team even asked me what he was taking." Jackson explained.

**~()~**

"Come on, Karma. It's freezing." Scarlett complained as she shivered and looked down to her dog who was sniffing around on the grass in the back yard.

Hearing some twigs snap she looked towards the woods startled.

"You break out?" She asked, when she saw Derek.

"They let me go." He explained as he walked up to the fence.

She nodded.

"How do you know so much?" He asked.

"I read a lot." She responded.

"I mean about me?" He asked.

"I don't know much about you. But when I was a kid, I saw one of you uncle's change from a human into a werewolf and back again. Since then I read every single thing I could." She admitted to him.

"About werewolves?" He asked.

"All sorts of beings. Werewolves, vampires, shape-shifters, demons, ghosts… the list goes on and on." She admitted to him.

"Most people are terrified by it." He said.

"I think it's fascinating." She said.

"You shouldn't." He warned.

"Why?" She asked.

"Scott and I aren't the only werewolves in town. There's another one, he's the one who killed Laura and bit Scott." He said.

"I saw it, it was in like… full wolf form." She said nodding.

"It's stronger than me." He said.

She let out a deep breath and wondered who it could possibly be.

"If you're going to keep involving yourself in this, you need to be careful." He warned.

She was the first person in the town who had been friendly to him.

"Are you worried about me?" She asked, with a small smile.

She looked down to the ground for a moment but when she looked back up he was gone.

Once she got back in her house she checked her phone and saw she had a text from Stiles that read: "_Coroner ruled cause of death animal attack, they let Derek go."_

She stared at her phone trying to think of something to say back but she didn't respond.

**~()~**

"You're coming with us tonight, right? To the bowling alley?" Allison asked on Monday morning as she stood by Scarlett's locker.

"And be the 5th wheel on a double date. No thank you, that' even worse than constantly being the 3rd wheel with Lydia and Jackson." She declined.

"You could bring someone… like, maybe Stiles." She offered.

"No way. They're done being partners anyways and she doesn't have anything to do with him now." Lydia said joining their conversation.

"Hey, Jackson could set you up with someone on the lacrosse team… first line of course. Not the benchwarmers." Lydia offered.

"No thanks, the last time that happened I got roofied." Scarlett reminded her.

"Oh my god? You got drugged at that party?" Allison asked wide eyed.

"Yeah, whatever you do… never go out with Nate." Lydia warned.

"How did you get away?" She asked.

"Stiles took me home." She said, before her lips fell into a frown.

"So glad you're done wasting your time hanging with him. Don't worry we'll find you someone." Lydia said.

"I don't want to bowl tonight." She said, her tone stern.

"Fine, but I'm still going to be your cupid." Lydia assured her.

"Can't wait." She mumbled as she grabbed her books and shut her locker.

In her chemistry class Scarlett sat in her usual spot and waved 'hi' to Jackson and Lydia.

Halfway through class the teacher stopped and looked at Stiles and Scott as they talked.

"Mr. Stilinksi, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper. You need to pull the headphones out every once in a while." Their teacher said.

"Anyways, I think you and Mr. McCall would do good with a little distance." He said.

"What?" Scott asked at the same time Stiles said, "No."

"Mr. Stilinski it appears that Miss Aimer is in need of a lab partner." He said as he pointed to the empty chair beside Scarlett.

She sighed heavily. The girl who used to sit beside her had dropped the class a week into the year.

Picking his books up he walked up to where she was sitting and sat down on the empty stool beside her.

Their teacher passed out their lab assignments for the day.

She wrote their names down on the paper and started to read over the directions.

"I sent you a text about Derek." He said, his voice quiet.

"I know, but I already knew he was out. He came to see me." She said.

"He what?" Stiles asked.

"He was just warning me to be careful with everything." She admitted.

"Like a threat? He threatened you?" Stiles asked, growing angry.

"No, not a threat." She said with a sigh, not looking up at him.

"And he wanted to know how I knew so much about werewolves." She continued.

"What'd you tell him?" He asked.

"That it's not just werewolves, that I've been into the paranormal since I was kid. Why?" She asked.

"I thought I was the only one who knew that…" He said.

"Thanks to you, Scott knows too." She said.

Their table was quiet and he watched as she wrote the answers down on their work sheet.

"I, uh… saw my dad talking to you at the game. Whatever embarrassing things he said, they're all lies." He said.

"He didn't say anything embarrassing. In fact, your dad's pretty cool." She said.

"You think my dad's cool?" He asked.

"Yeah, he goes to your games even if you're not going to be on the field. I used to run track and play softball but my dad never came to one single track meet or softball game." She said.

He looked over at her with a slight frown on his face.

It had always appeared to him that she had a near perfect life.

**~()~**

At lunchtime Lydia sat down beside Scott.

"Why is she sitting with us?" Stiles asked him.

"I don't know…" Scott replied as more of the popular kids started to fill their normally empty table.

Once she made her way through the lunch line, Scarlett saw all of her friends sitting with Scott and Stiles.

Now that Scott was first line on the lacrosse team and won the game, he was gaining popularity.

She saw the only open seat at the table was next to Stiles, no one really wanted to sit by him because he wasn't popular.

Taking a deep breath she started towards the table and sat down beside him.

He looked over at her, his eyes widened "Hey…" he said.

"Hey." She said back.

Stiles sat awkwardly between Danny and Scarlett, staying silent while everyone talked around him.

"So, Scarlett needs a date for tonight. We're going bowling and she doesn't want to be a 5th wheel on a double date." Lydia announced loudly to the able.

"You're going and we're not taking no for an answer." Allison said to her.

She looked at Lydia, her light green eyes narrowed.

A few of the guys on the team said they'd go with her.

"I don't need a date for tonight. I'm already bringing someone, but just as friends." She announced to the table.

"Oh yeah, who?" Lydia asked.

Scarlett looked around the table.

"Stiles." She finally answered.

He looked over at her wide eyed.

"Wait? Who the hell is Stiles?" One of the guys that volunteered to go with her asked.

"I'm… uh, I'm Stiles." He admitted looking around the table as all eyes were on him.

"Is this a joke?" Jackson asked her.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" she asked.

"I think it's great." Allison said smiling.

"I think it's a terrible idea… you can't bring him." Lydia said.

"If I'm being forced to tag along on this date, then I'm bringing someone that I'll at least have fun with." She said, avoiding Stiles' eyes as she spoke.

"Alright." Jackson said, with a loud laugh at the idea of her going on a date with Stiles.

"10 bucks she stands him up." She heard one of the guys say.

When lunch was over she threw her trash in the trashcan and waited by the cafeteria door for Stiles.

"It's cool, you can just call them after school and say I got sick or something." He offered her a way out.

"You have something against bowling?" she asked.

"No…" He replied, confused.

"Okay, then pick me up at 5." She said, to him.

"We're really going on this date?" He asked, shocked.

"As friends." She said, glancing around them.

"But still, you're really taking me?" He asked.

"If you don't want to go with me, I can just cancel…" she said, a little thrown off by his reaction.

"Me? No, I'm in… I'd go anywhere with you." He rambled, his eyes widened at what he had said.

"I mean I'd take you anywhere." He tried to say.

"I mean, I love bowling so I'll pick you up at 5." He said as he turned and quickly walked away towards his next class, mentally kicking himself for not being more smooth.

* * *

**A/N- Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you guys all liked the chapter. ^_^**

**Reviews are always greatly appreciated, you all have no idea how much your support means to me. Keeps me inspired to write and update as soon as I can. Even if it's just a few lines to let me know you've read the chapter. ^_^**


	6. Bowling Alley

**6- Bowling Alley**

"_If you obey all the rules you miss all the fun." ~Katharine Hepburn _

* * *

"You look nice." Eleanor said as she stood in the doorway to her daughter's room.

"Thanks." Scarlett said as she looked down to her fitted jeans and blue plaid tank top.

"So your first date with Stiles?" She asked.

"No, mom. It's not a date." Scarlett said.

"There are 3 couples going, it's a triple date." Eleanor said.

"There are 2 couples and then me and Stiles as friends." She corrected as she tucked her driver's license and some money into her pocket.

"Does he know this?" She asked her daughter.

"Of course. I said it plain as day that we're going as friends. Why?" She asked as she applied a coat of light pink lip gloss.

"He's been pacing outside in the driveway beside his jeep for going on 10 minutes now." She said

"What? It's only like 4:30, he's not supposed to be here until 5!" she exclaimed as she sat down and pulled her socks and shoes on.

"The early bird gets the worm." Eleanor said as she walked down the hallway to her own room.

Running to the front door she opened it and walked out to see him pacing back and forth.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I left early incase traffic was bad but then I sped here and I figured you we're still getting ready so I was just waiting out here." He explained.

"You look great by the way." He said, not taking a breath in between his sentences.

"Thank you." She said smiling at him.

When they were in his car, she said "So when was the last time you went bowling?"

"A while ago." He admitted.

"Are you any good?" She asked.

"I'm pretty good." He said nodding.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I haven't bowled since I was like 13, but I used to be really good. So hopefully I've still got it." She said.

"Oh crap." Stiles said when they were almost at the bowling alley.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I forgot my wallet, how could I forget that?" He said.

"It's okay, I brought enough money for both of us." She said as he felt her pocket.

"However, I hope you've got your cellphone because I forgot mine." She said sighing.

"You're not paying." He said looking over at her.

"It's not a big deal." She tried to assure him.

"We're a little early, we've got time to stop by my house." He said as he turned around in the parking lot.

"Okay." She said looking over at him.

"Thank you for coming with me. Sorry for putting you on the spot like that." She apologized.

"It's okay." He said looking over at her, in slight disbelief he was actually on a date with the girl he had been crushing on for years."

As he pulled into his driveway, they both got out of his car and headed to the door.

"It will only take me a minute." He said as they walked inside.

"Okay." She said nodding.

"I thought you were going on a date?" She heard his dad say when Stiles walked through the dining room.

"She's in the kitchen." She heard Stiles say quietly.

"What happened to bowling?" he asked his son.

"Forgot my wallet." He said as he headed to his room.

"Hello." Scarlett said smiling as she stood in the doorway to the dining room.

"Scarlett, it's good to see you again." He greeted as he looked up from the files he was going over.

"Got it, let's go." Stiles said as he walked back into the dining room.

"Bye dad." Stiles yelled.

"It was good seeing you again." Scarlett said as they started to leave.

"You two have fun, Stiles has been talking about tonight since he got home from school." Sheriff Stilinski called after them.

"He's exaggerating." Stiles said.

They walked into the bowling alley and got their shoes.

"You actually showed." Lydia said as she walked up to them.

"Of course we did." Scarlett said, as they followed Lydia back to the lane they had rented.

Allison and Scott arrived a few moments later.

Scarlett and Stiles looked at the display of bowling balls.

"Here." He said as he picked a light blue one up and handed it to her.

"Umm, thank you…" She said confused as she checked the weight on the ball and looked it over.

"Light blue is your favorite color right?" He asked, as he picked up a dark green one for himself.

"How'd you know that?" she asked looking at him.

"Your room is painted light blue." He stated.

"Oh…" she said letting out a small laugh.

Scarlett sat beside Stiles as they watched Jackson try to help Lydia bowl, but it went into the gutter.

"She's actually really good at bowling, I don't know why she pretends to suck." She whispered to him.

When it was Allison's turn she got a strike.

"Great job!" Scarlett said to her.

"Somebody brought their A game." Lydia said with a smile.

"And someone's choosing not to." Scarlett said looking to Lydia who avoided her eyes.

Jackson got up and took his turn, also getting a strike.

"You're up McCall." Jackson said.

Once they played all the rounds.

Lydia said, "I'm putting us all back in the computer."

Laughing Scarlett leaned over and said, "We suck at this."

Looking at how much lower their scores were than everyone else's Stiles laughed and said, "Yeah, pretty much."

"While you're doing that, I'm going to get a coke or something." Scarlett said as she stood and walked away.

"I'm going with her." Stiles announced as he quickly got up and followed her.

As they were walking towards the vending machines, he stopped at the doorway to the arcade.

"Are you better at air hockey than you are at bowling?" She asked him, with a raised eyebrow.

"Way better." He said, smiling at her.

They headed into the arcade and stayed to play a game of air hockey.

"You're so much better at this than I thought." Stiles said with a laugh as he barely blocked the puck from going in his side.

"I used to play this all the time with my dad before my parents split up." She explained.

Her sentence was followed by a cheer as she scored another point and won the game.

"Best 2 out of 3." Stiles said as he put more game tokens in.

"You're on." She said, narrowing her eyes playfully.

It was well over an hour later that the others found them in the arcade.

"What the hell happened?" Lydia asked her arms crossed over her chest.

"You left to get a coke and never came back, we thought you ditched us." Scott admitted.

"We like air hockey better than bowling." Stiles said to them.

"Well, we came here to bowl." Jackson snapped at him. He was on edge and mad that Scott had beat him at something else.

"I came here to have fun, and that's what we're doing." Scarlett said as she looked up at her friends.

"We're out of here, have fun with your lame air hockey." Jackson said as he turned to leave.

"You're still bitter 'cause you've never beaten me." Scarlett said.

Turning around he said, "No one has ever beat you."

"Actually, I just did." Stiles said.

She laughed and nodded.

"Unbelievable. Let's go." He said as he nodded for Lydia to follow him.

After a few more rounds of air hockey they announced the bowling alley was closing in 10 minutes.

"We'd better go." She said to him.

When they were outside of the bowling alley his phone went off.

"It's my dad." He said.

"Answer it." She said nodding.

Hanging up the phone he said, "The man who got attacked on the bus just died."

"Oh my god…" She breathed out.

"I'll take you home and then I'll go tell Scott, he'll want to know." Stiles said.

"I could come with you." She offered.

"Can you climb?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

The door will be locked so we'll have to climb a tree onto the roof and then get in his bedroom window.

"Well, let's go." She said.

They stood on the ground and looked up at the large tree.

Stiles began to explained how to do it, but she said, "I grew up climbing trees in the woods. I got this."

He watched her as she easily climbed the tree and made it inside the window.

Then Stiles climbed in, but made a loud thud when he came through the open window.

Turning around they saw Scott's mom coming at them with a baseball bat.

"Oh my god!" Scarlett yelled covering her face to protect it from any blows.

Stiles screamed and also got ready to block any hits.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked them, as she lowered the bat.

"My god, do either of you even play baseball?" Stiles asked.

A few weeks ago he had snuck up on Scott and almost got hit with a bat.

"What's going on?" Scott asked as he walked in his room and turned the lights on.

"Can you please tell your friends to use the front door?" She asked looking to her son.

"But it's locked." Scott aid.

"Exactly." His mom replied as she threw the bat on the bed.

"Who're you?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm Scarlett." She said managing a smile.

"Do you any of you even care that you're breaking a police enforced curfew?" She asked them.

"No." They all three said.

Sighing she rubbed her forehead and said, "Alright, I give up. That's enough parenting for one night."

They watched as she left the room.

"What's going on?" Scott asked them.

"My dad called, he said the bus driver succumbed to his wounds." Stiles said.

"Succumbed?" Scott asked.

"Scott, he's dead." Scarlett said, her voice soft as she spoke.

**~()~**

"I had a really good time." Scarlett said as she stood outside of her front door.

"Yeah, me too." He said, as he watched her light green eyes sparkling in the porch light.

He looked down at his shoes nervously before he said, "Maybe we could do this again, like hangout."

"Are you asking me out?" She asked playfully.

"On a date?" He asked.

"You're the one asking, I guess that part is up to you." She said.

"No." He said shaking his head.

"No, you're not asking me out on a date?" She questioned growing more confused.

"Yeah." He said nodding.

"Maybe you should start over…" She said.

"Hang out as friends, I'm not asking you out." He said, thinking he didn't have a shot with her.

"Oh." She said, as her smile fell some.

"It's late we should probably just talk at school tomorrow." Stiles said.

"Okay." She agreed.

"Goodnight." She called after him as he left.

Walking inside she shut and locked the door.

"How'd it go?" Eleanor asked.

"Great, I had a lot of fun with him." She said.

"Then why is your smile angled down?" She asked her.

"I guess I just read the situation wrong, is all." Scarlett said.

Sighing she said, "I mean, I thought he liked me… but he just told me he didn't want to go on a date with me."

"That's what you wanted though, right? Just to go as friends?" she asked her daughter.

"Yeah, or at least I thought that's what I wanted. But as the night went on, I guess I kind of wanted it to mean more." She said.

"He likes you." Her mom assured her.

"Apparently not." She said.

"He does, it' the most obvious thing about the boy." She argued.

"I guess I get my ability to read situations from you, because we were both wrong in thinking he liked me as more than a friend." Scarlett pointed out as she turned and headed up to her room.

**~()~**

The next morning she woke up and got dressed for school, she wore her favorite jeans and a green shirt with ruffles that tied behind her neck and was low cut in the front.

She spent extra time on her hair and make-up.

"Come on, we're going to be late." Lydia complained as she walked into her friends room.

"Sorry, I'm ready now." She said as she scrunched her hair to give it more volume.

"Wow, who are you trying to impress?" Lydia asked.

"No one, why?" Shea asked.

"You look amazing…" Lydia said.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

Lydia looked down at her clothes.

"I'm going to change real quick." She said as she opened her friend's closet and tried to find clothes like the ones Scarlett was wearing.

They were a little late to school. After getting their passes from the office the girls headed to chemistry.

"You go ahead; I need to put more make up on." Lydia said as she ducked into the girls restroom.

"Okay… but you look great!" She yelled in after her.

"Miss Aimer, nice of you to finally join us." The teacher said as he took her pass.

Scarlett looked over to where Stiles was sitting, he stared back at her with wide eyes.

Taking her seat beside him she said, "So what lab are we doing today?"

"Uhh, I don't know." He said, his eyes widening as she leaned sideways to get a better look at the paper and his eyes went her cleavage.

"Didn't we do this same lab last week?" She asked as she looked at him.

He quickly turned his head and stared straight forward hoping she didn't catch him looking down her shirt.

"I don't know." He answered again, making himself stare to the front of the classroom and not look over at her.

"You're not much help today." She joked.

"I… know." He said shaking his head and trying to focus on the school work.

She stared at him growing more confused when he wouldn't even look at her.

They only had about 5 minutes left in class when she looked over at him.

"Can I ask you something?" She said.

Looking at her from the corner of his eyes but not turning his head.

"Is there something wrong with me?" She asked.

He turned his head and looked at her, but his eyes started to travel again and he jerked his head back and looked forward.

"Uhh, I don't know. Do you think there's something wrong with you?" He asked.

"I didn't really think so." She said her voice quiet as she frowned at him not even wanting to look at her or talk to her.

She started to wonder if she had said or done anything weird on their date.

"I mean, like… as a guy do you think there's something wrong with me?" She asked.

The bell rang.

"Gotta go." He said as he quickly grabbed his books and walked quickly from the room.

She took her time gathering her things and going to her next class which was study hall, where she sat with Danny; her openly gay friend and goalie for the lacrosse team.

"Danny, can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure." He said as he opened his bottle of water and took a drink.

"Is there something wrong with me? Like, any reason you could think of that someone wouldn't be interested in me?" she asked.

"Are you kidding?" He asked looking at her confused.

"I mean, I know I'm lacking a certain male organ to be your type. But I really need some answers here." She said.

"Any guy in this school would kill to date you." He said.

"I guess not every guy." She mumbled.

"Who are we even talking about?" he asked her.

"Stiles." She whispered.

"Who?" He asked.

"The guy I went out with last night." She said.

"I've seen him around you, he's definitely interested." Danny assured her.

"He said he didn't want to date me." she said.

"Well, he's lying." Danny said.

"And then today he won't even look at me, and practically sprinted from the classroom to avoid talking to me." She said.

"Did you do something weird on the date?" He asked.

"I don't think so." She said with a shrug.

"Wait… let me get this straight. You want to date Stiles?" He asked surprised.

"I mean, he's so different from any other guy I've dated and I really love spending time with him. He's really funny and awkward in this cute sort of way." She reasoned.

"So that's a yes." He stated.

Groaning and running her hands through her hair she said, "I don't know how this even happened. I didn't know his name until this year, and to begin with, he annoyed me so bad I wanted to slap him. But now, I just really like having him around."

* * *

**A/N- Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you guys all liked the chapter. ^_^**

**On my page there is now a new Teen Wolf story 'Once in a Blue Moon' that is a collaboration between my very good friend Miss E Charlotte and myself. It's a Isaac/OC/Jackson triangle and Stiles/OC story. We're having so much fun working on it together, and I hope you'll check it out.**

**Please take a few moments to leave a review and let me know if you've read this chapter. I appreciate your kind words so much and you all truly inspire me, your support means so much. ^_^**


	7. Mean Girls

**7- Mean Girls**

"_The world as we have created it is a process of our thinking. It cannot be changed without changing our thinking." ~Albert Einstein_

* * *

"Did he notice you yet?" Danny asked as he leaned against the locker beside Scarlett's.

"Not really." She said.

"But it doesn't matter; I think it was a temporary lapse in judgment. He's not my type." She said.

"You could plead temporary insanity." He offered with a small laugh.

"And I'm not going out of my way to try and get his attention; I'm not that kind of girl. If he doesn't notice me than fine, obviously it wasn't meant to be.

"Yeah, because that shirt wasn't meant to be attention grabbing." He joked.

"True, I don't really know what I was thinking." She said, trying to stop thinking about him.

"You just got caught up in the moment; you had a fun night with him and just read more into it than was there." He said.

As Danny walked away Lydia walked up to her.

"Hey what are you doing after school? Jackson's got a doctor's appointment and I'm thinking I really want to hit the mall. We look hot today." She said.

"Sounds perfect to me. I just got an extremely late birthday card in the mail from my dad with money in it." Scarlett agreed.

They drove straight from the school to the mall, after hitting several clothing stores they headed into Victoria's Secret.

"How cute is this?" Lydia said holding up a pink leopard print bra.

"I like the blue one better." Scarlett said.

"Hmm, I should probably just get both." Lydia said as she grabbed 2 in her size.

Scarlett picked out a few things and then held up a pair of panties that matched one of the bras she had decided on.

"Oh my god, that is so wrong." Lydia said.

"The underwear?" Scarlett asked confused.

"No, the fact that you're being spied on while you're shopping for underwear." Lydia nodding towards the large glass display windows.

Scarlett looked over to see Stiles standing outside of the store.

"What the hell is he doing?" Scarlett whispered as she looked back to Lydia.

"Probably picturing you in one of those…" she said with a smirk as she pointed to some mannequins with revealing lingerie.

"Shut up!" She snapped.

"And just when I thought the moment couldn't get anymore awkward… I'm going to look at the perfumes." Lydia said as she turned and headed to the other side of the store where all the beauty products were kept.

Confused Scarlett turned back around to see Stiles in the store and heading to her.

"Hey…" He said, trying to not look at the bras and panties she had dropped in her shopping basket.

"Hey…" She replied, as she looked around awkwardly.

"I didn't know you were going to be here." He said, trying to think of something to say.

"In Victoria's Secret?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah. I mean, no, just at the mall in general." He said, rubbing a hand over the top of his head.

"Well, I wasn't sure you were even talking to me." She said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

"You've been ignoring and avoiding me all day. Did I say something weird and freak you out at the bowling alley last night or something?" She asked.

"I wasn't trying to avoid you." He said, as he glanced down at her low cut shirt and then quickly back up to her face.

"It sure seemed like you were." She said, her light green eyes meeting his.

"I found this in my car." He said as he pulled her lip gloss from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Thank you, I was wondering where this went." She said smiling.

Feeling a brave streak come over him he said, "Hey, I wanted to ask you if you had plans Friday…"

His sentence was cut off as Lydia came over and said, "Okay, enough of stalking her… get out of here."

"Stop it, he was returning something I lost." Scarlett snapped at her friend.

"And that justifies you spying on her while she's shopping for underwear?" Lydia asked him, her voice full of attitude.

"I wasn't spying on her." He argued.

"You were, I saw you out there not too long after we came in the store." Lydia said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Just shut up." Scarlett said to her.

"What were you saying about Friday?" She asked him.

"It's not important, see you later." He said as he quickly turned and left the store, running right into a guy who was walking by.

He glanced back in the window with an embarrassed look on his face before he hurried away from the store.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Scarlett asked as she angrily pushed past her friend and got in line.

"I was just trying to help you!" Lydia said as they paid for the things and left the store.

"Help me, how? By making him feel like crap?" She asked.

"It's not a big deal, let's go. I need a few books for study hall." Lydia said as she turned and headed towards the bookstore.

Scarlett entered the store a few moments later, her eyes stopped on a large display of a new book on supernatural beings.

Glancing around and making sure Lydia wasn't near; she headed over and picked the book up reading the back.

"Ew, what is that?" Lydia asked as she joined her friend.

"Nothing, just some book on monsters." Scarlett said as she quickly dropped the book.

"Come on. Let's go look at romance books or something worth reading. I mean, what kind of loser would read that stuff?" She asked.

"I know, right? You'd have to really be a freak to read that book." She said, hiding the slightly pained expression behind a fake smile.

"A huge freak." Lydia said laughing as she linked her arm with Scarlett and headed over to the young adult romance section.

After they each picked a few books and paid for them, Lydia said "I need to stop by the restroom real quick."

Standing outside of the restroom, Scarlett took out her phone and texted Stiles asking him again what he was asking her about Friday night for.

"No, no, no… you did not just text him." Lydia said as she walked up to her.

"Just to see if he's okay." She quickly lied as she dropped her phone in her purse.

"He's a nobody." Lydia said.

"You don't even know him." Scarlett said, finally having a enough of her friends rude comments.

"I know everything I need to know. He's not popular; he drives some old death trap and can't even make first line in lacrosse." Lydia argue back.

"Oh my god. Who the hell cares if he's good at lacrosse, or that he drives a jeep instead of a Porce?" She asked, angrily.

"I'm guessing not you…" Lydia said.

"That's right, I don't care. He's really nice and he's funny so I honestly don't care if he's popular or the biggest loser at our school." She continued to say, her voice getting louder.

Lydia rolled her eyes, "I'm trying to help you. If you keep hanging out with him, people are going to get the wrong idea. You need to find someone that's on your level, you're a 10 and he's maybe a 5 if I'm being generous."

"So you're saying what? I should date someone like Jackson?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes, there are a few other single guys on the team." Lydia said nodding.

"Why would I date someone with ego issues that I'd have to dumb myself down for? We both know you're incredibly intelligent and you excel at almost everything you do. But when you're with Jackson, you act helpless and stupid." She accused.

"I do not!" Lydia yelled, feeling attacked and she didn't like being called out on hiding how smart she was.

"You do, and what is the point of being with someone if you can't be yourself with them?" Scarlett yelled back.

"What happened to you? Ever since you've started talking to Stiles you've changed." She accused.

"No, I haven't changed. I just got used to being myself around him and tried it with you." She said, her eyes narrowed.

"Are you saying that you can't be yourself around me? I'm your best friend." Lydia said.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, and there are bigger things in life than being popular." She shot back.

"How are you not yourself with me?" Lydia demanded to know.

"I don't even care anymore. I was looking at the book on monsters because I love reading and researching paranormal things. I hid it from everyone because I used to be afraid of what people would think. But I don't care anymore." She said.

"What do you mean you don't care anymore?" Lydia asked, glancing around at some people who were watching them argue.

"Go ahead, call me a freak. Go tell everyone at school that I have an obsession with dark and scary things; I don't care if I don't sit at the popular table anymore or if I ever get invited to another party. It's not worth the misery I go through." She said.

Lydia narrowed her eyes, still feeling attacked and now she was upset that her best friend hadn't felt like she could be herself around her.

"Wow, I guess you have more in common with Stiles than I thought. He's a loser and you're a freak." Lydia said, her words venom laced.

Turning around she stormed off.

"I'm your ride home!" Lydia yelled after her.

"I'd rather walk than be in a car with you!" she yelled over her shoulder.

**~()~**

"What happened?" Eleanor asked as Scarlett got in the passenger seat of her mom's car. She could see her daughter had been crying.

"I got into a fight with Lydia." She admitted as a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'm not upset, I'm pissed off… these are angry tears." Scarlett said looking at her mom.

"You're not the only one who's been so mad it's made you cry." Eleanor assured her daughter.

"I hate this, it makes me look weak." Scarlett said.

"It makes you look human." Her mom said.

"Well, being human sucks." She said.

"I don't disagree. Let's pick up some Chinese food on the way." Eleanor said.

Scarlett nodded and wiped her cheeks again.

Once they were at home and sitting at the kitchen table, Scarlett sighed and said "I called dad and left him a really hateful message about how he never keeps his promises and how mad I was at him for lying about the car.

"Well, I'm sure he partially deserved it." Eleanor reasoned.

"No, I was just mad at Lydia and stranded at the mall thinking how much easier life would be if I had my own car. I should really call and leave another message apologizing." She said.

"It can wait until tomorrow." Eleanor said.

"Yeah, I guess it can." Scarlett agreed as she checked her phone again to see if she had a text from Stiles, but she didn't.

After she was done eating she called Stiles.

"Hello?" He answered his phone.

"Hey, did you not get my text?" Scarlett asked.

"I haven't really looked at my phone," He lied. He was embarrassed from the scene with Lydia earlier and had been avoiding Scarlett.

"Oh, well… I was just thinking about what you said earlier, and I don't have anything planned for Friday…" She hinted at wanting him to ask her out.

"I can't really talk right now; I'm kind of in the middle of something with Scott." He lied as he walked into his kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"Is he okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah, but I need to get off the phone." He said.

"Yeah, it's fine. Just never mind, I just remembered my mom and I having a girls night Friday." She quickly lied, trying not to sound upset as she hung up the phone.

Walking back into the empty kitchen she grabbed a thing of chocolate ice cream from the freezer and sat down on the couch to watch TV and try to take her mind off of things when the doorbell rang.

Sitting the ice cream container on the coffee table she answered the door.

"Scott?" She said, surprised.

"Hey, can we talk?" He asked.

"Where's Stiles?" she asked him confused.

"Uh, home I guess… haven't seen him since school." He answered honestly.

"Oh…" She said swallowing hard and looking down to the floor.

"I just talked to Derek…" He said.

"Come in." She said as she stepped to the side.

He followed her into the living room and looked down to the ice cream on the table.

"Rough day?" He asked, seeing her eyes were red and blood shot.

"You have no idea." She said with a weak laugh.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"What did you talk to Derek about?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"We'll I confronted him about killing that bus driver, but he said it wasn't him and that he's not the one who bit me." Scott confided.

"Yeah, he mentioned that you two weren't the only werewolves in town." She said nodding.

"He said it's an alpha, stronger than other werewolves. I wondered what you knew about alpha werewolves." Scott asked.

"Not much honestly, but tomorrow after school I'll look and see what I can find." She said.

"Thanks… Derek said this werewolf is after me, because I'm like part of its pack or something." Scott said.

After saying bye to Scott, Scarlett sat back down with her ice-cream and wondered why Stiles' had lied to her about where he was and what he was doing.

* * *

**A/N- Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you guys all liked the chapter. ^_^**

**I am currently working on a Teen Wolf collaboration with my very good friend Miss E Charlotte, it's called Once in a Blue Moon. The story is up on my profile and I also have a link to my Polyvore account where I post sets to go along with this and many of my other stories.**

**Reviews are always greatly appreciated, you all have no idea how much your support means to me. Keeps me inspired to write and update as soon as I can. Even if it's just a few lines to let me know you've read the chapter. ^_^**


	8. Time Stops for No One

**8- Time Stops for No One**

"_Things change, and friends leave. Life doesn't stop for anybody." ~Stephen Chbosky, __The Perks of Being a Wallflower_

* * *

"If you want to stay home today, it's fine with me. I have the day off, we could rent some movies or something." Eleanor offered.

Scarlett stood in front of her mirror.

She was wearing a white fitted t-shirt with black designs on the front and a tight pair of dark burgundy jeans with a pair of knee high black high-heel boots.

"Thanks but I'll have to face Lydia and her wrath sooner or later. So I might as well get it over with." She said.

"Well, I have something that will cheer you up." Eleanor said as she turned and walked downstairs.

"What's going on?" Scarlett asked.

"You're dad had this sent over first thing this morning from a local dealership." Eleanor said.

"My car…" She breathed out as she looked at the brand new dark blue Impala. The silver flecks in the paint looked like glitter under the early morning sun.

"He was supposed to either take me to get it, or bring it to me himself." Scarlett said, not able to manage a smile.

"Well, honey it's almost a 4 hour drive and he's busy." She made excuses for her ex-husband.

"Yeah, he's been too busy with his new life with his new wife, since he divorced us and got a replacement." She mumbled.

"He didn't divorce us, he only divorced me. Your father loves you." Eleanor said.

"Right…" She breathed out.

"Honey…" she started to say to her daughter but she cut her off.

"I need to get going, before I'm late." She said as she took the keys and drove to school.

"Nice car." Allison said smiling as she walked past Scarlett.

"Thanks, I just got it." She said managing a smile as she hit a button on her key fob to lock her car and headed inside of the school.

Seeing Jackson at his locker she walked up to him, "You're not going to believe what my dad did." She said.

He didn't respond.

"Jackson?" She questioned.

"What?" He asked looking over at her, his jaw tensed in anger.

"What's wrong?" She asked worried.

"You really thought I wouldn't find out?" He asked angrily.

She thought he was talking about her admitting to Lydia that she liked paranormal things.

"You're my best friend; I really don't see what the big deal is." She said , standing her ground.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him getting the feeling they weren't talking about the same thing.

"Lydia told me that you said I was just some dumb jock with a fragile ego." He said.

"That's not exactly what I said, and that's not what I meant." She said.

"Not exactly what you said? Wow, that's some defense Scarlett." He said as he slammed his locker and walked away.

She walked to her chemistry class in silence and sat down at her lab table and opened the book on werewolves she had brought with her to see if it had any information on Alfa werewolves.

Stiles walked in and looked at her as he sat down next to her in his new assigned seat.

"I am having the worst day." She said, looking at him.

"Welcome to the club." He said, barely looking over at her.

"What's going on with you?" She asked.

"For starters that I got moved to this table." He said, looking over at her angrily.

"Ouch." She said, looking at him confused.

"What do you expect me to say?" He asked.

"I guess let's start with why you're all of a sudden hating on me?" she said.

"I get that we're not really from the same social scenes, but you could have just told me you didn't want anything to do with me. You didn't have to keep pretending to be my friend for my benefit." He said.

"Who said I was pretending to be your friend?" Shea asked, as her breathing grew labored.

"I thought you were actually different from them, but you're worse than they are. At least they know they're mean, but pretending to be my friend because I'm some loser charity case… that's worse than just ignoring me." He said.

"A loser charity case? I would never call you that." She defended.

The teacher passed out their tests.

She wasn't able to focus at all on her test and eventually just started picking random answer on the multiple choice questions.

Once all of the tests were handed in, they had free time until the end of class.

"Can we talk, please?" She asked, looking at him.

"I'm done talking to you, I'm done trying to impress you… just leave me alone." He said as he slid off his stool and went over to where Scott was sitting.

Pinning her eyes shut she took a few deep breathes and tried to control her breathing as she felt like she was going to cry.

Finally opening her eyes she looked around the room, her gaze stopping on Lydia who smirked at her and then leaned over and kissed Jackson.

When the bell rang she started to gather her books when a guy on the lacrosse team walked past her and knocked her books off the table onto the floor.

"Hey!" She angrily yelled after him.

"Hey what, freak?" He asked as he paused before laughing and leaving the classroom.

She quickly picked her books up from the floor and headed to her next class, thankful Lydia wasn't in it.

But everyone kept whispering and looking at her.

When class was over she ran from the room into the girls bathroom and locked herself in a stall as she wiped her teary eyes and fixed her make up before deciding she was going to just hold her head high and make it through the rest of her day.

As she walked out of the bathroom another popular girl bumped into her, "Watch where you're going, freak." She said.

Immediately tear welled up in her eyes.

"What was that about?" Scott asked as he walked up to her.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"Uh, well I was wondering if you knew any more about the alpha." He admitted.

Then he said how red and watery her eyes were.

"Have you been crying?" He asked.

"Here." She said as she handed him the book.

"Do your own stupid research, I'm out of here." She growled as she turned and headed for the nearest exit from the school.

**~(The next day)~**

"You're going to be late for school…" Eleanor said as she walked into her daughters room.

"I'm taking that day pass you offered me yesterday." She said as she pulled her blanket up closer to her chin.

"No you're not. You already used it when you skipped the last half of your classes yesterday." Eleanor said.

"I'll clean the entire house if you let me stay home." She pleaded.

"Get up you're going to school." She said.

Groaning Scarlett sat up on the side of her bed and ran her hands through her hair.

"Please don't make me go… can't we just homeschool me? I'll do anything to not go back there." She said.

"I'm not doing this to be mean, but what you said yesterday was right. You're going to have face them and the sooner the better. Just go in there and hold your head up high, let their words just bounce off you and don't listen to them." She said.

"No, you don't get it. It's not just Lydia and Jackson, its people I don't even know purposely running into me and calling me a freak. I know I've not exactly been the nicest classmate in the world, but I was never this cruel." She said.

"Get dressed." Eleanor said, her voice soft as she leaned over and kissed her daughter on the top of her head.

"Why do you hate me?" Scarlett whined as she headed to her closet.

"I love you." Her mom said.

After changing into a pair of comfortable jeans, a plain gray and blue shirt, stepping in a pair of flip-flops and pulling her hair up in a messy bun, she swiped on a few coats of mascara then left for school.

She skipped her chemistry class to avoid having to see Stiles again.

By lunchtime she had already endured several taunts from her classmates.

She kept to herself and didn't really look at anyone as she walked through the lunch line. As she stood in line to pay for her food she looked over to see Scott and Stiles' table full of the popular kids.

Taking a deep breath she stared straight forward and hoped if she didn't look at them they wouldn't notice her as she headed towards the back of the lunchroom with the empty tables.

"Check it out!" She heard someone yell, looking over she saw one of the lacrosse guys pull a white sheet over his head with eyes and nose holes cut out as he made a ghostly howling noise and started to walk toward her.

At seeing the expression on Scarlett's face Lydia grabbed the sheet and pulled it off of him, "Sit down, idiot." She snapped.

She had only wanted Scarlett to feel embarrassed like she had felt when it was pointed out how she acts stupid to get Jackson to like her, but everyone else had just escalated everything.

"Freak." Another guy said, loudly with a fake cough as the table erupted in laughter.

"Shut up, what are you 5?" Allison yelled at the table.

She felt her face darken from embarrassment as she looked around the cafeteria and all eyes were on her.

Looking back at the table she looked at Stiles who looked around the table slightly confused at what was going on.

Pulling her eyes away from him she quickly walked to the door of the cafeteria and dropped her entire tray of food and even the tray itself in the trashcan as tears started to run down her red cheeks.

"Scarlett!" She heard Stiles yell, but she kept walking out the door and towards her car.

"Wait a minute!" He yelled as he ran to catch up with her.

"What?" She yelled as she turned around and faced him.

An even more pained look spread over his face as he saw her tears.

"Are you okay?" He asked walking up to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just getting what I deserve for being worse than them, right?" She asked angrily pointing towards the school.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you and Lydia were fighting. It makes perfect sense now; she was just trying to turn me against you." He said.

"She succeeded." Scarlett said.

"No she didn't. You are so much more different than they are." He said walking closer.

"Just stop it. It doesn't make everything better because now you have a reason to believe me. You shouldn't have listened to her in the first place. I mean honestly, are you that stupid? The only reason she'd come up and talk to you would be to start something. She's never paid attention to you before, don't you think it's a little strange that all of a sudden she did?" she asked, angrily wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"She didn't come up to me and say it, I walked past her telling some other people what you'd supposedly said." He explained.

"Doesn't really make it any better." She said.

"I know." He said nodding.

Turning she unlocked her car and opened the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked.

"Away from here and away from you. Just leave me alone, Stiles." She said as she got in her car and drove off.

**~(The next day)~**

As she paid for her lunch she surveyed the cafeteria.

The popular kids were sitting at the table Scott and stiles normally sat at.

But Scott, Stiles and Allison were sitting at another table by themselves.

Taking a deep breath she walked past the table Lydia was at.

Again, one of the guys coughed and said "Freak."

Ignoring them she walked past the table and sat down at an empty table.

She began to eat her lunch, showing them that they weren't going to run her from the school again.

Looking over she saw Danny standing up with his tray from the table.

"I get the flu, miss a few days of school and by the time I get back the world is off its axis." Danny joked as he sat down with her.

She smiled at him and nodded.

Looking over his shoulder he saw Stiles watching them from the table he was sitting at.

"For the record, he's totally into you." Danny said.

"It doesn't really matter anymore." She said.

"Why not?" He asked, a little a confused.

"It just doesn't." She said as she glanced over towards Stiles.

Looking back to Lydia's table she watched as Jackson stood up and grabbed his tray.

"Room for one more?" He asked as he walked up to them.

"Sure, Danny and I don't discriminate due to age, gender or sexual orientation." She said, looking to Danny who laughed.

"I'm sorry for everything." Jackson said as he sat down beside her.

One by one everyone else moved from their table to the one Scarlett was at until Lydia was sitting by herself at an empty table.

**~()~**

"Hey…" Lydia said as she walked in the room with Scarlett.

"Hey." Scarlett replied.

"Can we talk?" She asked, as she watched her friend gather her books.

"I was kind of in a hurry to leave." Scarlett said.

"I don't blame you for hating me… but if you've got a few minutes, I have some things I need to say." Lydia said.

Scarlett nodded and gathered the rest of her things as the two girls headed out into the busy hallway.

"The cafeteria should be pretty empty other than the people that willingly stay after school to study here." She said.

Lydia nodded and they walked in the almost empty room.

Sitting down across from one another at a table by the windows Lydia said, "How are you?"

"I've been better honestly." She said.

Looking down at the table Lydia took a deep breath before looking back up to Scarlett with tears in her eyes.

"I don't even know where to begin, I want to say sorry and I am sorry. But that just seems too weak of a statement for everything I've done." She said.

"I know you were mad and I kind of freaked out on you at the mall, but I didn't deserve this." Scarlett said.

"I've always been so jealous of you." Lydia admitted.

"Why?" she asked surprised.

"We're best friends I know I shouldn't feel like this, but I've always kind of felt like I live in your shadow. Everything we do, you always do better than me." She explained.

"No I don't." Scarlett argued.

"The summer before freshman year when we decided we were going to eat healthier and exercise to start high school as more mature, hotter versions of ourselves. You lost 10 pounds, I lost 4 and I ran double the time you did and ate way less. In 7th grade when we both told our parents we wanted dogs for Christmas, I got a stuffed animal and you got Karma." She said referring to Scarlett's black pug.

"Not true… you got Prada." Scarlett reminded her of her own dog.

"A year later." Lydia replied.

"I know it sounds childish and petty, I guess it is. But I've always felt like we were in competition with each other and I never won. I just wanted one day at the top of the ladder by myself. And when you made me mad at the mall, it was my chance. I had something I could use against you to steal your popularity and I used it." She said.

"I never knew you felt like that." She admitted.

"It's no excuse for what I did, I know I screwed things up so bad and I don't blame your for hating me." Lydia said.

"I don't hate you." Scarlett said.

"Really? Because I hate myself for this." She admitted brushed a mascara laced tear from her cheek.

"I understand why you did it, it still hurts but I understand and honestly Lydia, you can have the popularity… I don't want any part of it anymore. Everyone watching every move I make, constantly worrying about who I talk to or who I've been seen with. The pressure is exhausting and I'll gladly walk in your shadow while I do my own thing." She said.

"See, that's what I'm talking about." Lydia said shaking her head.

"What?" She asked.

"Your confidence and the way things work out for you. I try to ruin your life and you come out on top of the situation, just as confident as before." Lydia said.

"But I want to be your friend, not an opponent. I'm so sorry for what I did, I'd take it all back if I could. I don't want to fight with you, I just want you back." Lydia admitted managing a weak smile.

With tears in her own eyes Scarlett nodded her head in agreement.

"Friends? Lydia asked.

"Friends." Scarlett agreed.

"I got you something…" Lydia said as she pulled a book from her bag and handed it to her.

"The book from the mall." She said, smiling.

"Turns out vampires don't really sparkle like Edward Cullen." Lydia said as she motioned to her copy of the same book with a bookmark almost halfway through.

"You're reading it too?" She asked, shocked.

"I can see the appeal of this stuff… I'm not exactly ready to camp out in a cemetery at night, but I don't think you're a freak." Lydia said.

Scarlett laughed. "That's good, I guess."

Looking out of the window she saw Stiles standing by his jeep watching them.

"I'm going to fix things." Lydia said as she also looked out of the window.

"Please don't… I think you've done enough." Scarlett said.

Standing up the two friends hugged each other.

* * *

**A/N-_ Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you guys all liked the chapter. ^_^ Don't worry, things will pick up with Stiles soon._**

_**On my page there is now a new Teen Wolf story 'Once in a Blue Moon' that is a collaboration between my very good friend Miss E Charlotte and myself. It's a Isaac/OC/Jackson triangle and Stiles/OC/Derek triangle story. We're having so much fun writing it together, and I hope you'll check it out.**_

**Please take a few moments to leave a review and let me know if you've read this chapter. I appreciate your kind words so much and you all truly inspire me, your support means so much. ^_^**


	9. Time is Running Out

**9- Time is Running Out**

"_Mistakes are always forgivable, if one has the courage to admit them". ~ __Bruce Lee_

* * *

"For the record this is completely unfair." Scarlett said as she handed her car keys over to her mom.

"It's not my fault something is wrong the engine on my car, they said it will only take about a week to fix. So get your bag and I'll drop you off at school on my way to work." Eleanor said.

"I finally get my car and don't even have it for a week before I have to give it up." Scarlett continued to complain.

Once her mom dropped her off, Scarlett stopped at her locker which Lydia had decorated with a picture of them from the prior year and colorful stickers.

Laughing she got the books she need and headed to Chemistry.

Her eyes widened as she walked in the room and saw Lydia sitting in her seat talking to Stiles.

Upon seeing her friend Lydia quickly smiled and got up going back to her own seat.

Crossing the room and taking her seat she looked at the white chocolate mocha Frappuccino from Starbucks that Lydia had left on her table for her.

"You think she poisoned it?" Scarlett asked looking over to Stiles.

"Probably." He said with a small smile.

"Well, there are worse ways to go." She said as she took a drink and opened her notebook.

"I'm so sorry for not believing you. I guess it was kind of easier to believe it was a joke, than realize that I'm actually friends with you." He admitted to her.

"It's okay, I forgive you. And I think you not believing me is right up there with my ignoring you since kindergarten. I think we're even." She said.

"Still though I'm really sorry." He said.

"It's okay, but if you really want to make it up to me you could take me home after school so I don't have to wait around on my mom." She said.

"Didn't you get your car?" he asked.

"Yeah, just in time for it to be my mom's back up car when something went wrong with her engine." She explained.

Towards the end of class when they finished their lab and turned the papers in, she said "What were you and Lydia talking about?"

"Believe it or not she was actually apologizing to me. Get this, not only for lying about what you said but for being so rude to me all these years." He said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, she's not so bad… well, as long as she's not trying to ruin your life." Scarlett agreed.

"She also told me what you really said." He said after a pause.

"Which was?" she asked.

Looking down at the table he said, "I don't know if it's true."

"Well, I'll know… just tell me." She said.

"She said that you told her we we're friends and you think I'm funny and nice. She also said you kind of freaked out on her when she called me a loser, and that you feel like you can be yourself around me." He said, thinking if Lydia lied to him he'd feel like an idiot saying all of that.

"All true." She admitted smiling as she texted her mom to say she had a ride home from school.

"Seriously?" He asked her.

"Why does that surprise you?" she asked as she put her phone back in her purse.

Before he could answer the bell rang.

"Off to study hall. See you at lunch." She said as she walked away.

**~()~**

"Scotts coming to your house tonight?" Lydia asked Allison as they were all leaving their last class.

"We're just studying." Allison said.

"Studying is never just studying." Lydia said.

"Sometimes studying, is just studying." Scarlett said.

"No, that's like getting into a hot tub… somebody eventually cops a feel." Lydia said as the 3 girls started up the stairs.

"What are you saying?" Allison asked.

"I'm saying make sure he covers up." Lydia said.

"Covers up?" Allison asked confused.

"Come on Snow White." Lydia said with a laugh.

"She's talking about a condom." Scarlett explained.

Allison busted out laughing, "Are you kidding? After one date?"

"Don't be a total prude, just give him a little taste." Lydia said.

"Uhh…" Allison said, looking nervous.

"Don't listen to her, just do whatever feels right. You don't need to rush it, or feel like you have to do anything yet." Scarlett said.

Looking between her friends Allison asked, "Well, how much is a little taste?"

"Oh my god, you really like him." Lydia said as they stopped walking.

"I mean, he's so different in a good way. I had a plan when I moved here. No boyfriends till college. I moved too much, but then I met him and he was different. Things just kind of changed." Allison explained.

"I get it." Scarlett said nodding.

"You do?" Lydia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean it makes sense." She quickly said.

"Someone changed your idea about having a boyfriend?" Lydia pried.

"We're talking about Allison's love life, not mine." She said, brushing off the question.

"What?" Allison asked.

"You're not the only one who had a plan for no boyfriends till college." Lydia said nodding.

"Look, my parents were high school sweet hearts and when they got divorced, it ruined my mom's life. She had been with my dad for so long she literally didn't even know how to function anymore. I watched them make that mistake, I'm not going to." Scarlett explained.

"Just because that happened to your mom, doesn't mean it's going to happen to you." Allison said giving her arm a light squeeze.

"What's the point anyways? Love doesn't last… it's easier to live without something, then feel the pain of losing it." Scarlett said.

"That's a really sad outlook." Allison said.

"I'm a realist." Scarlett said.

Lydia sighed, "She's really a hopeless romantic at heart, she just puts up this icy exterior so she doesn't get hurt. But she wants to find her prince charming."

"Fairytales aren't real, Lydia." Scarlett said.

"Maybe not like a Disney fairytale version… but I don't know, maybe there are real, flawed, but still romantic fairytales." Allison said.

"A lot of the Disney fairytale stemmed from some tragic, violent story; ever hear of the Brothers Grimm?" Scarlett asked her.

Allison shook her head.

"I gotta go, once Stiles' makes up a test he missed he's taking me home." She said as she turned and headed towards her locker.

Just as she put her books up and grabbed the ones she needed for homework and shut her locker.

"Scarlett." A familiar voice said.

Turning around she looked at Derek.

"Oh my god, what happened?" She asked worried. His face was a pasty white color and the skin around his eyes red.

"I need to find Scott." He said as he swayed back and forth.

"What happened?" She asked again.

"I…" His voice trailed off and he stumbled forward.

Pinning her against the lockers his head fell forward until it landed on her shoulder.

"Derek!" She yelled, shaking him but he didn't respond.

"Great… because this doesn't look awkward at all." She said as she saw a few people walk by and stare at her.

"Derek! Wake up!" She yelled as she shook him.

Raising his head he looked at her.

"I need to find Scott." He repeated.

"I got that but…" she started to talk but he swayed unsteadily again.

"Oh no you don't." She said as she stood beside him and pulled his arm over her shoulders as she helped him stumble into the nearest girls bathroom.

Once she got him in the door she helped him sit on the floor leaned up against a wall.

Turning around she saw two girls staring at her in shock.

"Get out of here." Scarlett demanded.

The girls quickly gathered their things and ran from the bathroom.

"I… got shot." He said when they were alone.

"Don't you heal fast?" She asked.

"Not this time… something's wrong." He said.

"Okay, hang in there." She said as she stood outside of the bathroom door and repeatedly called Stiles and Scott.

They were both staying after school to make up a test they had missed the prior week.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked as he answered his phone when he was out in the hallway.

"I need your help and I need you to bring Scott with you." She said.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Just hurry up, I'm in the girls bathroom next to our chemistry classroom." She said.

"Uhh…" He said.

"It's Derek, just get Scott and hurry up." She said as she hung up the phone.

A few minutes later she hood footsteps and looked up to see Scott and Stiles running down the hallway.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Stiles asked.

"I'm fine." She said as she walked in the bathroom and held the door open.

"Did he hurt you? You sounded panicked." Stiles asked her.

"Why do you always think he's either threatened me or hurt me?" She asked.

"Because he's scary." Stiles said.

"Just get in here before a teacher sees us." She said.

"In there…?" Scott asked.

"Yes!" She yelled.

They both slowly walked in the bathroom.

"He's not looking so good, dude." Stiles said as she saw Derek on the floor leaning against the wall.

"He got shot." She explained.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked as she knelt down on the floor next to him.

"I can't, it's a different kind of bullet." He admitted out of breath from pain and weakness.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked, wide eyed.

"No, you idiot." Derek said.

"That must be what she meant when she said you had 48 hours." Scott said.

"What?" Derek asked him.

"The one who shot you, I think it's Allison's aunt." Scott said.

"Wait, what?" Derek started to say before he groaned in pain and leaned his head back as his eyes glowed blue.

"What are you doing? Stop that." Scott said.

"He's been trying to tell you that he can't!" Scarlett yelled taking a few steps forward.

"We have to get in your car." Scarlett said looking to Stiles.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked.

"No, now someone help me get him up." She said as she leaned down and started to help him to his feet.

Scott helped her and they each walked on a side of him trying to keep him upright, but he was so unsteady it was making Scott and Scarlett stumble too.

"You all three look like you're drunk." Stiles said as he followed behind them.

Once they were outside, and almost to Stiles' car Allison spotted them.

"Oh my god what happened?" she asked.

"Food poisoning." Scott said at the time Scarlett said, "He's sick."

She looked back and forth.

"He's sick with food poisoning. Raw meat will do that to you." Stiles said, not happy they were helping him.

"But I thought you said you weren't friends with him and didn't hardly know him." Allison said to Scott.

"I don't." Scott said.

Seeing the look of disbelief on her face Scarlett said, "He's not, Derek's my friend. I called Scott to help me."

"Oh…" Allison said confused.

"Once they got him in the car Derek told Scott while he was at Allison's house he needed to find the bullet they used on him.

Scarlett jumped into the backseat and Stiles drove.

"Try not to bleed out on my seats, we're almost there." Stiles said.

"Almost where?" Derek asked.

"Your house." Stiles said.

"What? No you can't take me there." Derek said looking over at him.

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles asked.

"Not when I can't protect myself." Derek said.

Pulling over and stopping Stiles said, "What happens if Scott can't find that magic bullet? Are you dying?"

"Not yet." He responded still breathing heavily.

"What if he doesn't find the bullet?" Stiles repeated.

"I have a last resort." Derek said.

"Where am I supposed to take you?" Stiles asked.

"Umm, go to my house." Scarlett said.

"Your house?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, my mom won't be home for a few hours." She said.

"This is bad, bad idea." Stiles said.

Once they got to her house they got him into the garage.

"Do you want me to try and cut the bullet out?" She asked.

"Are you kidding? Cut the bullet out?" Stiles asked.

"If it's the bullet that's killing him maybe we can just cut it out." She reasoned.

Pulling his arm from this leather jacket he showed them the badly infected open wound.

"I already cut it out." He said.

"Oh my god, who are you people?" Stiles asked running his hands over his face, and looking between them.

"Do you have anything really, really sharp? A saw… or chainsaw or something?" Derek asked.

"I'll be right back." She said.

Returning a few moments later with a large box she sat it down on the floor next to Derek and then sat down to go through it.

Stiles watched as she pulled some guns and tools from the box.

"Why do you have a box full of guns?" Stiles asked.

"It's stuff my dad left behind when he moved." She answered.

"What is this for?" Derek asked holing up an electric saw.

"Cuts straight through metal, works great for sawing off shot guns and such." She replied.

"This will work." He said nodding.

"What does your dad do?" Stiles asked.

"He's a gunsmith; he builds custom guns and does repairs and stuff." She answered.

"Oh, great… your dad can build a gun from scratch." Stiles said, his voice squeaked a little as he spoke.

Her eyes widened as she heard her mom's car pull in the driveway.

"Oh my god, she's not supposed to be home yet!" Scarlett yelled.

"We have to get him out of here." Stiles said.

"We have nowhere to take him and he's too weak to move." Scarlett argued.

* * *

**A/N- Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you guys all liked the chapter. ^_^**

**On my page there is now a new Teen Wolf story 'Once in a Blue Moon' that is a collaboration between my very good friend Miss E Charlotte and myself. It's a Isaac/OC/Jackson triangle and Stiles/OC/Derek triangle story. We're having a lot of fun working on it together, and I hope you'll check it out.**

**Please take a few moments to leave a review and let me know if you've read this chapter. I appreciate your kind words so much and you all truly inspire me. ^_^**


	10. Do the Panic

**10 – Do the Panic**

"_Sometimes the questions are complicated and the answer's simple." ~ Dr. Seuss_

* * *

"What are you going to do?" Stiles asked her.

"I'm going to go talk to my mom." Scarlett said as she went from the garage into the kitchen.

"Hi mom." She said smiling as her mom walked in the kitchen.

"Hi honey, was that Stiles' jeep out front?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"So you two are talking again?" She asked.

"Yeah, everything's good." Scarlett said.

"Good, I know you were so upset after your date the other night." Eleanor said.

"Mom! Shh, he's in the garage." She whisper yelled.

"Why is he in our garage, it's not like he's unwelcome here." She said to her daughter.

"We're working on a school project." She lied.

"What class?" her mom asked.

"Well, it's actually extra credit for chemistry…" she said, trying to sound believable.

"You're doing some kind of experiment?" She asked her daughter.

"It's not dangerous, I just didn't want to stain the carpet or tile." She said nodding.

"Okay… well, don't blow yourselves or the house up." Eleanor said as she started towards the garage door.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm going to say hello." Eleanor said as she reached for the door knob.

"No, mom, don't!" Scarlett yelled.

Stiles, who had been listening to their conversation from the other side of the door quickly opened the door and pulled it shut behind him.

"Hey Mrs. Aimer." Stiles said smiling nervously.

"Hello Stiles, good to see you again." Eleanor said.

"You too." He said laughing nervously.

She looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Well, good luck with your extra credit project." She said.

"Thank you." They both said at the same time.

Eleanor turned to walked away and then turned back around and looked at them.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to play the embarrassing, intrusive parent… but it's my house so I can. You two aren't doing anything you shouldn't be out there, are you?" She asked.

Both of their eyes widened.

"No." They both said at the same time.

"You answered a little too quickly." Eleanor said.

"Well mom, you just made all of us extremely uncomfortable." Scarlett accused.

"I'm not comfortable." Stiles agreed.

"I'm sorry." Eleanor said.

"I hope that if you do –do anything at any point in your lives that you'll be safe." She said.

"Oh my god, just shut up mom. We're not sleeping together." Scarlett said feeling her cheeks darken.

"We haven't even kissed so I'd say we're being safe." Stiles joked, but looked up at the ceiling awkwardly.

"I didn't mean with each other, I just mean at any point in your live with each other or with someone else…" Eleanor kept rambling, hoping that if they had been getting close in the garage she'd make it so awkward they'd stop.

Grabbing Stiles' arm Scarlett pulled him back in the garage, "Bye mom." She yelled as she slammed the door and locked it.

"Wow… I… don't even know what to say." She said honestly.

"The only thing that made that even more painfully uncomfortable was the fact that he has werewolf hearing and could hear every word of that." Stiles said nodding to Derek.

"Call Scott." Derek ordered them.

After getting off the phone Stiles said, "He's looking but he hasn't found anything yet."

"We don't have much time left." Derek groaned in pain as he saw his veins starting to change color.

"So, why we're you upset after the bowling alley?" Stiles asked her.

"It's stupid, don't worry about it." She said.

"You said you had a good time." He reminded her.

"I did." She said nodding.

"So when were you upset?" He asked again.

"It was about what happened afterwards." she said.

"Breaking into Scott's house?" He asked.

"No, like when you brought me home." She sighed.

"That's when you said you'd had a good time." He stated.

"If I say it -it's just going to make things awkward, okay? So just drop it." She said, avoiding his eyes.

"Your mom already took care of that, just tell me." He urged.

"It just kind of hurt my feelings when you told me you didn't want to date me. I said it was stupid, and it's in the past… let's just forget it." She said.

"Hold on, when did I ever say I didn't want to date you?" He asked confused.

"You said we should hang out again, but when I asked if you were asking me out on a date you freaked out and told me no, and then you practically ran back to your car." She reminded him.

"I didn't want to ask you out on a date because I didn't want to face the rejection." He said, acting like she should have known it already.

"What made you so sure I'd turn you down?" she asked, finally looking at him.

"Is that a joke?" He asked throwing his arms up.

"I'm not laughing." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"If I had asked you out you would have turned me down and things would have been awkward with us." He said.

"Things are already awkward; they got awkward when I realized I'd picked up the wrong signals, or read too much into you being nice to me. I've kind of felt like an idiot ever since." She admitted.

He stared at her, trying to determine what she was wanting him to say.

"But it's okay, I mean you don't like me that way… and we're good as friends." She said biting the inside of her cheek.

"I've never given off any signals that would make you think I didn't like you." He argued with her.

"Whatever. The day after our date you wouldn't even look at me in class when I was trying to talk to you, and you avoided me all day." She said.

He laughed and shook his head back and forth.

"My god, I couldn't focus on anything that day because all I could think about was you, and I was distracted by your shirt." He said.

She remembered that was the day she wore the really low cut green shirt.

"So you weren't ignoring me because you don't like me?" She asked, her eyes meeting his as she spoke.

"No, you're all I can think about." He admitted.

"Really?" She asked, tucking some hair behind her ear as she smiled.

"Both of you shut up!" Derek yelled, tired of them arguing back and forth.

Stile's phone went off with a text from Scott.

"Does Nordic Blue Monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asked.

"It's a kind of Wolfs Bane." Scarlett said nodding.

"An extremely rare form of wolfs bane. He has to bring me the bullet, or I'm going to die." Derek said.

Scarlett's face lined with concern as she looked at him.

Close to a half hour later he said, "We're running out of time."

"Dude, what are you doing?" Stiles asked as Derek started to pull his own shirt off.

"Oh my god… why do your veins look like that?" She asked.

"The infection's spreading; we have to stop it before it reaches my heart we're almost out of time." He said as he looked around the garage.

"What do you need?" Scarlett asked him.

"That phone cord." He said nodding to the land line phone on the wall.

Stiles pulled the cord out.

"I need you to tie it as tight as you can, around my arm here." He said as he pointed to his upper arm with his good hand.

"I don't see the point… but okay." Stiles said as he tied the cord as tight as possible.

"What now?" Stiles asked.

"Last resort." Derek said as he weakly stood to his feet and stumbled over to a table against the wall.

"Which is?" Stiles asked.

"You're going to cut off my arm." Derek said his eyes intense as he looked at them.

"Oh my god." Scarlett breathed out.

"What if you bleed to death?" Stiles asked.

"If it works, it will heal. But if we don't do this I'm dead!" He yelled at them.

Stiles plugged the electric saw in.

"Ugh, look. I don't know if can do this." Stiles said, his voice strained like he was trying not to vomit.

"Why not?" Derek asked.

"Well because of cutting through the flesh, sawing into the bone and especially the blood," Styles yelled back at him.

"If we don't do this, I will die." Derek said as he looked at Scarlett.

She swallowed hard and nodded as she took the saw from Stiles.

"You can do this? You can really cut someone's arm off?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know… but I'm going to try." She said feeling panicked.

Gagging Derek leaned to the side and puked up dark red, almost black blood onto the cement floor.

"Holy god, what the hell is that?" Stiles asked.

"It's my body it's trying to heal itself." Derek said.

"Well, it's not doing a very good job." Stiles said, barely holding it together.

"You have to do it now." Derek said as he laid his arm down on the table.

"Oh my god. Okay, I can do this." She said trying to prepare herself.

"I'm glad you can…" Stiles said shaking his head franticly back and forth.

"Okay… when I start cutting his arm off you need to go turn the stove on?" She said, feeling like she was going to puke.

"Why?" Stiles yelled.

"He'll have a better chance at making it if we cauterize the wound." Scarlett said, as she gagged a little.

"Oh my god. No, we can't do this." Stiles said.

"We have to." Scarlett said.

"Now! It'll will kill me If the infection gets to my heart." Derek yelled.

"Oh god." Scarlett said as she turned the saw on.

The doorbell rang.

"Maybe it's Scott" she said looking to Stiles.

Stiles sprinted from the garage and to the front door to see if it was him.

"Cut my arm off." Derek yelled, feeling weaker by the second.

"hold on." She yelled back.

"Cut my arm off or I'll cut your head off." He yelled.

"Don't threaten me, I'm doing everything I can to help you." She snapped.

"Do it now." He pleaded.

Taking a deep breath she started to lower the saw to his arm when the door to the garage flew open.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled with a horrified look as he saw her about to cut Derek's arm off.

"I have never been happier to see you." She said as she dropped the saw to the floor and sighed with relief.

"You just prevented a lifetime of nightmares, my friend." Stiles said to him.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked him.

"Right here." Scott said as he handed him the bullet.

"What are you going to do with it?" Stiles asked.

"I'm going…" His voice trailed off as he collapsed on the floor.

"Derek!" Stiles yelled.

"No, no, no." Scott yelled as he chased the bullet and caught it.

"He's no waking up, what the hell are we going to do?" Stiles asked.

"Idon't know." Scarlett said panicked.

"Please don't kill me for this…" Stiles said as he raised his fist and punched Derek.

"Ah, ow, god!" Stiles yelled as he pulled his fist back.

"He's awake." Scarlett said looking to Scott as he picked up the bullet.

Once they got Derek stood up Stiles looked down to his bruised knuckles, "Oh god." He said as he repeatedly opened his hand and made a fist to see if anything was broken.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she grabbed his hand and looked at it.

"I, uhh…" He started to say as he looked at their hands, and then at her as their eyes met.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked as Derek broke the bullet apart and lit the wolfs bane on fire.

Letting go of his hand she looked at Stiles for a few seconds longer before looking back to Derek as he picked up the wolfs bane and pushed it against the wound.

Screaming in pain he fell to the floor as he pushed the wolfs bane farther into wound.

He yelled as his body thrashed around on the floor but the wound healed right before their eyes.

"That was awesome!" Stiles screamed when he was all healed.

Hearing a noise they looked up to the garage door open and Eleanor walk in.

She looked at Derek shirtless on the floor and then to Scarlett, Scott and Stiles.

"Mom…" Scarlett said wide eyed.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked shocked.

"I can explain." Scarlett said.

"Oh crap…" Stiles breathed out.

"Everyone in the kitchen … now." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Derek stood and up and looked around.

"You too buddy." Eleanor said pointing to the kitchen.

They all walked in and sat down while Eleanor paced back and forth.

"I kept hearing screams coming from the garage and I tried to ignore it, but I finally had to see what kind of chemistry project you were doing after Scott rang the doorbell and ran into the house franticly." She said.

"This is all a big misunderstanding." Derek tried to say.

"Who are you, and where the hell is your shirt?" Eleanor asked.

"Mom, this is Derek Hale and his shirt is in the garage." Scarlett said.

"So he was fully clothed when he got here?" Eleanor asked.

"Oh my god." Scarlett breathed out embarrassed.

"Yeah, oh my god. You have a lot of explaining to do young lady." Eleanor yelled.

"It's not her fault, it's mine." Stiles said.

Scarlett looked over at him.

"I'm listening Stiles, this is the part where you keep explaining why there's a shirtless Derek Hale running around my house and blood on the floor in my garage!" She said, trying to not to yell at the kids that weren't her own.

"I hit him with my car when I was driving Scarlett home, he came running out of the woods and I didn't see him in time." Stiles lied.

"There's uh, never anybody driving on the roads out here." Derek said nodding.

"Why didn't you take him to the hospital?" she asked.

"If the insurance goes up anymore, my dad will take my car from me." Stiles said.

"And Derek doesn't have health insurance." Scarlett chimed in nodding.

"The blood on the floor?" Eleanor asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I have really bad stomach ulcers and when I get too stressed sometimes I spit up blood. Being hit by a car, very stressful." Derek said.

"And the agonized screams I heard?" She asked.

"His shoulder got dislocated, and I had to pop it back into place. It took a few tries." Scarlett said.

"Where did you learn how to fix dislocated shoulders?" Eleanor asked.

"Obviously she's not very good at it." Derek said.

"I watched some videos online." She told her mom as she shot Derek a look out of the corner of her eye.

"That's why he's shirtless, they had to try and see the bones moving under his skin." Scott finally spoke up.

"And where do you come into all of this Scott?" Eleanor asked, staring him down.

"He…" Stiles stated to say.

"Everyone else spoke for themselves, let him." She cut him off.

"Okay…" Stiles breathed out.

"I was closing up the animal clinic when they called me and I stole some pain medicine from the office to bring to him." Scott lied.

"You gave him medicine for animals?" She asked her eyes wide.

"It's not as bad as it sounds; most of it is the same stuff humans take just lower dosages." Scott said.

Eleanor looked back and forth between all of them.

"Okay, either this story is crazy enough to be true or the 4 of you should team up for a creative writing contest." She said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Believe us or don't believe us, either way it doesn't change anything, we're telling the truth." Scarlett said.

"Then why did you lie to me?" she asked.

"I was afraid you'd kick him out of the house." Scarlett said.

"Why?" Her mom asked.

"He was wrongfully arrested for the murder of his sister and since then everyone in town acts like he's got leprosy or something. He doesn't have anyone…" Scarlett said.

The stern look on Eleanor's face softened.

"I am sorry about Laura." She said looking to Derek who silently nodded.

"Honey, I love the lengths that you go to –to help people. But I don't like you lying to me about it. I'd like to think you get your caring and empathy from me, you should have known I wouldn't kick him out." Eleanor said.

"We're all really sorry for lying; we were all just so freaked out and panicked. We didn't know what to do." Stiles said.

Eleanor nodded.

"Go get your shirt." She said to Derek.

As he went into the garage, Eleanor walked over to the cabinet they kept medicine and vitamins in.

Scarlett exchanged looks with Scott and Stiles, as her heart pounded away inside of her chest.

"Derek, here." Eleanor said as she handed him a bottle of pills.

"What's this?" He asked.

"I had some dental work done a few months ago and they gave me a prescription for Vicoden, I had it filled but never took any. This has to be better than whatever animal painkillers they fed you." She said.

Nodding he said, "Thank you."

"Have a goodnight Derek." Eleanor said to him.

He nodded and started towards the front door.

"Bye." Scarlett called after him.

Sitting down at the table Eleanor continued to stare at them.

"Do you guys have any idea how lucky you are that he's not going to press charges?" Eleanor asked.

The all nodded.

"Alright, it's getting late and frankly you all have driven my blood pressure through the roof. I think I've had all I can take for the night." She said.

"So I'm free to go?" Scott asked.

Eleanor nodded but when Stiles stood up she's aid, "Not you, Stiles."

"See you tomorrow, guys." Scott said as he hurried from the house.

"How the hell did you not see a full grown man in the road?" Eleanor asked him.

"Mom you saw Derek, he's crazy built…" She said.

"What?" Stiles asked looking at her.

"He works out! He runs really fast, and he honestly did just dart across the road." She continued.

"Stiles, I like you…" Eleanor said with a sigh.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"But you hit someone with my daughter in the car with you, that's not okay." She said.

"I would never do anything to hurt her." Stiles assured her.

Scarlett glanced over at him and smiled to herself at his words.

"I believe you, which is why I'm letting you off with a warning. If you ever get in some kind of accident again, I won't let her back in the car with you." Eleanor said.

"Understandable." Stiles said nodding.

"Goodnight Stiles." Eleanor said.

"I… I can go?" He asked.

"Yes." Eleanor nodded as she spoke.

"See you at school." He said to Scarlett as he stood up.

"Goodnight." She said.

Once he was gone Eleanor sighed, "You're giving me gray hairs from stress."

"You don't have a gray hair on your head." Scarlett said.

"Well, I imagine they'll start springing up overnight." Eleanor said.

Scarlett waited for her mom to tell her she was grounded until she turned 18.

"Go to bed, you've got school in the morning." She said giving her daughter a stern look.

"Goodnight mom." She said surprised as she headed up to her room.

* * *

**A/N**_**- Thank you so much for reading! I hope you guys all enjoyed the new chapter. **_

_**I can't wait for season 3! Have you all seen the trailer? Pretty sure I had a heart attack when I watched it... **_

_**If you haven't yet, don't forget to check out 'Once in A Blue Moon' - a Stiles/OC/Derek triangle and Isaac/OC/Jackson triangle collaboration with my very good friend Miss E. Charlotte.**_

**I'd really appreciate it, if you'd take just a few moments to leave a review. Even if it's only a few lines to let me know you've read the chapter, I appreciate it so much. ^_^ **


	11. Rental Scare

**11 – Rental Scare**

"_It's fear of being afraid that frightens me more than anything else." ~__Jerome Cady_

* * *

"Hey." Scarlett said as she walked in the classroom and took her seat beside Stiles.

"How'd last night go with you mom?" He asked.

"Better than I thought. I think she wants to accept what we told her instead of trying to dig deeper, which is fine with me. The less she knows about all of this the better off she is." Scarlett said nodding.

He nodded.

"Hey, so it's… um, Friday." Stiles said, watching her as she copied some notes down from the chalk board.

"Yeah, it is." She said nodding.

"Is it really a girls night with your mom, or did you make that up?" He asked.

"I made it up." She admitted.

"Well, if you don't have plans then maybe we could do something." He said.

She smiled as she looked back down to her notebook.

"Like a date?" She asked, not looking up at him.

"Are you really going to make me go through this?" He asked, as he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans.

"Uh-huh." She said nodding as she continued to copy down the notes.

"Alright, fine. Scarlett, do you want to go out with me tonight, on a date?" He asked.

She smiled as she laid her pen down on her notebook and looked at him.

"I can't." she said.

"You can't? You made me go through all of that for nothing?" He asked.

"It wasn't for nothing. Yes, I want to go on a date with you… but I can't this weekend because my mom will be home all weekend and she told me I wasn't to leave the house until Monday morning for school." She explained.

"So next weekend?" He asked.

"Yes, I'd love to go out with you next weekend." She said.

Jackson was walking past their table and heard her. He stopped and looked over at them.

"Are you kidding?" He asked, looking between them.

"Stop eavesdropping, nosey." Scarlett said to him.

**~(That night)~**

"Hey Lydia." Scarlett said as she got out of her car outside of the video rental store.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Lydia asked as she rolled the window down on her car.

"Our cable box is broken, so my mom sent me out to grab some movies for the weekend." She explained.

"Do me a favor; make sure Jackson gets 'The Notebook' instead of some stupid sports movie called 'Hoosiers'." She said.

"You're still making him watch 'The Notebook' every time you guys rent a movie? It's been out for years… and Hoosiers is actually a really good movie." Scarlett said.

"Do I look like someone who would sit through a stupid movie about football?" Lydia asked.

"'Hoosiers' is about a basketball team, it's a true story." Scarlett said.

"Whatever, just make sure he gets 'The Notebook'." Lydia said.

Scarlett walked inside the store and Lydia rolled the window back up.

"Hello?" Jackson called out in the video store.

"Hello." Scarlett replied.

"Where the hell is everyone at?" He asked her.

"Maybe out back on break or the bathroom?" she said with a shrug.

"Well do you know where 'The Notebook' is?" He asked.

"Not really. I watched it when it first came out; made me cry like a baby so I didn't watch it again." She admitted.

"It might be over here." She said as she walked over to a shelf of DVDs.

"So, you and Stilinski…" He said as he picked up the movie.

"Yeah, I uh, I really like him." She admitted.

"Have to say, I didn't expect it… at all." He said.

Sighing she said, "Shut up, just be my best friend and be supportive even if you don't like him."

"I didn't say anything. I just never saw this one coming." He said.

"I really didn't either." She admitted, smiling to herself as she thought about him.

"Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?" He asked.

"I got in some trouble with my mom and I'm on house arrest this weekend." She said.

"Well, tomorrow I'm renting 'Hoosiers' and coming over; I have seen 'The Notebook' way over a hundred times." He said.

"I'm in trouble, not allowed to have anyone over either." She explained.

"I'm not just anyone besides your mom loves me." Jackson pointed out.

"True and she likes 'Hoosiers', if you bring a pizza you might get away with it." She said laughing.

"Something isn't right…" She said, her voice quiet.

"Yeah, you and Stilinski." Jackson said.

"No, I mean in here. Look." She said pointing to a ladder under an open light fixture.

"Hello?" Jackson called out.

The store was silent.

They slowly made their way over to where the ladder was.

"Oh my god… we have to get out of here." She said as she grabbed his arm.

He looked and saw someone's legs sticking out in the isle between rows of shelves.

"Are you okay?" Jackson yelled, looking to see if the leg moved.

A sick feeling rose in her stomach.

"We need to go." She said pulling on his arm.

Ignoring her and pulling his arm away he slowly walked up to the man lying on the floor.

"Damn it, Jackson!" Scarlett breathed out as she followed him.

Once they reached the man, they saw his neck was shredded and he was covered in blood.

"Oh my god…" Jackson breathed out his eyes wide.

Taking out her phone she called 911 and reported the murder and their location.

Jackson took a few steps backwards and ran into the ladder; it got hooked on an exposed wire and pulled it from the ceiling.

All the lights went off and then started to flicker.

"We have to go." She said to him again.

He didn't responded just stared wide eyed at the front of the store.

Turning around she saw a pair of glowing red eyes as a low growl sounded through the store.

Pushing him down behind a shelf she knelt beside him, she knew it was the alpha werewolf; the same one she had seen in the woods that attacked Scott.

"What are we…" Jackson started to say but she cupped her hand over his mouth and shook her head back and forth as she held her breath.

The growling continued followed by a series of loud thuds, they peeked around the side of the shelves and saw they were falling over like dominos headed straight for them.

She point to the back fire exit, but as they both tried to make a break for it the shelf they had been hiding behind fell and trapped them both from the waist down.

Scarlett let out a pained whimper as she tried to get out from under the weight of the shelf but couldn't.

She looked over at Jackson and some tears fell from her eyes onto the carpet as she saw the werewolf approaching them form Jackson's side.

Hearing it get closer, but too afraid to look behind him his breathing grew even shakier.

Reaching over she grabbed Jackson's hand and closed her eyes knowing once the werewolf killed him it would kill her.

She felt his grip tighten on her hand and then he heard the growling stop before a loud shattering of glass as it busted through a large store window.

Her entire body shook from fear as she opened her eyes and looked around.

"It's gone." She breathed out.

**~(~)~**

Not having any other plans that night, Stiles rode with his dad while he was on patrol. They stopped at a fast food restaurant to get some food.

"Did they forget my curly fries?" his dad asked him.

"you're not supposed to eat fries, especially the curly ones." Stiles reminded him.

"Well, if I'm carrying a lethal weapon and I want the curly fries -I will have the curly fries." His dad replied.

Taking a drink of his soda Stiles said "If you think getting rid of all the contractions in your sentence makes your argument any more legitimate. You are wrong." Stiles said.

Dispatch came over the radio, "Unit one, do you copy?"

Excitedly Stiles reached forward to grab the speaker to respond.

Sherriff Stilinski smacked his hand away as he picked it up and said, "Unit one. Copy."

Stiles looked over at his dad before shoving a handful of curly fries in his mouth.

"We got a report of a possible 187." Dispatch said.

"A murder?" Stiles said, his voice muffled as some fries fell out of his mouth.

Turning on the sirens, the Sherriff sped to the video store.

As he pulled in the parking lot there was already a few ambulances on scene.

"Oh my god…" Stiles said, his eyes wide with fear as he started to open the door before his dad even came to a complete stop.

"Stiles, stay here." His dad ordered.

"No." Stiles said looking at his dad.

"What do you mean no?" He asked as he started to get out of the car.

Pointing to the dark blue Impala, Stiles said, "That's Scarlett's car."

Jumping out of the car Stiles went up to the ambulance, his heart sinking as he saw Jackson and Lydia, but not Scarlett.

"No…" He breathed out looking around, but didn't see her.

"Where's Scarlett?" He asked Jackson and Lydia.

"I don't know." Lydia breathed out, still shaking from fear.

"You don't know? What do you mean you don't know?" Stiles yelled.

"Back up." One of the E. said as they pushed Stiles back a little.

Looking up at the door he saw Scarlett walking out of the store with a few of the cops, she had been explaining what happened.

"Stiles." She breathed out when she saw him.

Pushing past the E.M.T he walked up to her, "Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded and crossed her arms over her chest.

Then taking a deep breath some tears started to fall down her cheeks as she shook her head back and forth, then she stepped forward and hugged him.

Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and held her against him, thankful she was at least physically alright.

After speaking to some of the other officers on the scene, Sherriff Stilinski walked up to them.

"How are you holding up?" He asked her.

Letting go of Stiles she wiped her eyes and shrugged.

"The Impala is yours?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said looking at her car.

"Can you come with me for a minute?" He asked.

She nodded and started to follow him when Stiles grabbed her hand and walked with her.

"Was your car like this before tonight?" He asked her, as he pointed to 3 deep scratch marks going across the driver's side of the car.

"No… it's new." She said.

**~()~**

"How are you both doing?" The principal asked as he looked between Jackson and Scarlett.

"I'm fine, how many times do I have to tell people this? I said I'm fine." Jackson snapped.

"I know you both have been through a lot. Miss Martin stayed home from classes today, it will count as an excused absence if you both need the day off too." He told them about Lydia.

"I don't need to be at home. My mom is at work and the last thing I need is to be is home alone… I need to be here around other people." Scarlett said as she tucked some of her blonde hair behind her ear.

The principal looked between them again before nodding and giving them each a pass to their first class.

As they walked into chemistry, everyone turned and stared at them.

Quietly the both took their seats.

"Hey." Stiles said looking beside him to Scarlett.

"Hey." She replied as she looked at the page number in his open text book and opened hers to the same page.

After speaking to Jackson the teacher came over to her "Scarlett, if you need to leave early for any reason. Just let me know." He said.

She nodded.

Looking around the classroom he then said, "Everyone start reading chapter nine."

Stiles kept hi-lighting the text in his book.

"Mr. Stilinski, try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's a chemistry book, not a coloring book." The teacher said.

"How are you?" Stiles asked her.

"Jackson looks bad doesn't he? He's pale…" She said looking behind them.

"Yeah, he's pale but I asked how you were." He said again.

"There's these cut things on the back of his neck, I didn't notice them till last night but it looks like claw marks or something… looks infected." She said.

After class she started towards study hall.

"Wait." Stiles said as he grabbed her arm.

"I'm going to be late for class." She said.

"Then be late, will you just please answer me?" He asked.

"I don't have an answer." She admitted shrugging.

"So you're not okay?" He asked.

"Jackson and I have been best friends since we were in 2nd grade." She said.

"I know, I remember." He said nodding.

"I was trapped under a shelf in the video store right beside him when that alpha started towards us from his side. I was right beside him and I could see the terror in his eyes when he heard the footsteps getting closer to him." She said swallowing hard.

"And all I could think was that I was going to have to watch and listen to my best friend be murdered not even a foot away from me before I got my own throat ripped out." She said.

His eyes searched her face as she spoke.

"I need to get to study hall." She said as she walked past him.

**~(After school)~**

Hearing a knock on his bedroom door, Stiles said "What?"

Opening the door to his room Scarlett walked in.

"Whoa, uh… hey." He said as he jumped up from his computer chair looked at her surprised.

"Whoa, what?" she asked as she shut the door behind her.

"I just wasn't expecting you." He said.

"Your dad let me in." She said.

"No, it's fine. I'm glad you're here." He said.

"I went to see Lydia and I stole her cellphone." Scarlett admitted.

He looked at her confused.

"This was taken the other night at the video rental store." She said as she cued up a short video clip and handed it to him.

He watched with wide eyes as the camera frame caught a glimpse of the alpha darting past the car.

"Oh my god." He said, looking up to her.

"Maybe we should show Scott? I don't really know." She said shrugging.

Taking out his own phone Stiles called his best friend, "We found something and we need to talk to you so if you could turn your phone on that'd be great. Or else I'll kill you, do you understand me I'm gonna kill you. I'm too upset to come with a witty description as to how I'm going to kill you. But I'm just gonna do it, okay."

"Wow." She said raising her eyebrows at him.

"I've been trying to call him all day, he skipped school with Allison." Stiles explained.

After a few moments of silence she said, "I'm sorry for being weird and stuff lately. I swear I'm normally better at handling things than this."

"Don't apologize. And for the record, I think you're handling things really well. I would have been like, curled up fetal position on the floor by the time the police got there." He said.

She let out a small laugh and shook her head.

They both looked to bedroom door when they heard knocking.

"Come in." Stiles yelled.

Opening the door his dad said, "Please tell me I'm going to hear good news at this parent/teacher thing tonight."

"Depends on how you define good news." Stiles said.

"I define it as you getting straight A's with no behavioral issues." His dad answered.

"You might wanna re-think that definition." Stiles said.

"Enough said." His said with a sigh.

* * *

**A/N-_ Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you guys all liked the chapter. ^_^ _**

_**On my page there is now another Teen Wolf story 'Once in a Blue Moon' that is a collaboration between my very good friend Miss E Charlotte and myself. It's a Isaac/OC/Jackson triangle and Stiles/OC/Derek triangle story. We're having so much fun writing it together, and I hope you'll check it out.**_

**Please take a few moments to leave a review and let me know if you've read this chapter. I appreciate your kind words so much and you all truly inspire me, your support means so much. ^_^**


	12. The Truth Starts to Come Out

**12- The Truth Starts to Come Out**

* * *

"_If you want to keep a secret, you must also hide it from yourself." ~ George Orwell_

* * *

After school on Friday, Stiles was taking Scarlett home but they had to make a stop by Allison's so Scarlett could drop off some notes she had borrowed.

As they pulled into the driveway, Allison's dad and his sister were getting out of their car.

"Hi Mr. Argent." Scarlett said with a smile.

"Scarlett, I'm sorry but Allison isn't allowed to have friends over she is still grounded." He said, still angered at his daughter for skipping class.

"I know, I just wanted to drop her notes off. She let me borrow them for a day I missed school." She said.

"Hi there, I'm Kate Argent… Allison's aunt."She said extending a hand.

"Scarlett Aimer." She said forcing a smile and shaking her hand.

"Aimer?" Chris, Allison's dad asked.

"Yeah." She said nodding.

"Are you any relation to an Aaron Aimer from Nebraska?" He asked.

"Um, yeah. He's my uncle." She said.

"Imagine that." Kate said raising her eyebrows.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Have you looked into your family's history much?" Kate asked.

"No, I'm not really into the whole geology thing." Scarlett brushed off the question.

"You should, you can find some pretty interesting things out when you dig deep enough at something. Your family could surprise you." Kate said with a knowing smile.

"Kate." Chris scolded looking at her.

"Have you ever shot a gun or a crossbow?" Kate asked.

"That's enough Kate." Chris said.

"A girls gotta know how to defend herself." Kate said as she patted her brother on the shoulder and walked inside of the house.

"I'll give Allison her notes back, thank you for returning them." Her dad said as he took the notebook from her.

Once they were back in Stiles' car and drove away he said, "Well that was weird."

"I know, how random was that?" she asked with a laugh.

**~(Later that night)~**

"The movie was pretty good." Scarlett said with a small laugh as Stiles walked her up to the door.

"Yeah, it was." He agreed.

They looked at each other in the soft lighting on the dimly lit porch, and she felt her heart skip a few beats.

Stepping forward his eyes locked with hers for a few moments before he slowly leaned in and kissed her.

Pulling back he rested his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes.

Smiling she kissed him back as he placed a hand on her lower back and pulled her closer to him.

**~(Monday morning)~**

Groaning Scarlett sat on the side of her bed and rubbed her eyes wishing she could sleep for a few more hours, but then she remembered she had chemistry first thing in the morning and she'd see Stiles.

Groggily she stumbled into the bathroom and showered. She had the outfit she'd picked out the night before already in the bathroom.

After fixing her hair and make-up, she changed into a pink dress with white polka-dots and a pair of white heels.

Opening her bathroom door she walked out in her room and looked in the mirror on her closet door as she put in a pair of earrings.

She dropped one, after picking it up and looking back in the mirror she gasped when she saw someone behind her.

Quickly spinning around she saw Derek standing in her room.

"Oh my god, what the hell are you doing in here?" She asked, trying to catch her breath.

"I was trying to track the alpha again last night." He stated.

"And you're in my room before 7 o'clock in the morning why?" she asked.

"I tracked it here." He said.

"What?" She asked her eyes wide.

"You need to see something." He said as he started for her bedroom door.

"Whoa, you can't go out there. How am I supposed to explain to my mom why you're in my room?" She asked as she grabbed his arm.

"She already left for work." He explained, as he pulled his arm away and walked out of her room.

Sighing she quickly grabbed her school bag and her purse before unplugging her cellphone and heading downstairs.

Taking her out on the front porch he showed her a spiral design scratched into the wood of the front door to her house.

"What does it mean?" She asked.

"The alpha has had two opportunities to kill you, but you're still alive. So it's toying with you." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"But why?" she asked.

"You tell me." He said.

Rolling her eyes she said, "I need to leave before I'm late to school."

Turning around she saw his car was parked right behind hers, blocking her in the driveway.

"We can talk on the way." He said as he walked past her towards his car.

She stood on the porch.

"Or we can talk here and you can be late." He called over his shoulder.

Shaking her head angrily she got in his car.

"Look, you're wasting your time… I don't know why the alpha is toying with me." She said.

"There has to be a reason that it's trying to scare you instead of kill you. We just need to figure out why." He said.

"Good luck with that." She mumbled.

"You're going to help me." He said, looking over at her.

"I don't have the time." She said.

"what do you mean you don't have the time?" He asked.

"I failed a really important chemistry test and now I have to work twice as hard to pass the class, not to mention my other grades are slipping because I'm always so distracted with all of this that I'm not paying attention in school." She said.

"Don't you think this problem is a little bigger than passing your classes?" He asked as he pulled to a stop in front of the school.

"Look, I know that you can tell by my heart beat if I'm lying or not so listen to me. I have no idea why the alpha would be after me or trying to toy with me." She said to him before she opened her door and stepped out.

As he drove away she looked up to see Stiles standing next to his jeep looking at her confused.

"If you needed a ride to school I could have taken you." He said as he walked up to her, he didn't like her spending time with Derek.

Leaning in she kissed him and then said, "I didn't need a ride to school, not until Derek blocked my car in the driveway."

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"He thinks the alpha is trying to toy with me." She said as she pulled her phone from her pocket and showed him the picture she'd taken of the swirl on the door.

"Is that your front door?" He asked taking her phone and looking closer.

"Yeah, Derek said he tracked the alpha to my house last night." She said taking her phone back.

"How do you know Derek didn't scratch that into your door? It's the same type of swirl that the rope with the wolfs bane was in over his sisters grave in his yard." Stiles said.

"I think Derek may have a point. At the video store, I was trapped under a shelf with nowhere to go. The alpha could have easily killed me, but it didn't. And then there's these deep scratches down the side of of my car. Something is off." She said.

"I don't like this." Stiles said.

"Yeah, me either." She said as he took her hand and they headed into school.

Later that day Lydia stopped her in the hallway, "I'm so mad at you." She said.

"Uh, why? I haven't talked to you since school on Friday." Scarlett reminded her.

"Exactly, that's why I'm mad. Your date was Friday night, I waited up for you to call me with a rundown of how it went. When you didn't call, I expected you to call Saturday or Sunday, but you didn't." Lydia said.

"Sorry. We saw a movie Friday night and then Saturday we got lunch at the mall and walked around for a while." She said with an apologetic look.

"And Sunday?" Lydia questioned.

"I had breakfast with my mom and then pretty much spent the rest of the day talking on the phone." She admitted.

"With who, because I know it wasn't me. Oh my god, did you call Allison before me?" She gasped.

"No, I haven't talked to her since Friday either. I was on the phone with Stiles." She explained.

"You seriously talked to him all weekend, and you're still convinced you like him?" Lydia questioned.

"I do like him." She snapped.

"Like who?" Allison asked as she joined them.

"Her date with Stiles was Friday." Lydia said.

"Oh my god! That's right, I completely forgot." Allison said as she leaned against the lockers they were standing by.

"Well?" Lydia said.

"Well what?" Scarlett asked.

"Don't do that! Tell me how the date was." Lydia said.

"It was really good, I had fun." She said, not able to stop the smile that spread over her lips.

"You really do like him." Allison said, smiling at her.

"Did he kiss you yet?" Lydia asked.

"Lydia." Scarlett said with a sigh.

"What? It took him how many years to get the courage to ask you out, even when it was obvious you liked him back. It's a valid question and we're your best friends." She defended.

"Yes, we kissed." She answered.

"So you made the first move?" Allison asked.

"You are as bad as her." Scarlett said with a laugh.

"No, he kissed me." She told them.

"Have you guys talked about the formal dance yet?" Lydia asked.

"No, why?" She asked.

"Your dating him might actually be a good thing. We're all three going to have boyfriends for the dance, maybe we can all get a limo or something." Lydia said.

"It's a formal dance, not the prom." Allison said.

"No reason not to arrive in style." Lydia defended.

"Scott and I have talked about it a little, but it's still a ways off." Allison said.

"What about you?" She asked looking to Scarlett.

"What about me?" She asked.

"The dance, have you made plans?" Lydia asked.

"I don't really see the point yet? It's not happening really soon and who knows what might happen between now and then." She said.

"I thought you really liked, Stiles." Allison said confused.

"I do, but that doesn't mean I'm planning our future…" She said.

"It's a dance, not a wedding." Allison said with a small laugh.

Scarlett stayed silent.

"What's wrong?" Allison asked.

"She's a rare type." Lydia said with a sigh.

"What?" Allison asked.

"A girl, with commitment issues." Lydia said.

"I do not have commitment issues." She defended.

"You're afraid to make any plans for the future because you're always expecting something to go wrong, and you're afraid to fall for someone." Lydia said with a small frown.

"Just because things didn't work out with your parents doesn't mean your relationships are doomed." Allison said her voice soft.

"Look, it's high school. I'm 16 years old… the only thing in my future I need to be thinking about is college." Scarlett told them.

"I need to find Stiles; he's giving me a ride home." She said as she turned and walked away.

Once she was out of ear shot, Allison looked at Lydia and said "Her parents' divorce really messed her up, didn't it?"

"It sure convinced her that nothing lasts." Lydia said.

**~(A week later)~**

Carrying a bag of trash out to the trashcan, Scarlett stopped and looked around her back yard.

"Given anymore thought as to why the alpha is targeting you?" Derek asked.

"Oh my god, you have got to stop sneaking up on me." She said as she turned and faced him.

"Answer the question." He said.

"Yes, I've been thinking and no I haven't come up with an explanation." She answered.

Taking a few steps closer he said, "Why even try to lie to me, you know I can hear your heart."

Sighing she said, "And it's an entirely unfair advantage."

"If we figure out why the alpha is after you, then maybe we can figure out who he is in his human form." Derek reasoned.

"I don't want to think about it." Shea admitted to him.

"You have to." He answered.

"Goodnight Derek." She said as she turned and started to head towards the door but he grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me." She said trying to pull her arm away but he held onto her.

"How long do you think the alpha is going to draw symbols and toy with you before he starts killing people your close to? We have to find it, so I can take it down." He said, his voice low and eyes intense as he stared at her.

"What the hell is going on?" A voice said.

They both looked up to see Scarlett's cousin, Ryan walking towards them.

"Let go of her, Hale." Ryan said his tone gruff.

Derek let go of her.

"It's okay. He's a friend… and he was just leaving." Scarlett said as she looked at Derek.

Once Derek was gone and she was back inside of the house with her cousin she said, "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in like 3 years."

"Why were you talking to Derek Hale?" He asked.

"I asked you a question first." She stated, not liking the tone of his voice.

"I heard about the attack at the video store and I came to check on you." He said.

"After 3 years of no contact?" She asked.

"I answered a question. Now it's your turn." He said.

"I already told you. Derek's a friend." She said.

"You have to stop talking to him." He warned.

"No I don't." she argued.

"There are things about him… about this town that you don't know about. It's too dangerous, just trust me on this." He said, as he looked around the living room.

"Weren't you and Derek friends back in high school? You guys were in the same grade." She remembered, and wondered if he knew about werewolves.

Taking a deep breath he said, "We were never really friends, but you have to stay away from him."

* * *

**A/N- Thank you all for reading! ^_^ If you haven't yet, please check out my newest Teen Wolf story 'Once in A Blue Moon', I've been writing it with one of my good friends Miss E Charlotte.**

**What did you all think of the season 3 premier!? **

**I'd really appreciate it if you'd take the time to leave a review and let me know if you're still reading. You're kind words and support mean so much! ^_^**


	13. Separation Anxiety

**13- Separation Anxiety**

"_Friendship... is not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learned anything.__" ~__**Muhammad Ali**__  
_

* * *

Sighing in frustration Scarlett dropped her chemistry book on the coffee table and looked over to Stiles who was scribbling on his notebook.

"What did you get for question one?" she asked.

"Oh, uh… I haven't gotten that far yet." He said looking over at her.

Leaning over and looking at his paper she said, "You haven't even gotten your name on the paper."

"I can't concentrate." He admitted as he dropped his book and notebook on the table next to hers.

"I can't either. My grades have never been this low in my life." She said as she rubbed her temples.

"Really? Mine have." He said.

"I just feel like, we have a freaking werewolf problem and I'm supposed to sit here and concentrate on chemistry? It just feels like a waste of time." She said.

He nodded and looked around the living room in his house.

"Have you talked to Scott?" She asked.

"Nope." Stiles said.

Stiles still partially blamed him for his dad getting hurt at the school, and for not answering his phone that day when he skipped school with Allison.

"At least your dad wasn't seriously hurt, right?" She offered.

"Yeah, but still." He said shaking his head back and forth.

Leaning over she kissed him, as she pulled back their eyes locked and her breath caught in her throat.

Pulling her face back to his, he reclaimed her mouth with his and their kiss deepened.

Soon both of their breathing had grown uneven, and they moved to where she was straddling his lap.

Her soft blonde hair fell between his fingers as he pulled her face back to his again, slowly his hands rubbed down her sides and landed on her hips as their clothed bodies moved together.

She smiled against his parted lips as his hands worked their way under the edge of her shirt and he held onto her bare sides.

His breathing grew even shakier at how silky smooth her skin felt under his hands.

A part of him still couldn't believe after crushing on her for as long as he could remember that they were now actually together.

"Crap…" He breathed out, as he broke their kiss when he heard the door to his house open.

Quickly she moved back beside him on the couch and tried to control her breathing.

He picked his text book up from the table and sat it on his lap as he held his breath and tried to slow his heart rate.

"Hey dad." Stiles greeted as his dad walked in the living room.

Scarlett looked up and smiled at Stiles' dad, before looking back down to her book and hoping that her face wasn't flushed.

"What are you two up to?" He asked.

"Studying." They both said.

"What class?" he asked as he walked over and looked at their blank papers.

"Chemistry." Scarlett answered.

He nodded and looked at the book Stiles' was holding against his lap.

"Son, it helps if you don't have the book upside down." Sherriff Stilinski said.

Scarlett looked over and stifled a laugh.

"Noted." Stiles said nodding and not looking up at his dad.

Looking between then once more, he walked into the kitchen.

Closing her book she leaned over and kissed him, "See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What, no… you don't have to go." He said, as he leaned in kissing her again.

"Actually I do, I have to study before I completely ruin my G.P.A." She said.

"We can study together… we're studying." He said, not wanting her to leave.

"Bye." She said with a smile as she kissed him again before leaving the house.

**~(~)~**

"You're here early." Jackson said as he sat down at a table in the cafeteria with Scarlett.

"I thought if I get here before classes started I could concentrate to finish our chemistry homework, but it's not working so well." She admitted.

"Weren't you going to Stilinski's to study?" He asked.

"Yeah, but that didn't work so well either." She said.

"So… what'd you do instead?" He asked.

"Seriously? It's bad enough Lydia is grilling me every time I've spent time with him." She said with an arched eyebrow.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him.

"Still not so good." He admitted.

"You need to go to a doctor and get your neck checked out, it looks bad Jackson." She said.

"I'm going to." He said, as he looked down at his open notebook.

"Is that last night's chemistry assignment?" She asked.

"Yeah… I copied Danny's earlier. I've not been able to concentrate." He said.

"Can I copy your stolen homework answers please?" She asked.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked his eyes wide.

"No…" She said as she pulled the paper from his folder and started to write the answers down.

"Scarlett Aimer copying somebody's homework? You've never copied anyone's answers in your life." He said.

"I've been distracted." She defended with a sigh.

"Thank you." She said as she handed him the paper back once she was done.

"See you in class… oh and you've got a week to get to the doctor about your neck, or I'll call and make your appointment and drag your ass there." She called over her shoulder as she left the cafeteria.

Walking outside she saw Stiles' park his jeep.

"Hey." She said as she met him as he was getting out of his car.

"Hey." He said back with a smile as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Did you get that chemistry assignment done?" She asked.

"I got a far as putting my name on the paper." He admitted with a sigh.

"Well, it's a step up from how much you had done when I left." She said as she pulled her homework from her folder and handed it to him.

"You finished it?" He asked, looking at the paper.

"I copied it from Jackson, who copied it from Danny… who I assume did it himself." She said, as she looked around them.

Setting everything down on the hood of his car he quickly scribbled the answers down on his own paper.

"Thanks." He said as he handed it back.

"We seriously have to pull it together; I don't want to repeat any classes." She said as they walked in school hand in hand.

"Hey guys." Scott said as he rounded the corner and saw them.

Stiles ignored him.

"Morning." Scarlett said with a small smile.

When they got to their chemistry class he looked over at her as she sat quietly seeming lost in her own world.

"Everything okay?" he asked her.

"You know how I told you my cousin was back in town?" She asked.

"Ryan, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, well… he's being really weird. He freaked out on me when he saw me talking to Derek and now he's constantly asking me what attacked me a the video store." She admitted.

"What did you tell him?" He asked.

"That it was a mountain lion. But then he tells me that it couldn't have been a mountain lion, and then ten minutes later he's asking me about it again." She said.

"That is weird." Stiles agreed.

"Do you think he knows about werewolves?" She asked.

Stiles shrugged.

**~()~**

"There you are." Stiles said as he saw Scarlett walking between sets of metal bleachers onto the field.

"Did you get it?" Stiles asked her.

Reaching into her purse she pulled out a heart rate monitor and handed it to Scott.

"Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors the track team uses?" He asked her.

"I might have borrowed it without asking." She said.

"Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate when he jogs." Stiles explained as he pulled a phone out of the duffel bag he had been carrying.

"Isn't that coaches phone?" Scott asked.

"I stole it." Stiles admitted.

Looking between them Scott said, "And why have you both suddenly turned into kleptos?"

"Because he's a bad influence." Scarlett said nodding to Stiles.

"Am not." He replied.

"You realize I don't even have free period the same time you do? I'm skipping my sociology class to help you." She said.

"And you're awesome for helping me." He said smiling at her.

Looking back to Scott he said, "When your heart rate goes up, you go wolf; when you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry. So maybe learning to control it is the key to controlling your heart rate."

"Like the incredible hulk?" Scott asked.

"Kind of like the incredible hulk yeah." Stiles said with a small shrug.

"Duct tape?" Stiles said.

Pulling a role of duct tape from her purse she said, "I'll have you the know, the school nurse saw me walk out of the janitors closet and I narrowly avoided getting a detention."

Stiles looked at her confused.

"I've never gotten detention." She said, not seeing why he didn't think it was a big deal.

"And you still haven't." he pointed out.

Stiles duct taped Scott's hands behind his back and had him stand in the middle of the field.

Walking away from him stiles opened the duffel bag and took one of the balls out and placed it in his lacrosse net.

Handing her the coaches phone he said, "You keep an eye on his heart rate."

"Okay." She nodded.

"Remember, don't get angry." Stiles yelled to Scott.

She watched as Stiles repeatedly used his lacrosse net to throw the balls at Scott.

Stiles laughed as Scott groaned in pain.

"Oh my god this is so mean." She said, laughing as she watched Scott get hit with another ball.

"That one hurt." Scott said.

"Quiet. Think about your heart rate about staying calm." Stiles reminded him as he hit him with another ball.

"Son of a bitch." Scott groaned in pain as one hit him in the jaw.

"You know, I think my aim is actually improving… don't you?" He asked looking over to Scarlett.

"It is." She agreed, still laughing.

"I wonder why!" Scott yelled.

"Don't get angry." Scarlett yelled at him.

"I'm not getting angry." He said.

After a few more hits Scott yelled "Wait a minute… hold on."

"Stiles…" She said as she showed him the phone.

They watched as Scott dropped to the ground and his heart rate started to go above 160.

"What the hell are we going to do if he wolfs out?" Scarlett whispered.

"I didn't think about that." Stiles said.

"Scott…" he said to his friend as he and Scarlett started to approach him.

The beeping on the phone slowed as he started to calm down.

"Scott, you started to change." Stiles said.

"From anger. But it was more than that, the angrier I got… the stronger I felt." He said as he rose to his feet.

Later that day she walked in economics class and took her seat beside Stiles.

They watched as Allison took her seat behind Scott.

"Take your seats, hurry up. We've got a lot to cover today." Coach Finstock said as the late bell rang.

Scooting her desk over until it was against Stiles' desk she said, "Did you return his phone?"

"Not yet." Stiles whispered.

They both watched as Scott tried to ignore Allison, but she kept talking to him.

Slamming a book down on his desk coach said, "Let's settle down. And start with a quick summary of last night's reading."

Seeing only a few hands go up he said, "Greenburg put your hand down, everybody knows you did the reading. How about McCall…"

"What?" Scott asked.

"The reading, summarize last night reading assignment." He instructed.

"Oh… I…" Scott nervously said.

"Did you do the reading or not?" the coach asked him.

"I think I forgot." Scott mumbled.

"Nice. Nice work, McCall. It's not like you're averaging a D in this class. Come on buddy, you know I can't keep you in the team if you have a D.

"How about the previous night's reading or the night before that?" the coach started to harass him.

"This isn't good." Stiles said as he pulled the coaches phone from his pocket and showed her that Scott's heart rate was steadily rising.

"Summarize a blog, the back of a cereal box, how about he adults only warning you read from your favorite website you visit every night. Anything?" The coach yelled.

Stiles rubbed his hand over his head as the monitor beeped faster with his increasing heart rate.

As his heart rate his 159, Scarlett grabbed Stiles' arm "He started to go wolf at 160."

"I know…" stiles breathed out as he tapped his foot nervously on the floor.

All of a sudden his heart rate dropped to 130, and then slowly decreased.

"He's controlling it." Stiles said.

"No, look… she's calming him down." Scarlett said as she pointed out that Allison was holding Scott's hand.

"She's what gets him to take back control." Stiles said quietly.

"He can't stay away from her." Scarlett said nodding.

"Miss Aimer, would you like to just share a desk with Stilinski?" the coach asked.

"Uh…" She said startled as she looked up.

"Is there a reason you've decided to re-arrange the rows of seating?" He asked.

"Technically I only rearranged my own seating." She said biting down on the inside of her cheek.

She hated being called out on in the middle of class, especially with how eccentric coach Finstock was.

"Technically it's a fire hazard; you've blocked yourself in your desk." He shot back at her.

"If a fire starts so close to me that I don't have time to move my desk to get out, then I'm dead anyways." She responded, feeling her cheeks darken.

"Why did you move your desk?" He asked as he leaned against his teacher's desk with arms folded across his chest.

She didn't respond.

"Tell me? Is there a reason you feel you need to be glued to Stilinski's side?" He said, his voice getting louder.

She bit down on her lip harder.

"Separation anxiety." She said with a shrug. Hoping he'd pick on someone else and leave her alone.

"Get back in your own row, Aimer." He said.

"Yes, coach." She said quietly as she scooted her desk back over to her own row.

* * *

**A/N- Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you guys all liked the chapter. ^_^**

**Don't forget I make sets to go along with my stories on Polyvore, the link to my account is up on my profile.**

_**On my page there is now another Teen Wolf story 'Once in a Blue Moon' that is a collaboration between my very good friend Miss E Charlotte and myself. It's a Isaac/OC/Jackson triangle and Stiles/OC/Derek triangle story. We're having so much fun writing it together, and I hope you'll check it out.**_

**Please take a few moments to leave a review and let me know if you've read this chapter. I appreciate your kind words so much and you all truly inspire me, your support means so much. ^_^**


	14. It's the Time of the Season

**14- It's the Time of the Season**

* * *

Taking a deep breath she ran her hands through her hair, and looked over to where Stiles was sitting.

She still couldn't believe the coach had turned his attention and eccentric badgering on her. He normally only embarrassed his lacrosse players in the middle of class.

A student working in the office during their study hall delivered a pass to the coach.

Coach Finstock read it and then said "Well, Aimer hopefully it won't be too stressful on your newly developed separation anxiety from Stilinski, cause' you're taking a trip to the counselors office."

Gathering her books she looked over at Stiles before she stood, took her pass and left the room.

"Hi Mrs. Milton." Scarlett said smiling as she walked into her guidance counselor's office.

"Scarlett, how are you?" Shea asked.

"I'm okay." She answered.

"We need to have a talk." Mrs. Milton said.

"Okay…" Scarlett said feeling like she wasn't going to like the talk.

"Are you having any problems at home?" She asked.

"Not really." Scarlett answered honestly.

"All freshman year and the beginning of this year you had a nearly perfect G.P.A, but in the past few months your grades have significantly dropped. You have nearly Cs and Ds across the board." She said.

"I know, I missed a few assignments and didn't think it was a big deal. But then they just kept adding up…" Scarlett said.

"It's been brought to my attention that you've made some new friends this year, Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall." Mrs. Milton said a she looked down at her notes.

"That's right." Scarlett said.

"What led to these friendships?" The counselor asked her.

"Um, well… Stiles is my boyfriend and Scott is his best friend, we all get along really great. But I don't understand what this has to do wtih anything." Scarlett said.

"I know being sixteen is an exciting time and having a boyfriend seems like it's so important…" She began to say.

"What are you trying to say?" Scarlett asked her.

With a sigh she said, "I'm sure that Mr. Stilinski and Mr. McCall are wonderful people, but honestly their academic track records aren't impressive. I can't help but think that your low grades and disinterest in school isn't due in some part to your new relationships."

"It isn't their fault." She defended.

"You didn't make it to your sociology class today, and I saw you out on the lacrosse field with Stiles while he pelted Scott with sports balls. Now, that was their free period, but you missed a class and an important test to watch them goof off." The counselor said bluntly.

"I can't really explain, but it was important." Scarlett tried to defend her actions.

"You had an academic plan set up Scarlett. Do you remember the high school to college program you signed up for at the start of your freshman year, to start dual credits for the A.P. classes you were going to take your junior and senior year?" Mrs. Milton asked her.

"Yeah…" Scarlett said.

"I've received this from the college." She said as she slid a paper across the desk to her.

"What is it?" Scarlett asked.

"You've been dropped from the program. Even if you make it into A.P. classes next year, you'll only receive high school credit." She explained.

"What? No… they can't do that." Scarlett said as she felt her heart race.

"You signed an agreement to maintain excellent grades through you freshman and sophomore year. I'm sorry, but your grades dropped so much this year that it got you kicked out of the program." She explained.

Swallowing hard Scarlett said, "No, this was my plan since I started high school. It was going to really knock time off of college."

"And you were well on your way, but… all actions have consequences." The counselor said.

"Is there a way I can get back into the program?" She asked, her light green eyes watery.

"The option for re-admittance into a program like this is to write an essay explaining where you went wrong, and what you'll do to fix it and doubling up on summer school classes. And it's not even a guarantee they will let you back in." She said, her face had a somber expression as she spoke.

"Look, you don't need to feel like this is the end of the world. People make mistakes, and you still have a bright future ahead of yourself. But you need to take a step back and seriously analyze your life. Every choice you make now, every relationship has the potential to make or break your dreams." She said.

"Are you saying that I need to break up with Stiles?" She asked, with tears in her eyes.

"You need to decide what's more important, having a boyfriend… or a good education leading to a career." She said.

"Stiles is important to me, and so is my academic future. I don't have to choose one or the other, I can make it work." She said, trying to sound confidant.

"I hope you can." Mrs. Milton said as the bell for class to be dismissed rang.

Once she was out of the office she saw Stiles.

"Hey, what did your counselor want?" He asked.

"She's just concerned because my grades have dropped." She said.

"Oh, well at least it wasn't anything serious… right?" He said.

"It is kind of serious." She said.

"Okay, then we'll fix it." He said, smiling at her.

"I hope so." She said as she looked around.

"But, right now I've got an idea about Scott." He said.

"We've still got 1 more class before schools over." She said, looking down at their hands as he laced his fingers with hers.

"It's just one class." He said as he led her out the side door of the building.

"What's your plan?" Scott asked as they walked up to him.

"Stand here." Stiles said as he had him stand by a truck.

"You got your keys? Okay, hold them up just like this, and don't move." He said as he had Scott hold his keys up.

"And whatever happens, think about Allison." Stiles said as he nodded for Scarlett to follow him.

She watched as he pulled out his own keys and keyed down the side of a truck, that some guys had gotten out of.

"Are you insane? They're twice your size; you're going to get your ass kicked." She said as she hit his arm.

"No, I'm getting his kicked." Stiles said as he stood back from the truck.

Looking at the group of guys he said "Hey, hey, hey! What do you think you're doing to that truck, bro?"

Turning around and seeing Scott holding his keys up the owner of the truck angrily yelled, "What the hell?"

Scarlett's eyes widened as the guy and his 2 friends knocked Scott to the ground and started to hit and kick him.

"Oh god…" Stiles breathed out with as small laugh as they continued to beat him.

"I think we should help him." Scarlett said.

Looking at the phone in his hand with the heart rate monitor app, he said "Stay, calm, stay calm."

Rushing out of the school their chemistry teacher Mr. Harris broke up the fight and the 3 guys ran off.

"What do you idiots think you were doing?" He asked them.

"He did it." Stiles said smiling as he showed her the phone.

"Inside now." Mr. Harris ordered them.

Scott and Stiles started inside of the school.

"You too Scarlett." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"Detention, all 3 of you." He said.

"No, I didn't do anything… I can't get a detention." She said, knowing how bad any discipline marks looks on her school record.

"You just did get detention." He said gruffly as he pointed to the school.

"No, she really had nothing to do with this." Stiles tried to say.

"While you've proven chivalry may not be dead, it doesn't change anything Mr. Stilinski." Mr. Harris said.

After detention Stiles said, "I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd get busted for it too."

"I know you didn't plan on getting me in trouble." She said.

As they got in his car he said, "My house?"

"Yeah." She agreed.

**~()~**

"Well, one assignment down." Stiles said as he closed his chemistry book.

"Only a million more to go." She mumbled as she tore the page out of her notebook and put it in her folder.

"I think it's time for a break." He said as he moved his book to the floor beside his bed.

"We've only done one assignment." She said looking at him.

"And it's one more than we got done yesterday. Small victories." He joked smiling at her.

"Small victories aren't going to get me into college." She said as she pushed her own book off the side of the bed and rubbed her temples.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine just stressed." She said.

"See told you it was time for a break." He said.

She nodded, she felt like if she read one more word from a text book her brain was going to explode.

"You sure that's it?" He asked as he tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

Smiling at him she nodded, her eyes searched his face as he gently brought her face towards his.

As their mouths moved hungrily together, they moved up in the bed until he was laying down and she was above him.

The kiss intensified and both of their breathing grew shaky, rubbing his hands down her sides, he grabbed onto her hips and pulled her lower body down against him.

From the heat of the kiss and the friction of their clothed bodies moving against one another, he let out a small groan as his fingers dug into her hips.

They both jumped, startled as his phone went off in his pocket.

Rising up she moved off of him and sat beside him on the bed.

Pulling his phone from his pocket he said, "It's Scott." As he ignored the call and silenced his phone tossing it on the floor beside his bed.

"Now, where were we?" He asked smiling at her.

"Just getting to the good parts." She whispered as she pulled his face back to hers.

Soon he was on top of her, their breathing even more shallow than before.

Breaking their kiss he raised his head and stared down at her.

"What?" She asked, breathless.

"You're beautiful." He whispered.

Smiling she traced his jawline with her fingertips before their mouths were joined again.

They were so lost in the moment with each other that they barely even heard her phone vibrating across the room in her purse on his desk, they both ignored it.

Reaching down she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and started to pull it up when there was a knock at his bedroom door.

Gasping she tried to sit up fast and smacked foreheads with him, as he was trying to move off of her and he fell off the bed and landed with a thud on the floor.

Grabbing the notebook off his bedside table, she started to scribble on the page trying to look busy as his dad walked into the room.

"Stiles, Scott's on the phone…" His voice trailed off as he looked at them.

Looking on the floor around where he was sitting he said, "Nope, I don't think your contact is down here."

His dad looked back and forth between them.

"Scott's on the phone." He said as he handed the portable phone to his son.

"Great thanks dad." Stiles said as he took the phone.

"Hi, Sherriff Stilinski." Scarlett said trying to smile as she felt her cheeks darken.

"I'm gonna leave the door open, and poke my head back in here about 5 minutes from now." He said.

"Got it." Stiles said as Scarlett nodded and looked back down to the notebook.

"I don't wear contacts." She whispered once his dad was out of the room.

"I didn't know what else to say." He said, as he rubbed his sore forehead.

Putting the phone to his ear stiles said, "I hate you dude, you are so dead."

"Wait, what?" Stiles said as he stood up.

"We'll get there as soon as we can." He said as he hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" She asked, worried.

"Derek attacked Dr. Deaton from the animal clinic, he's convinced he's the alpha. We need to meet Scott in the school parking lot." Stiles said.

"alright, let's go." She said, not giving another thought to the large amount of homework she needed to do.

They were putting their coats on when Sherriff Stilinski came back in the room.

"Actually, I think you'd be more comfortable… well, I'd be more comfortable if you just studied in the living room." He said.

"As great as that sounds dad, Scott needs help with something so studying will have to wait." Stiles said.

**~(~)~**

"This is a terrible idea." Stiles said as they got out of his jeep and met Scott.

"Can you think of something better?" Scott asked.

Well, personally I'm a fan of just ignoring a problem until it eventually just goes away." Stiles said.

"Just make sure we can get inside the school." Scott said.

They had brought bolt cutters to be able to break into the school.

"And here's Derek." Scarlett said as she looked up to see him pulling in the parking lot.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked.

"He's in the back." Derek said.

The three teenagers started towards the school.

"Hey, wait, what are you doing?" Derek yelled after them.

"You said I was linked with the alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right." Scott said.

Once they were in the school they used flashlights to light hallways as they made their way to the office.

"What are we going to do if the alpha doesn't show?" Scarlett asked.

"I don't know." Scott admitted.

"Okay, and what do we do if it does show up?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." Scott said.

"Good plan." Stiles said as he walked behind the desk and set the phone up on the counter.

"Okay, we're ready." He said to Scarlett.

Picking up the receiver she started to hit buttons but she stopped.

"Wait, how did you know I know the code to bring up the intercom?" She asked.

"You had study hall first period last year and you read the morning announcements." Stiles said.

"Yeah… but we dind't even know each other than." She said confused.

"Just because you had no idea who I was, doesn't mean I didn't who you were." Stiles said.

She bit down on her bottom lip.

Now that she was close to him, she couldn't believe she'd never even known he existed until that year.

"Are we sure we want to do this?" She asked them

"You guys said a wolf howls to signal its position to the rest of the pack, right?" Scot asked.

They nodded.

Dialing in the code she handed the phone to Scott as Stiles said, "It's all you buddy."

Clearing his throat and taking a deep breath Scott tried to howl.

When he finished Stiles shook his head in disbelief.

"Was that okay? I mean that was a howl, right?" Scott asked them.

"Uh, yeah technically." Stiles said.

"What did it sound like to you?" Scott asked.

"A cat being choked to death." Stiles admitted.

"A cat being strangled to death very, very slowly." Scarlett corrected.

After concentrating and trying it again, he let out a low deep growl.

"Perfect." Stiles said as they hung up the phone and headed back outside to meet back up with Derek.

* * *

**A/N-Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you guys all liked the chapter. ^_^**

_**On my page there is another Teen Wolf story 'Once in a Blue Moon' that is a collaboration between my very good friend Miss E Charlotte and myself. It's a Isaac/OC/Jackson triangle and Stiles/OC/Derek triangle story. We're having so much fun writing it together, and I hope you'll check it out.**_

**Please take a few moments to leave a review and let me know if you've read this chapter. I appreciate your kind words so much and you all truly inspire me, your support means so much. ^_^**


	15. Breakfast Club

**15- Breakfast Club**

"_The difference between genius and stupidity is; genius has its limits." ~ Albert Einstein_

* * *

"I'm gonna kill all three of you. What the hell was that?" Derek yelled at them about Scott howling over the intercom at the school.

"Sorry I didn't know it would be that loud?" Scott said.

"Yeah, it was loud and it was awesome!" Stiles said.

"Shut up." Derek said as he heard a noise in the distance.

"Don't be such a sour wolf." Stiles joked.

"A sour wolf… really?" Scarlett said looking at him.

"What did you do with him?" Scott asked seeing his boss Dr. Deaton wasn't in the car.

"I didn't do anything." Derek told them.

"Derek!" Scarlett yelled as she saw blood start to pour from his mouth.

The alpha had stuck his hand in Derek's back and raised up from the ground, before throwing him across the parking lot.

"Let's go!" Stiles yelled, as he grabbed Scarlett's arm and pulled her into the school with them.

"Oh my god, we have to help him." She said as Scott and Stiles tried to hold the doors shut.

"He's dead." Stiles said.

"He will be if we don't help him." She argued.

"Shhh." Scott said not wanting the alpha to hear them.

"Lock the door!" Scott said after they didn't hear growling anymore.

"Do I look like I have a key?" Stiles said.

Looking through the windows she saw the bolt cutters laying the sidewalk outside of the school.

Knowing if she told them what she planned to do Stiles would stop her, she said, "Hey move for a minute."

"Why?" He asked as he stepped to the side.

Without another word to them she opened the door and slipped out.

"Scarlett, no!" Stiles yelled but she was already outside.

Looking around she slowly walked up to the bolt cutters and picked them up.

"Come back!" Stiles yelled as he held open the door.

Scott beat on the door he was standing in front of as they saw the alpha emerge from behind Stiles' jeep.

Turning she ran as fast as she could into the school and they slammed the doors shut behind her.

Quickly they put the bolt cutters in the handles of the door so it couldn't be pulled open'

"Are you crazy? Why the hell did you do that?" Stiles asked her angrily as Scott shined the light out of the small window on the door trying to see where the alpha went.

"We needed something to hold the doors closed." She answered.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to do that." He asked.

"Because I know you'd stop me." She said.

"It could have killed you." He said, still mad.

"Look, I'm not suicidal, okay? The alpha has passed up 2 opportunities to kill me, for some reason it wants me alive. And I used to run track, I'm fast." She reminded him.

"Just don't do it again." He said, as his heart pounded away inside of his chest at the thought of losing her.

"Okay, but it won't hold long, we need a plan." She said.

They turned around and looked down the long, dark, locker lined hallway.

They all 3 jumped when there was a loud howling from inside of the building.

They all sprinted into a class room and started to push the teacher's desk against the door, but Stiles realized the door wouldn't hold the alpha out and they'd just be trapping themselves.

"What do we do then?" Scott asked.

"We get to my jeep, we get out of here." Stiles said.

As they went over to the windows Scott started to try and push it open.

"It won't' open, the school is climate controlled." Stiles said.

"We can break it." Scarlett said.

"And it will make a lot of noise." Stiles argued.

"Then we'll have to run really fast?" Scott reasoned.

"Looking out of the window Scarlett said, "The jeep plan won't work…"

"Why not? It's better than just sitting here waiting to be attacked and killed." Scott argued with her.

"Look at the front of his keep." Scarlett said pointing out the window.

"Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?" Scott asked.

"Nothing." He answered looking out of the window.

"It's bent." Scarlett said.

"Like dented?" Stiles asked.

"No, like bent." Scott said.

They screamed and jumped out of the way of the window as the alpha threw the battery of Stiles' jeep through the window at them.

As quietly as possible they made their way out into the hallway.

"Which way?" Scarlett whispered.

"Somewhere without windows." Stiles said.

Every single room in this building has windows." Scott said

"Then somewhere with less windows?" Stiles reasoned.

"The locker room." Scott said.

They made their way to the locker room, locking the door behind them Scott said, "Call your dad."

"And tell him what?" Stiles asked.

"A fire, a gas leak, anything… if the parking lot fills with cops that thing will take off." Scott said.

"But what if it doesn't?" What if it goes completely terminator and kills every cop insight? Including my dad?" Stiles asked.

"They have guns." Scott said.

"And Derek had to be shot with a wolfs bane laced bullet to even slow him down." Stiles said.

"We have to do something." Scott said panicked.

"I'm not going to put my dad in danger." Stiles snapped.

"Hey, then we won't. We won't call the cops." Scarlett said as she grabbed Stiles' hand.

"If we can last the night than the alpha will have to take off when people start arriving in the morning for school." She said.

"How are we going to last the night?" Scott asked her.

"It's like The Breakfast Club, okay? We're the students and that alpha is Principle Vernon… we just need to navigate the school and stay alive so we don't get caught." She said.

"Easier said than done." Stiles breathed out.

"There's nothing around ours school for like an entire freaking mile. Even if we broke out, we'd have nowhere to go. But we have an advantage here; we know the layout of the school." She offered.

Just as they reached the door of the locker room they heard something on the other side.

"What do we do?" Stiles whispered.

"Hide." Scott said.

Looking around Stiles opened up one of the lockers and got inside.

"Stiles no." Scott said but he was already in the locker.

Sighing Scott got in a locker and Scarlett got in the locker next to the one Stiles was in.

"Are you okay?" He whispered quietly when he heard her breathing funny.

"I am in a locker in the boys locker room… it stinks in here and I think I'm going to puke." She whispered back.

"Shut up!" Scott whisper-yelled as the noise got closer.

The tries to stay silent as someone walked into the locker room.

Seeing it was a janitor they all jumped out of the lockers.

"Oh my god!" He yelled.

"Be quiet." They warned.

"Be quiet? What the hell are you trying to do, kill me? All of you get out!" He yelled.

"No, just listen to me for half a second, okay?" Stiles pleaded.

"No I'm not okay, get the hell out of here right now." He said as he pushed all three of them out of the locker room.

"Wait." They tried to hell him.

Screaming in pain he was pulled back into the room, the door slammed shut and they saw blood spray on the window of the door.

Quickly getting away from the room they headed down another hallway. "I'm not staying here, I'm not dying at school." Stiles said.

"We're not going to die." Scott tried to assure his best friend.

"What is it doing? What does he want?" Stiles asked, starting to sound hysterical.

"Me, Derek says it's stronger with a pack." Scott reminded them.

"Great." Scarlett said shaking her head back forth.

"Yea, a psychotic werewolf who's into teamwork." Stiles retorted.

"Oh god…" Scarlett gasped as she stopped walking.

"What?" Scott asked her.

"It's on the roof." She said.

They looked out of the window she was staring though and saw the alpha on the roof of the other wing of the building watching them.

As the werewolf started to run towards them they ran the opposite way as it busted through the window.

Running past a set of doors they took the stairs down an older part of the school that was mostly just used for storage.

Hiding behind an old set of lockers they tried to come up with a plan when they heard the alpha in the room with them.

Scott pointed for the them to run, but when they reached the double doors something crashed in the spot they were going to run to when they heard a growl.

"Okay, we have to do something." Stiles said.

"Like what?" She asked him.

"I don't know. Kill it, hurt it, mental anguish on it… something." Stiles said.

They all 3 stood in the doorway looking down the hallway trying to decide if they had a chance of slipping away.

Reaching in his pocket Stiles took out his keys and threw them down the hallway immediately the werewolf took off after the keys and ran down the hallway.

They quickly shoved the heavy metal door shut and pushed a desk in front of it, blocking him in the room.

"We need to go." Scarlett said.

Stiles said, "Hang on." And started to look in the small window of the door where they locked the werewolf.

"What are you doing?" Scarlett asked.

"I just want to get a look at it, okay? It's trapped it's not gonna get out." Stiles said as he climbed up on the desk to look at it.

"Are you crazy!" Scott snapped.

Hearing a growl form the room Stiles said, "Yeah, that's right. We got you."

"Shut up!" Scott and Scarlett both said at the same time.

"I'm not scared of this thing." Stiles said confidently.

The werewolf lunged at the door and Stiles yelled as he jumped back off the desk.

"I'm not scared of you, okay… because you're in there and we're out here." Stiles taunted.

"Oh my god." Scarlett breathed out as she shook her head in disbelief.

Then they heard crashing as the werewolf climbed through the ceiling tiles.

"Oh crap." Scott said as they all took off running.

Scott heard Allison's phone ringing in the school.

Using Stiles' phone he called her and told her to meet them in the lobby.

Once they met up with Allison she explained how she had a text from Scott telling her to meet them at the school but Scott reminded her he still hadn't gotten a new phone.

"Did you drive here?" Stiles asked.

"Jackson did." She replied.

"Jackson's here?" Scarlett gasped.

"And Lydia what is going on?" Allison asked getting worried.

Scarlett turned and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Stiles asked her.

"To find Jackson." She responded.

"No you're not." He said.

"Yes I am, he's my best friend and so is Lydia. I'm going after them." She said as she tried to walk out of the lobby, but he grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"You can't go, what if it finds you?" He asked, his voice quiet so Allison wouldn't hear.

"Then I'll turn and run like hell." She said as she pulled her arm away.

"Then I'm coming with you." He said.

As they headed for a set of double doors they opened and Jacksons and Lydia walked in.

"Finally, can we go now?" Lydia asked.

"Oh my god." Scarlett breathed out a sigh of relief as she hugged Lydia and then hugged Jackson.

As she started to step back from Jackson he tightened his arms around her.

"It's the same thing from the video place… I saw it." He whispered in her ear.

"I know." She whispered back.

"You gonna let go of each other…?" Stiles asked.

The end of his sentence was cut off by thudding in the ceiling above them.

Reaching over Stiles grabbed Scarlett's hand as Scott yelled, "Run!"

They ran into the cafeteria and locked the doors behind them.

Everyone started franticly blocking the doors with tables and stacks of chairs.

"Guys…" stiles said as he looked at the large windows lining the entire wall.

"Not here! Look at the windows!" Stiles yelled as they continued to stack things in front of the doors.

Lydia clutched onto Jackson's arm and looked around panicked.

"Someone tell me what is going on." Allison demanded.

"Great work everyone, really beautiful job, but what should we do about the 20 foot windows?" Stiles asked.

"Scott what is going on?" Allison yelled.

"Somebody killed the janitor." Stiles said.

"What is he talking about is this a joke?" Allison asked

"We saw him get killed right in front of us, it isn't a joke." Scarlett said.

A few tears slid down Allison's cheeks as she looked around in horror.

"Well, who or what killed him?" Jackson asked.

"No, no, no. this was all supposed to be over. The mountain lion is dead." Lydia said.

"Don't you get it? It wasn't a freaking mountain lion." Jackson said annoyed at her.

"Who was it? What does he want?" Allison yelled.

"I don't know, but if we go out there he's gonna kill us." Scott stammered.

"Who? Who is it?" Allison asked.

"It's Derek… Derek Hale." Scott said.

"What?" Scarlett snapped.

"Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asked confused.

"Your friend, Derek… he's a murderer?" Allison asked looking at Scarlett.

"She's not friends with him." Jackson said.

"Yes she is, they all told me." Allison said motioning to Scott, Stiles and Scarlett.

"Since when are you friends with Derek Hale?" Jackson asked her confused.

"A while, I guess… but I dint think it was him who killed the janitor." She said.

"It was a mountain lion." Lydia said shaking her head back and forth.

"It was Derek, I saw him with my own eyes." Scott said.

"It wasn't him." Scarlett argued back.

"It is Derek, and if we don't get out now then he's going to kill us too." Scott said.

"Are you sure it was Derek?" Allison asked.

"No." Scarlett said.

"Yes." Scott lied.

"You 3 were the only ones who saw what happened, was it Derek or not?" Allison asked looking at Stiles.

He looked around the room.

"Yeah, it was Derek." He said backing Scott.

"So you just don't want to believe it because he's your friend." Allison said, to Scarlett trying to get a grip on the situation.

"It wasn't him!" Scarlett yelled getting mad.

"If Scarlett said it's not Derek, then it's not him." Jackson defended her.

"Thank you." She said her voice soft as she looked at him.

"Call the cops." Jackson demanded.

"No." Stiles said.

"No?" Jackson asked.

"I said no, you wanna hear it in Spanish? No." He said with an accent.

"Why?" Lydia asked.

"Look, Derek killed 3 people okay; we don't know what he's capable of." Stiles said.

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriffs department." Jackson said.

"I'm calling." Lydia announced as she took out her cellphone.

They wouldn't take her call seriously, someone had called and reported that there would be prank calls about a break in at the high school.

Scott and Allison started to argue and Stiles pulled him to the side.

"Ease back on the throttle. Okay, and first off, throwing Derek under a bus like that nicely done." He said sarcastically.

"What was I supposed to say? I had to say something?" He said.

"Yeah, so you just turned the only one who can help you get and kill the alpha into the most wanted man in Beacon Hills, and I mean seriously as if he doesn't have enough to go through." Scarlett said, her voice low and almost in a growl.

"We saw him get killed. It doesn't matter." Scott said.

"Okay ass heads, new plan. Styles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Everyone good with that?" Jackson asked.

Stiles looked around the group.

Seeing Allison nodding her head Scott said, "He's right, just call him."

"It could get him killed." Stiles argued.

Looking to Scarlett he said, "come on, you were on my side with this earlier."

"Yeah, well… it kinda sucks to have no one backing you doesn't it?" She said, letting him know she wasn't happy he agreed with Scott about Derek.

* * *

**A/N- Thank you all for reading! ^_^ If you haven't yet, please check out my newest Teen Wolf story 'Once in A Blue Moon', I've been writing it with one of my good friends Miss E Charlotte.**

**What are you all thinking of season 3 so far?**

**I'd really appreciate it if you'd take the time to leave a review and let me know if you're still reading. You're kind words and support mean so much! ^_^**


	16. Molotov Cocktail

**16- Molotov Cocktail**

* * *

"_If you cannot get rid of the family skeleton, you may as well make it dance." ~George Bernard Shaw_

* * *

Stiles looked around in disbelief that no one understood why he didn't want to call his dad and possibly put his life in danger.

He narrowed his eyes at Scott, just moments before he went against what Scarlett had said to back his best friend.

But now, Scott was siding with Allison even if it meant putting Sherriff Stilinski in danger.

"Scarlett…" Stiles said feeling like she might be the only one on his side.

"You have to give loyalty to get it, Stilinski. Call your dad." Jackson said.

"No." Stiles said as he turned to walk away.

"Alright, then give me your phone." Jackson said as he tried to grab stiles' phone but he turned around and punched him in the face knocking him backwards.

"Jackson! Oh my god, are you okay?" Scarlett asked as she dropped to the floor beside her best friend.

He sighed heavily and held onto the side of his face.

"Let me see." She said her voice soft as she turned his face and looked at his starting to bruise cheek.

"This is just perfect; we're trapped in this building together with someone trying to kill us. We start turning on each other, we might as well just walk out in the hallways and announce our location." She snapped eyes narrowed as she looked at Stiles.

After staring back and her, Stiles took out his phone and left a message when his dad didn't answer. "Dad, hey, it's me. Look I need you to call me back now, like right now. We're at the school okay? We're at the school."

They all jumped and backed away from the door as the alpha werewolf tried to bust through.

"Oh my god!" Lydia yelled as she grabbed onto Jackson's arm.

"The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell." Stiles said.

"Which only goes up!" Scott yelled as Allison grabbed his hand and looked at the door terrified.

"Up is better than here." Stiles said taking a few more steps away from the door.

They all took off running up the stairs and the first unlocked door they came to was the chemistry lab.

Hearing footsteps outside of the door, they stood in silence until the footsteps passed.

"This door leads to the roof, we can go down the fire escape that leads to the parking lot in like, seconds." Scott said.

"And that is a dead bolt." Stiles pointed out the lock.

'But the janitor has a key. I can get it, I can find it by scent, by blood." Scott whispered to him.

"Well, gee. That sounds like an incredibly terrible idea, what else you got?" Stiles asked.

"I'm getting the key." Scott said.

"Are you serious?" Allison asked.

"It's the best plan." Scott defended his choice.

"You cannot go out there unarmed." Allison warned.

"So he won't be." Lydia said nodding to the door they kept the chemicals in.

"What are we going to do? Throw acid on him?" Stiles asked.

"No, a fire bomb we have everything we need to make a self-igniting one." Lydia said.

"Molotov cocktail." Scarlett said smiling at her.

Lydia nodded smiling back.

"Have I mentioned lately how much I love you, and how incredibly smart you are?" Scarlett said to her.

"Not nearly enough." Lydia said back.

"Wait, a self-igniting what?" stiles asked them.

"Molotov cocktail." Lydia snapped at him.

"We don't have a key to that cabinet either." Stiles said.

Rolling her eyes Scarlett took off her jacket wrapped it around her hand and busted the glass on the front of the cabinet.

Everyone looked at her wide eyed.

"I have always wanted an excuse to do that." She admitted, as she stepped away from it.

Lydia started to mix the chemicals up.

"Jackson, hand me sulfuric acid." Lydia instructed.

After mixing everything up and putting a cork in the top of the bottle she handed it to Scott.

"No, this is insane. You cannot go out there." Allison said to him.

"And we can't just sit here and wait for Stiles' dad to check his messages." Scott reminded her.

"You could die, don't you get that? He has killed three people." Allison said

"Yeah, and we're next." Scott said.

"Scott wait. Do you remember when you told me you could tell if I was lying or not, that I had a tell? Well so do you. You're a horrible liar and you've been lying all night… I believe Scarlett. Whoever is out there isn't Derek and we have no idea what he's capable of. Please don't go." Allison begged her voice hoarse as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Pausing for a few moments, he said "Lock the door behind me."

Pulling him back Allison kissed him before he left.

Sitting up on one of the lab tables by the windows Scarlett stared outside at the sky wondering if they'd make it out of the school.

"Hey…" Stiles said as he walked over to where she was sitting.

She didn't respond.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Still breathing." She replied, not looking at him.

Sitting up on the table beside her, he said "I'm sorry, I know I should have had your back."

She scoffed, "It's not about having my back, Stiles. It's not even about loyalty or having to choose your girlfriend or your best friend. It's simple, it's right from wrong."

"I was panicked I didn't know what to do." He admitted.

She slowly nodded.

"We're all just really stressed right now; once we make it out of here I'm sure everything we fought about is just going to seem really stupid." She said.

Reaching over he grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers with hers as she smiled softly at him.

Leaning over she rest her head on his shoulder, "Scott's going to be okay." She whispered, knowing how worried he was about his best friend.

It wasn't much later that a deep growl echoed through the school, so loud it shook the lockers and made everything rattle.

"That uh, that wasn't Scott was it?" Stiles breathed out.

Raising her head form his shoulder she said, "I really don't think so."

Falling to the floor Jackson started to yell in pain as he held onto the back of his neck.

Jumping off the table Scarlett rushed to his side.

Lydia knelt down and helped Scarlett pull him to his feet.

Once the growling stopped he shook them off.

"No I'm fine." He said.

"Let me see your neck." Scarlett demanded.

"Seriously, I'm okay." He responded.

"That didn't sound okay at all." Allison argued.

"Wait, what's on the back of your neck?" Stiles said as he started to reach a hand out.

Quickly Jackson smacked his hand away.

"I said I'm fine." He snapped again.

"It's been there for days and you never told me what happened." Lydia argued.

"As if you actually care." Jackson snapped at her.

Lydia looked down to the floor.

"Can we not argue for like half a second here?" Stiles asked.

Hearing the lock click, Allison ran to the door "Scott! Scott!"

"What is he doing?" Lydia asked as Scott used the janitor's keys to lock them in the room.

"Scott!" Allison continued to yell as she beat on the door.

"Stop!" Lydia yelled over her.

They all heard sirens in the distance, running over to the window they saw the parking lot start to fill with police.

Once they were all out of the school, Scott explained to Stiles and Scarlett that when the alpha made him shift, he wanted to kill all of them, the alpha needs him to get rid of his old pack.

**~()~**

Due to the attack at the school, there were no classes on Thursday or Friday.

Thursday afternoon Scarlett went out to pick up something for lunch. When she came out of the sandwich shop she saw her cousin Ryan talking to Allison's Aunt Kate.

Ducking down behind a large cement planter containing a flower bed she listened to them.

"I'm just saying that this alpha has to be one of the Hale's, or somehow related to them in one way or another." Ryan said.

"Would you get a damn grip? That fire was six years ago, if this was a revenge thing don't you think it would have come about 5 or 6 years sooner?" Kate asked.

Scarlett's eyes widened and she pulled her phone out and began to take a video of them talking.

"I looked into the murders. That bus driver that was killed also happened to be insurance investigator of the Hale fire. I'm sure if we dug deep enough we could probably link the other murders to the fire also." He said.

"What are you trying to tell me? That because we set this fire that we're the next targets? I don't know about you, but coming from a family of hunters I am already a target. Comes with the job description." She said.

"I'm saying that it's not just us in danger, my cousin Scarlett was in that video store… what if this thing goes after our families?" Ryan asked her.

"I've already got my niece Allison poking around our families history, why don't you just tell your cousin about your family? Train her to defend herself?" Kate asked.

"There were innocent people in that fire, Kate; innocent kids." Ryan said.

"You're not going to make me feel guilty about this. We did our jobs, we killed werewolves." Kate snapped.

"And people." He said.

"And there are only a handful of us that know what happened, so as long as you keep your mouth shut it will stay that way." Kate said as she turned and started to walk away.

Spinning back around she said, "And grow some balls Ryan."

After they were both gone, Scarlett stood up and looked around her in shock.

She couldn't believe her own ears, was her cousin really part of the reason Derek's family had been killed?

Remembering back to meeting Allison's Aunt Kate, Scarlett remembered her saying how she should look into her family's history and how Allison's dad knew her Uncle Aaron, who was also Ryan's dad.

Could her dad's side of the family really be hunters?

**~(The next day)~**

"I don't understand. What are we doing here?" Scarlett asked as Ryan pulled up to the house he had grown up in.

It was located down a dead end road, just outside of Beacon Hills, in a heavily wooded area.

"Thought we could brush up on your shooting skills." He said as he led her into the woods, carrying a duffel bag with him.

"Why?" She asked as they reached one of the areas her uncle had set up for target practice.

Her dad had brought her to her uncle's property a lot while she was growing up, and had taught her how to shoot guns and crossbows.

At the time her dad told her that her uncle had set up the shooting range for him to test the guns he'd built.

"Why do I need to brush up on my skills?" She asked him, wondering what he'd tell her.

"You got attacked at the video store and at the school; do you want to be able to defend yourself?" He asked.

"What's going on? I know there's something you're not telling me." She said, as she picked up one of the guns and looked it over.

"Tell you what; humor me, let's practice… you hit 20 bulls eyes and I'll answer your questions." He said.

"I haven't been shooting since I was like 12 or 13, before my parents got divorced." she said.

"You were a natural then, I'm sure all you need is a little time to warm up." He said.

"20 hits and you'll start talking?" Scarlett asked him.

"20 bullseyes." He re-stated.

"Fine." Scarlett said.

It had taken her a little time to warm up, but then she made 15 bulls eyes with the gun and the last 5 with the crossbow.

"20." She said looking at him.

"You caught on quicker than I expected." He admitted with a proud smile.

"Your dad built this shooting rang in his woods for some other reason than for my dad to test the guns he built, didn't he?" She asked.

"Yeah, he put it here years ago so we could all learn how to shoot." Ryan admitted.

She looked at him waiting for him to go on.

"Every family has their secrets; I grew up knowing our secrets so I grew into all of this. Your dad chose a different path so you didn't grow up learning all of this. What I'm going to say will probably sound crazy." He said.

"I'm listening." she said.

"You remember all the stories your dad and my dad told you when you were a kid about monsters like werewolves for example?" He asked.

"Yeah, how could I forget? I was the only girl my age that got bedtime stories about monsters instead of princesses." She said.

"Well, what would you say if I told you all those stories were real?" He asked.

"I'd say we better stock up on silver tipped arrows and monkshood laced bullets." She responded, nonchalantly.

"Wait… you know?" He asked shocked.

"I know a lot of things Ryan, for example I know that you are partly responsible for the fire that killed Derek's family." She said, through gritted teeth.

"How do you know this?" He asked her growing more confused.

"It doesn't matter." She said.

"I'm here trying to help you." He assured her.

"My dad went into gun making instead of hunting, and I'm guessing didn't want me in any part of it either. I can see why, it turns people into monsters." She said her light green eyes dark as she looked at him.

"It doesn't matter if your dad opted out of hunting, it's still in your blood; it's a part of who you are. And being an Aimer, it already puts you in danger from old vendettas and grudged some of these monsters hold." He said.

"Then I will deal with it as it comes along." She said.

"You're a good shot and apparently you've got some insight into things I didn't know about, but there is so much more to hunting than that. I can teach you." He said.

"Train me? To be a hunter, are you kidding me?" she gasped.

"No, this isn't a joke." He said.

"Why did you even come back here?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because I believe the alpha is targeting you." He admitted.

"Yeah, I kind of came to the same conclusion." She said nodding.

"I just want to go back home." She said, looking around the woods.

"This is who you are." He tried to reason.

"No, it isn't. This is what you are, I don't want any part of this." She said.

* * *

**A/N- Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you guys all liked the chapter. ^_^**

**Don't forget I make sets to go along with my stories on Polyvore, the link to my account is up on my profile.**

**I also just posted a new Teen Wolf, Stiles/OC/Isaac story called 'Holding On and Letting Go' I'd really appreciate it if you'd check it out and let me know what you think.**

**Please take a few moments to leave a review and let me know if you've read this chapter. I appreciate your kind words so much and you all truly inspire me, your support means so much. ^_^**


	17. Young Volcanoes

**17- Young Volcanoes**

"_We never really grow up, we only learn how to act in public." ~ Bryan White_

* * *

"It's so weird, everyone is talking about what happened last week here at school. No one knows it was us." Allison said as she walked down the hallway with Lydia and Scarlett.

"Thank you, protection of minors." Lydia said.

Allison left the group to stop at her locker before lunch.

As Lydia and Scarlett walked up the stairs they saw Stiles sitting on the floor outside of the office.

"You're sure you like him?" Lydia asked as they stopped at the end of the hallway and watched him.

"Yes." Scarlett answered.

"But he wears the same clothes every day." Lydia pointed out.

"No he doesn't." Scarlett argued.

"I swear he's always in a t-shirt and a button up shirt over it." Lydia said.

"Well, he is but… but it's different shirts, not always the same one." Scarlett explained.

"Yeah, but most of the time… the shirts don't even match." Lydia said.

"I know." Scarlett said with a small laugh.

Lydia looked at her, as she stood there with a smile on her face as she watched him messing with the straps on his book bag.

"You said _'I know' _like it's cute or something." Lydia said staring at her with a slightly blank expression.

She stayed silent.

"Oh my god, you do think it's cute that he has no idea how to match his clothes." Lydia realized.

"It's just part of who he is." Scarlett said as she watched him, as he sat completely oblivious that the two girls were watching and talking about him.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Lydia asked.

"Like what?" she replied.

"Like how out of all the boys in this school, Stiles Stilinski is the one who finally did it?" Lydia questioned as she turned and faced her friend.

"Did what?" Scarlett asked pulling her eyes away from him and looking at her.

"Made you fall in…" Lydia was cut off as Scarlett quickly covered her mouth.

"Don't say it, it's not true. I am not in love." Scarlett snapped as she pulled her hand back.

Looking at her hand she said, "Oh my god, how much lip gloss do you have on?"

"Not enough now, thanks to you." Lydia said as she pulled a mirror and her lip gloss from her purse.

"And slap me all you want, it won't change anything. You've fallen." Lydia said glancing at her.

"No I didn't, why are you even saying this?" Scarlett asked.

"You're my best friend, I know you and I know that's a look I've never seen on you before…" Lydia said.

"I don't love him." Scarlett argued.

"You don't want to, because you've got this weird complex about love and relationships. But it doesn't matter if you want to be in love or not, sometimes it just happens." Lydia said with a small shrug.

"It's going to be oaky, so you fell for a nerd… it's not entirely the end of the world." Lydia said.

Scarlett's breathing was labored as she stayed silent.

"What's wrong?" Lydia asked.

"I… I can't breathe." Scarlett said.

"What do you mean you can't breathe?" Allison asked as she rejoined the group.

"I mean I… I can't breathe." She said as she dropped everything in her arms with a loud thud on the floor.

"Scarlett?" Lydia asked getting worried.

"I think she's having a panic attack." Allison said.

"Not out here." Lydia said as she grabbed her arm and pulled her into the girl's bathroom.

Allison quickly picked Scarlett's books up and ran in after them.

"Lock the door, no one is seeing her break down… they already think she's weird now." Lydia said to Allison.

"Not helping." Scarlett breathed out still feeling like her lungs had collapsed in her chest.

Allison locked the door and walked over to them.

"Scarlett, listen to me… just calm down. Try to take a few deep breaths; you're going to be okay." Lydia said trying to calm her down.

Turning around she splashed some water on her face from the sink and closed her eyes trying to get control of herself.

"She used to get these when her parents were getting divorced, it was ugly." Lydia said as she rubbed her back.

"I doubt talking about that is helping her either." Allison pointed out.

It took a little while but she finally calmed down.

"Better?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, much." Scarlett said managing a smile.

"Good, now let's fix your make up." Lydia said as she handed her a paper towel.

After Scarlett dried off her own face, Lydia started doing her make up.

"I really want to know what's going on, but I don't wanna cause you to have another one of these." Allison admitted with a concerned look on her face.

"Shh." Lydia said looking over at her.

Someone tried to open the door and then knocked when it was locked.

"Occupied!" both Lydia and Scarlett yelled at the same time, causing Allison to jump.

"Can you at least tell me what calmed you down?" Allison pressed.

"I'm breaking up with, Stiles." She said, her voice calm as she spoke.

"What?" Allison gasped.

"You can't!" Lydia said at the same time.

"I can, and I have to. I'd gotten too focused on him anyways, I need to focus on school… bring my grades up and stay in control of my life." She said, still sounding almost eerily calm.

"You finally found something…well, someone that makes you happy. I'm not letting you dump him." Lydia said as she continued to apply Scarlett's make-up.

"I'm breaking up with him." Scarlett stated again.

"I don't understand what the hell is going on." Allison said.

"Scarlett, listen to me. I was being a total bitch, I know that you don't really love him… you know me, I joke and don't really know when to stop." Lydia said.

Scarlett avoided her eyes.

"Just go back to the way things were, like when 20 minutes ago you thought his mix-matched clothes were cute. We don't have to think about this right now." Lydia said.

"I do like being around him, and you're right. I don't love him, and it's not like he loves me. So, absolutely nothing has changed… we're still just casually dating." Scarlett said nodding.

"Right, and if you're going to break up with him; it's going to be because you realize he's a 2nd line lacrosse player who's only ounce of popularity comes from being around you. Not because he makes you happy, got it?" Lydia said.

"Right, because being happy is a really stupid reason to break up with someone." Scarlett agreed with a small laugh.

"Great, now take this… and go." Lydia said as she motioned for Allison to hand her –her books.

Once she was gone Allison aid, "Please explain to me what just happened…"

"She's in love with, Stiles." Lydia said with a sigh.

"And that's a bad thing?" Allison asked, growing even more confused.

"She's afraid to be in love with someone, because she's afraid that the minute she starts to need someone… they're going to leave her." Lydia said with a frown.

"That's really sad." Allison said her voice quiet.

"I already told you when her parents got divorced that it ruined her mom's life for a while. Everything just kind of spiraled out of control, and the way Scarlett got through it was to convince herself that she didn't need anyone. And it's turned into this like, phobia of being in love." Lydia kept explaining.

"Do her parent's know this?" Allison asked.

"She was in therapy for year, but it didn't help much. She just got better at hiding her feelings and not talking about stuff." Lydia answered.

"And she's only seen her dad twice since her parents split." Lydia continued.

"Oh my god, she's only seen him two times in three years?" Allison asked her eyes wide.

"Yeah, he only lives like four hours away. So it really didn't help her fear of people leaving her when she needed them. She was thirteen when they got divorced, she needed her dad and he abandoned her." She said as she gathered her own books.

"She just seems so… in control, like she has everything together… I never would have guessed." Allison admitted as she followed Lydia from the bathroom.

Standing at the end of the hallway they watched as Scarlett was sitting beside Stiles on the floor outside of the office.

"She's just so happy with him." Allison whispered to Lydia as they watched them talking.

"Things have changed so much since she got together with him; I just assumed that maybe her fear of being in love would have faded away… but apparently not." Lydia said her voice quiet.

"What's going to happen?" Allison asked.

"Well, as long as he doesn't fall in love with her… everything will be fine and she can convince herself that there's nothing too serious between them." Lydia explained.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure he was in love with her before she even knew his name." Allison replied.

"I know, let's just hope he doesn't get brave and try to tell her." Lydia said as she turned and walked away.

Allison lingered for a few more minutes watching them talking and laughing, before she headed in the opposite direction to her next class.

**~()~**

"Why'd you spend your lunch sitting here?" Scarlett asked Stiles.

"Waiting on my dad, he's been in there talking for over an hour." Stiles said nodding behind them to the office.

"Is it about what happened last week?" She asked.

"I think." He said with a small shrug.

"I have to warn him about tonight, it's the full moon." Stiles said.

She nodded and looked around.

"Hey, you okay? You were really quiet in chemistry this morning." As he reached down and held onto her hand.

She looked down at their hands and smiled.

"I'm okay, but last week my cousin told me some things about my family and… its kinda messed with me." She admitted.

"Things like what?" He asked.

"Things that I don't want to talk about, but especially not here." She said to him.

"I don't really like the sound of that." He admitted, looking at her concerned.

"Maybe we can talk after school." She said her voice so quiet he barely heard her.

"There's my dad." He said as they both stood up.

"Don't you have a test to get to?" Sherriff Stilinski asked as he walked over and looked at his son.

"And I don't think your parent's would want you skipping class either." He said looking to Scarlett.

"What's going on? Did you find Derek?" Stiles asked.

"I'm working on it. You go take your test." He said to Stiles.

"Dad, I need you to listen to me… this is really important. You have to be careful tonight, okay?" Stiles said his eyes full of concern as he looked at his father.

"Stiles I'm always careful." He answered, a little confused.

"You've never dealt with this kind thing before, at least not like this." Stiles warned.

"Which is why the department brought in people who have." He said nodding to the guys who came out of the office with him.

"F.B.I?" Scarlett asked looking at their suits.

"State detectives." He corrected.

"Go take your test." He said to Stiles.

"And where are you supposed to be?" He asked Scarlett.

"Taking the same test." She admitted.

He sighed and shook his head.

"Both of you, go." He said.

They got to their class just as the tests were being passed out.

"Twenty-five percent of your grade can be earned right now, simply by putting your name on the cover of the blue book." Mr. Harris began to explain.

Scott came in at the last minute and sat in the empty seat in front of Stiles.

Their teacher started a timer and everyone began their test.

Scarlett sighed heavily when she got about ten questions in and realized she hadn't studied at all for the test.

Looking up she noticed that Scott looked like he was starting to panic, before he got up and ran from the room.

"Mr. McCall!" the teacher yelled.

Glancing back at Scarlett, Stiles jumped up and ran after his best friend.

"Mr. Stilinski!" Mr. Harris yelled.

Laying her pencil down she started to scoot out the side of her desk, but stopped.

Looking back down at her test she started to decide that guessing on all the answers would still be better than skipping the entire test.

"Miss Aimer, you going to join your friends, or be responsible and do your work?" Mr. Harris asked as he watched her.

Taking a deep breath she slid back in her seat and picked her pencil back yup.

"Wise choice." He said, looking back down to his desk.

* * *

**A/N-Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you guys all liked the chapter. ^_^**

_**On my page there is another Teen Wolf story 'Once in a Blue Moon' that is a collaboration between my very good friend Miss E Charlotte and myself. We're having so much fun writing it together, and I hope you'll check it out.**_

_**Also, I posted the second chapter of 'Holding On and Letting Go' an Isaac/OC/Stiles fanfiction**_

**Please take a few moments to leave a review and let me know if you've read this chapter. I appreciate your kind words so much and you all truly inspire me, your support means so much. ^_^**


	18. Can't Fight the Moonlight

**18- Can't Fight the Moonlight**

* * *

"_All teenagers have this desire to somehow run away." ~ Joan Chen_

* * *

At the end of the day Scarlett put her things in her locker and headed out to the field to watch lacrosse practice.

"Scarlett! Scarlett!" She heard Stiles yelling.

She looked to see him running up the bleachers towards her.

"What?" She asked, wide eyed.

"I'm on first line!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Really? That's awesome." She said, smiling as she kissed him.

"Bilinski! Stop kissing your girlfriend and get out here, or you'll start with suicide runs!" Coach Finstock yelled.

"Bilinski?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Doesn't matter, I'm still on first line." He said, as he gave another quick kiss and ran back out to the field.

Sitting down she watched them practice, two of the guys knocked Scott down.

"Come on, Scott. Hold it together… 7 hours till the full moon." She whispered.

The coach gave him another try and he knocked 2 players down, plus hit Danny pretty hard.

"Oh my god." She said as she jumped off the bleachers and ran onto the field.

Grabbing Jackson's arm she said, "Is Danny okay?"

"I think it's just a bloody nose." He said.

"Good, at least it's no too serious." Lydia said joining them.

"What?" She asked when Jackson and Scarlett stared at her.

"Your lipstick." Jackson said.

Pulling a mirror out of her purse she looked at it smeared across her face, "Oh, wonder how that happened?" she said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, I wonder." Jackson said, angrily.

Scarlett stared over at Scott who she had seen walking down the hallway together right before practice.

"This isn't good… Scott's acting weird." Stiles said quietly in her ear as he walked up to her.

"We're really going to have to lock him up, aren't we?" she whispered.

"I really think so." He said.

After school she went home to change out of the skirt she'd had worn for school into a pair of jeans.

"Scarlett, I'm glad your home." Eleanor said as her daughter ran in the front door.

"Gotta change." She yelled as she raced up the stairs emerging a few minutes later changed into a pair of jeans and a red shirt.

"Bye mom, love you." Scarlett said as she started to leave.

"Wait." Eleanor demanded.

"What's wrong?" Scarlett asked.

"Would you please tell me where the hell you have to be that's so important?" Eleanor asked.

"Stiles will be here soon, we have to help Scott with something." She answered vaguely.

"Scarlett, I've been trying to be really understanding lately… but I never see you anymore. Half the time you don't come right home from school. And if you do it's to change into a pair of jeans and head back out." She said.

"I've been spending a lot of time with Stiles." She said.

"I know, but I don't know where you are anymore. You've had near death situations twice this year, once at the video store and once at school. And I've been trying to give you some space to deal with what's happened to you." Eleanor said.

"And I appreciate that, I'm just busy mom. I've been catching up on some school work, and I have a lot of friend drama going on too." She said.

"I've always trusted you." Eleanor said.

"And you still can." Scarlett said confused.

"It's a little hard to when you're not even home , most of the time when I go to bed; I don't know what's going on. And your counselor called earlier today and told me you got kicked out of the high school/college dual credit program you'd been accepted into." Eleanor said.

"I was going to tell you…" She said, looking down.

"Mrs. Milton said she's not even sure if you're going to get all of your credits for this year." Eleanor continued.

"I'm doing my make-up work and tomorrow I'll go see all my teachers to see if I can get any extra credit." She said.

"Are you really? Or are you just telling me what I want to hear?" Eleanor said.

"I promise I will, mom. And maybe we can talk more tomorrow after school, but right now I really need to go." She said as she hugged her mom.

"Maybe you could bring Stiles here some instead of always being at his house." Eleanor offered.

"Okay." Scarlett said nodding.

"I like him, he's a good kid. Hyper as hell, but he's a good kid and I love how happy he makes you. But ever since you started dating him, I never see you." Eleanor continued.

"Maybe I could take you two out for dinner this weekend or something?" She continued.

"Maybe, I'll let you know. But if he comes over you have to promise no more safe sex talks. It was awkward enough when we weren't even dating…" Scarlett said.

"I promise." Eleanor said with a small laugh.

Looking at her phone Scarlett said, "He's here mom. Love you."

**~()~**

As they walked up to Scott's door, Stiles unlocked it and they walked inside

"Scott?" his mom called.

"Stiles..." He answered.

"Hi, Scarlett, right?" She asked smiling to her.

"Hello again." Scarlett greeted.

"Key…" Scott's mom's voice trailed off as she realized the door was locked and saw the key in Stiles' hand.

"Yeah. I had one made." Stiles said nodding.

"And that doesn't surprise me… it scares me but doesn't surprise me." She said shaking her head back and forth.

Dropping the heavy duffel back to the floor, Stiles' eyes widened when the metal chains clinked.

"What's in that?" She asked him.

"School project." Scarlett lied.

Scott's mom nodded.

"Stiles, he's okay right. Scott doesn't really talk to me." She said, looking down to the floor.

Scarlett saw the same pained look on her face that her own mom had –had before she left.

"Yeah, he's good… just had a rough week." Stiles said.

"I understand." she said softly.

"Well, be careful tonight, full moon." Mrs. McCall said as she pulled her keys from her purse.

"What?" Stiles asked wide eyed.

"There's a full moon tonight. You should see how the E.R gets, brings out all the nut jobs." She said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, right." Stiles aid nervously.

Once his mom was gone they headed upstairs to see Scott.

"Oh my god. Dude you scared the hell out of me." Stiles exclaimed surprised as they turned on Scott's bedroom light and he was sitting in his chair with an intimidating look on his face.

"Your mom said you weren't home yet." Scarlett added.

"I came in through the window." Scott admitted.

"Okay, well let's get this set up." Stiles said as he knelt own and unzipped the duffel bag.

"I'm fine, just going to lock the door and go to bed early tonight." Scott said.

"You sure cause you've got this kind of serial killer look going on in your eyes. And I'm hoping it's the full moon cause it's really starting to freak me out." Stiles said.

"I'm fine, you should go now." Scott said as he looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Okay, I'll leave. But would you at least look in the bag and see what I brought?" Stiles asked.

Scarlett looked around the room, wondering if Scott might attack them.

When Scott looked in the bag, Stiles pulled a pair of handcuffs from his pocket and handcuffed his best friend to the radiator.

They went out in the hallway and shut his bedroom door behind them.

Stiles slide down the wall and sat on the floor, Scarlett sat down beside him.

After a while Scott started to beg Stiles to let him go.

"I… I can't unchain him. It's for his own good." Stiles said, his voice full of hurt as he spoke.

"I know, and tomorrow when this is over… Scott will know it too. You're a good friend." She said as she grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

As the moon rose even higher in the sky, Scott started to scream in pain as the moon made him turn.

Stiles held onto her hand tighter and rubbed his free hand over his face.

Scarlett looked over and when he looked at her he had tears in his eyes.

"What happened?" She asked when the house went silent.

"Scott? You okay?" Stiles yelled.

When he didn't respond they opened his door to see the broken handcuffs on the floor and his bedroom window wide open.

Getting back in his jeep, they drove around trying to see Scott.

"No…" He breathed out as they saw a bunch of flashing lights.

Pulling to a stop, they saw E.M.T's pushing a gurney with a dead body on it.

"Dad!" Stiles yelled as he got out of the jeep and started looking for his dad.

Slowly Scarlett got out of the jeep and looked around the scene; her heart started to race as she remembered all the flashing lights and sirens that showed up at the video store when she, Jackson and Lydia had been attacked.

"Dad! Has anyone seen my dad?" Stiles asked growing panicked as he saw a few other police officers but not him.

As Stiles walked up to the corpse on the gurney, Scarlett held her breath and prayed it wasn't the Sherriff.

"Stiles?" his dad asked walking up behind him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked his son.

"Dad." Stiles said relieved as he hugged him.

Scarlett watched them with tears in her eyes.

After he talked to his dad for a little while he walked back to her.

"I'm glad he's okay." She said.

"Me too. I just didn't see him and…" his voice trailed off.

"I know." She said quietly as she stepped forward and hugged him.

Once they were back in his jeep, he drove her home.

She looked around the driveway at her mom's S.U.V and to her own Impala, but didn't get out of the car.

"Thank you for coming with me today… for everything." He said.

"Yeah, I'm always here." She said looking over at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"No really." She admitted shaking her head.

Shutting his jeep off he turned sideways and looked at her.

"Does this have anything to do with what you didn't want to tell me at school earlier?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Do you wanna tell me now?" He asked.

"Not really." She admitted.

"You wanna just sit here and not talk about it?" He asked her.

Letting out a small laugh she nodded.

A little while later she took her phone out of her pocket.

Bringing up the video of her cousin and Allison's aunt she handed the phone to him.

"Isn't that Allison's aunt?" He asked her.

"Yeah, and the guy she's talking to is my cousin Ryan." She said.

Once the video was over he sat quietly and handed her phone back.

"I don't get it; Allison's family okay, but your cousin? Why would he help her burn the house down?" Stiles asked.

"Because my dad's side of the family are hunters." She said.

"You told me your dad was a gunsmith." He reminded her.

"He is. I guess my dad stopped hunting before I was born, but kept his love of firearms." She said quietly.

"Maybe Ryan's not really a hunter and Kate tricked him into helping her?" He offered.

"Last Thursday, Ryan took me to my uncles house… said he wanted me to brush up on my skills." She started to say but he cut her off.

"What skills?" He asked.

"Shooting." She answered.

"Guns?" He asked, wide-eyed.

"And archery." She answered.

"I didn't know you knew how." He admitted.

"My dad and uncle taught me when I was younger, I was actually really good. My mom freaked out when she found out though. I always just thought it was because my dad loved guns and stuff. But I see now it was so I could have a chance of protecting myself." She said as she looked at her dark house.

"I… I don't know what to say." Stiles finally said.

"Ryan told me about our family and he wanted to train me to hunt… because for some reason the alpha is targeting me. But I think maybe Ryan is right in that video I took. I think it's related to the fire that killed Derek's family. And I guess Ryan being involved makes me fair game for revenge." She said with a shrug.

"What are we going to do?" He asked looking at her.

"I don't know… I told Ryan I didn't want any part of it. I don't want to be a hunter; I mean you see how crazy Allison's family is… what if I turn out like that?" She asked, worry apparent in her voice.

"Hey… you're not going to turn out like them. You've got me to keep you sane." He said.

She managed a small smile.

"I need to tell Derek what I know, show him the video… it might help him figure out who the alpha is. But I'm afraid to." She explained.

"You think he'll hurt you?" Stiles asked.

"No, I don't think Derek will hurt me. But how do you look someone in the eyes and tell them that your family member is responsible for the murder of the majority of their family?" She asked looking at him in the dimly lit interior of his jeep.

"So then I'll come with you; we can tell him together." He offered.

"I should get inside." She said as she pulled her keys from purse.

"Goodnight." He said as he leaned over and kissed her.

"See you tomorrow." She said as she got out of the car and headed up to her door.

* * *

**A/N- I hope you all liked the chapter, thank you for reading! ^_^**

**I always love to hear from my readers, it would mean the world to me if you'd take the time to leave a review.**


	19. Road to Ruin

**19- Road to Ruin**

"_If you're not making mistakes, then you're not doing anything. I'm positive that a doer makes mistakes." ~ John Wooden_

* * *

Pulling a large pack of sharpie markers off the shelf, Scarlett looked over at Lydia texting on her phone.

"Did you get everything you need?" Scarlett asked her.

Looking down in the basket she was carrying Lydia said, "I think so."

"Can we go then? You're supposed to be helping me get caught up in all my classes." Scarlett reminded her.

"I just need to pick up one more thing…" Lydia said.

"I'm surprised Mr. Harris even gave you an extra credit opportunity, he normally doesn't." Lydia said as the two girls walked together.

"He said that when he moved Stiles next to me in class, he thought maybe I'd help him bring his grade up… not that my grade would go down." She admitted.

"Don't worry, I will get you back on track in no time." Lydia said smiling.

"Hmm." Lydia said as she looked at the boxes of condoms.

"Jackson makes you buy the condoms?" Scarlett asked with an arched eyebrow.

"No, but it's always good to have them on hand… better safe than pregnant, right?" Lydia asked.

"True." Scarlett said nodding.

"So… you and Stiles?" Lydia asked glancing over at her.

"What about us?" Scarlett asked.

"Have you two, you know… sealed the deal yet?" Lydia asked.

"Oh my god, who the hell even uses the expression 'seals the deal', anymore?" She asked with a small laugh.

"Avoiding the question, I'm guessing it's a no." Lydia said as she picked up a box and dropped it in the basket.

"No… we haven't sealed the deal." Scarlett said as she tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Are you going to?" Lydia continued to question.

"Maybe…" Scarlett said as she looked at the boxes of condoms.

"So you've thought about it?" Lydia asked her eyes wide.

"Of course I've thought about it. You know I really like him." She said.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me that you've thought about having sex with him." Lydia exclaimed.

An older woman stared at them with a disapproving look as she walked by.

"Can you keep it down some?" Scarlett breathed out.

"How far have you two gotten?" She continued to question her best friend.

"Very heated making out… and then we always get interrupted right as the shirts are starting to come off." Scarlett admitted.

Picking up a box of condoms Lydia said, "I'm buying you these."

"What? Why?" Scarlett asked her green eyes wide.

"Because knowing who your boyfriend is, the only one he has- has probably been in his wallet for a year or more." Lydia explained as she dropped the second box in her basket.

"I don't know…" Scarlett said.

"Too bad. Now hold my basket I need to stop at the restroom." Lydia said as she pushed the handles of the basket into her friend's hand.

"Okay." Scarlett said.

While her friend went to the restroom, Scarlett headed over to a display of shampoos and started to sniff them.

"Hey." She heard someone say.

Looking up she saw Stiles heading towards her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked as he leaned down to kiss her.

"My dad wanted me to pick up a few things after school." He admitted.

"Have you thought more about talking to Derek?" He asked her.

"No, I know we need to tell him soon… but Lydia's coming over tonight and she's going to help me finish all of my extra credit work." Scarlett explained.

He nodded.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked her.

"oh, had to stop and get some markers." She said as she shook the basket.

He nodded and looked down to the shopping basket she was holding.

His eyes widened and he looked around nervously.

"Are you okay?" She asked, completely forgetting she was holding the basket with the 2 boxes of condoms Lydia had put in it.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine… I'm great." He said, as his voice reached a higher pitch.

"Okay?" She said confused.

Tucking his hands in his pockets he said, "I should go and let you pay for your… stuff."

Leaning down he gave her a really quick kiss before dashing away.

Glancing down in her basket her eyes widened.

"Thank you." Lydia said a few moments after she returned and took her shopping basket back.

"I'm going to kill you." Scarlett said.

"Is that anyway to talk to your best friend who's going to help you pass all your classes?" She joked.

"I saw Stiles." She said, her cheeks a little pink as she spoke.

Lydia's confused expression grew.

"And he saw me, carrying a basket with 2 boxes of condoms." Scarlett pointed out.

Lydia laughed.

"It's not funny… he got all nervous and I just stood there like it was no big deal that I was buying those." She said rubbing her forehead.

"He's a guy, he thinks about sex like every few seconds anyways. It's not a big deal." Lydia said as she linked her arm with Scarlett and they headed towards the check out.

"I know, but we haven't even really talked about it or anything." Scarlett continued to explain.

"Less focus on Stiles, more focus on school… you don't want to repeat sophomore year do you?" Lydia said.

**~(The next day)~**

"Hey…" Scarlett said as Stiles pulled into a parking spot at school.

"Hey yourself." He said back he looked over at her in the passenger seat as he shut his jeep off.

"We need to talk about something." She said nervously.

"A good something or a bad something?" He questioned.

"An awkward something." She said as she nervously rubbed her hands on the fabric of her jeans.

"I… I uh, know you saw the boxes of condoms in my basket at the store." She said to him.

"I just didn't know you had really been thinking about it…" He said as he held onto the steering wheel, even though the car was off.

"Look, it wasn't my shopping basket, okay? I was holding it for Lydia while she went to the bathroom and it didn't even occur to me." She quickly said not taking a breath.

"Oh…" He said, trying not to look disappointed.

"I mean I have thought about it…" She said, seeing his expression.

"You have?" He asked, looking over at her wide eyed.

"Of course I have…" She said quietly.

"You seem surprised." She pointed out.

"You did surprise me. I know I've thought about it a lot, I mean… a ton." He said.

"You're a guy, that doesn't surprise me." She said with a laugh.

"I don't really mean in general, I mean I've thought about it with you… a lot." He fixed his previous statement.

"So you thought that I wouldn't think about it?" She asked, looking over at him.

His eyes widened.

"No, I did… or I hoped that you did. And now I know you do." He said.

She glanced around the inside of his jeep.

"Have you ever… you know, slept with anyone before." He asked her, his voice quiet.

"No, have you?" She asked looking over at him, her eyes a little wide.

"No." He answered.

"Profound conversation." Lydia said.

Scarlett jumped and looked over to see that Lydia was standing outside of the open passenger side window.

"How long have you been there?" Stiles asked her wide eyed.

"I came over to give you these." Lydia said as she pulled the box of condoms she'd bought for them from her purse and handed them to Scarlett.

"You said they weren't yours." Stiles pointed out.

"They're not, I'm mean not exactly… she insisted on buying them." Scarlett quickly said as she opened up the glove box in his jeep and tossed the box in.

"She's telling the truth, I did. And she's my best friend, so you better cover up." Lydia said before turning and walking away.

Scarlett's cheeks darkened. "Oh my god… see you in class." She said as she quickly got out of the car and chased after Lydia.

**~(~)~**

"Thanks for coming to get me, I don't know what happened with my car." Eleanor said as she got in the passenger side of her daughters car.

"It's okay. Did you leave the lights on or something? Maybe you drained the battery." Scarlett offered.

"It's possible… of course it would happen today when I'm at the office till almost 10 at night." She breathed out as she started to respond to some emails on her cellphone.

"Oh my god!" Eleanor gasped as she saw a large animal run into the road just in front to them.

Scarlett screamed as she tried to slam on the breaks and swerved as she saw a pair of glowing red eyes staring at her.

Her car sped off the road and flipped down a hill, landing upside down at the bottom.

Groaning in pain, Scarlett could feel blood on her face.

"Mom…" She breathed out as she franticly tried to unfasten her seat belt.

"Oh my god… help!" She screamed as she saw the alpha approaching the car.

"Mom, mom wake up! We have to go!" She screamed, as she took her eyes off the werewolf and saw her mom was unconscious in the passenger seat.

Hearing some twigs snapping and leaves crunching she looked back out of her broken window and didn't see the werewolf anymore.

"Mom!" She screamed trying again to unhook her seatbelt.

Hearing more leaves rustle she looked out of her window, just as Derek leaned down and looked in.

"Derek!" She yelled as tears poured down her face.

Standing up he ripped the door off of the car.

"No, get my mom." She said.

"You're bleeding from your head." He informed her.

"Please, check on my mom." She sobbed.

Jumping over the upside down car he pulled the door off the passenger side, used his claws to cut the seatbelt and pulled her mother from the car.

Then returning to her side he helped her out.

"Is she okay?" Scarlett yelled, franticly.

"She's alive." Derek told her.

Scarlett crawled across the broken glass on the ground until she was by her mom, as she pulled her cellphone from her jeans pocked and called 911.

After giving them her location, she hung up even though dispatch told her to stay on the line.

"Thank you." She said looking up at him as tears and blood ran down her face.

He looked around them in the dark quiet woods.

"I was tracking the alpha." He explained.

"I know, but you saved me…" She said.

Groaning in pain her mom raised her head and looked around confused.

"Scarlett?" She asked.

"It's okay, mom. I'm right here, there's an ambulance on the way." She assured her.

Derek looked around on alert.

"They're almost here, I have to go." He told her.

"Thank you again." Scarlett said as he ran away from the scene.

"Was that Derek?" Eleanor asked, before she fell unconscious again.

At the hospital Scarlett sat in the waiting room of the E.R, while they took her mom for a C.A.T scan.

"Scarlett." Sherriff Stilinski said asked walking over to her.

She looked up at him but didn't respond.

"They told me you haven't let them check you out." He said with a stern look.

"I'm fine." She said.

"You're bleeding." He pointed out.

"I'm fine… they've taken my mom back for a C.A.T scan. Once she wakes up and I know she's alright, I'll let them look at me." She said.

He shook his head, "I know you're worried about your mom, but you need to let them look at you."

"No." she said.

"It's going to take a little while to get her prepped and into radiology. Please, let them help you." He said.

She stubbornly shook her head back and forth.

"Oh my god…" Stiles breathed out as he ran into the hospital and looked at her.

"Hey." She said to him with tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"They uh, they took my mom back… she only woke up one time since the accident. They said it might not be serious, or that it could be really bad. Like… brain damage bad." She said as tears started to pour down her face.

Sitting down beside her he put his arm around her and pulled her against him.

"You hit your head too… your mom isn't the only one with the possibility of head trauma." The Sherriff said.

"I'm fine." She repeated.

"You haven't seen a doctor?" stiles asked her.

She didn't respond.

"She won't let them look at her." Sherriff Stilinski told his son.

"Scarlett, you have to get checked out." Stiles said looking at her.

"I have to be here when my mom wakes up, she'll be confused and she'll want to know if I'm okay." She said as she started to cry again.

"I'll stay here, and if you're not back by the time she wakes up… I'll let her know that you're okay." The Sherriff said.

"I… don't know." She said, shaking her head.

"Come on." Stiles said as she stood up and started to help her to her feet.

"Thank you…" she breathed out to his dad, her voice barely over a whisper as Stiles led her out of the waiting room.

* * *

**A/N- Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you guys all liked the chapter. ^_^**

**On my page there is a Teen Wolf story 'Once in A Blue Moon' that is a collaboration between my very good friend Miss E Charlotte and myself. It's a Isaac/OC/Jackson triangle and Stiles/OC/Derek triangle story. We're having a lot of fun working on it together, and I hope you'll check it out.**

**I also have another Teen Wolf story, 'Holding On and Letting Go'**

**Please take a few moments to leave a review and let me know if you've read this chapter. I appreciate your kind words so much and you all truly inspire me. ^_^**


	20. Spilled Milk

**20- Spilled Milk**

"_Nothing ever becomes real till it is experienced." ~ John Keats_

* * *

"Is she okay?" Scarlett asked as Sherriff Stilinski walked in the E.R room they had her in.

"She's going to be fine." He assured her.

"Did she wake up?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes." He said nodding.

"Thank god." She breathed out as she looked down to Stiles and their intertwined fingers as he sat beside on her on the hospital bed.

"I know it's a little soon, but I need to ask you a few questions." He said.

"Dad." Stiles said shaking his head back and forth.

"It's okay." Scarlett said looking over to him.

Sitting down Sherriff Stilinski took a deep breath as he said, "What do you remember form the accident?"

"I had to go pick my mom up from her office, and on the drive back home an animal darted out in front of the car. A mountain lion, or something big." She explained.

"And how did you get out of the car?" He asked.

She stayed silent.

"The front doors we're both removed from your vehicle." He said.

"Removed?" Stiles questioned.

Her grip tightened on his hand.

"Torn off the car." He corrected.

"I don't really remember." She said avoiding his stare.

"You wouldn't be lying to me, would you?" He asked.

"No." She lied, avoiding his eyes.

"Because your mom is awake and she swears Derek Hale is the one who pulled you both from the wrecked car." He explained.

"She did hit her head pretty hard." She reasoned, trying to cover for Derek.

"Scarlett." He said with a disapproving tone.

"Did Derek Hale help you out of the car after the accident?" He asked again when she didn't respond.

"It was really dark." She said.

"You're friends with him, aren't you?" He asked.

"I wouldn't exactly call us friends." She replied.

"I know you think you might be protecting him, but it makes it worse on him the longer he is on the run." Sherriff Stilinski said.

"He didn't kill anyone." She defended.

"So he was the one who helped you?" He asked.

"I plead the fifth." She mumbled.

"This isn't a trial and you're not on the stand, you can't take the fifth." He said with a heavy sigh.

"But, your answer means, yes… he helped you." He said.

"Do you know here he is? Scarlett, this is very important." He urged.

"I hadn't seen him since that night at the school, until tonight when he pulled us from the car. I swear." She said her eyes honest as she looked up at him.

**~(The next morning)~**

After showering, changing her clothes and brushing her teeth Scarlett sat down on her hospital bed and texted Lydia and Jackson.

"You're up early, it's not even 5 o'clock yet." Scott's mom, Melissa said as she walked into Scarlett's room.

"I haven't really slept…" She answered, her voice trailing off as she looked over to where Stiles was sleeping.

"You want me to wake him up and tell him to leave?" She asked, with a small laugh.

"No, it's okay. I tried to get him to leave last night but he insisted on staying… and he looks so peaceful." She said with a smile as she watched him.

Just then he started to mumble something in his sleep.

"Yeah, real peaceful." Melissa said with a laugh as she checked Scarlett's vital signs, and then left.

She tried unsuccessfully for over an hour to get back to sleep.

"Stiles!" Scarlett yelled loudly as she looked over to where Stiles was sound asleep in a chair in the corner of her room.

"Huh?" he yelled as he snapped awake and looked around the room.

"I'd planned on letting you sleep until right before school started, but I had to wake you up. I couldn't take it anymore." She said as she looked over at him.

"Take what?" He asked confused as he sat up farther.

"The talking." She said shaking her head.

"What talking?" He asked.

"You're talking." She said rubbing her forehead.

"I've been asleep." He said.

"I know, and I'm not even about to ask what you were dreaming about." She said.

"I don't talk in my sleep." He defended.

"You really do." She replied.

"Well, at least I don't snore, right?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, but you do. You are the noisiest sleeper, ever." She said, holding back a laugh.

"You're not so quiet yourself." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"How would you know? You went to sleep before me and I've already been up and showered." She said.

Seeing a slightly disappointed look on his face she quickly added, "I'm happy you stayed though."

**~(A few days later)~**

"What are you doing here?" Jackson asked as he walked into the living room of his house.

"Taking you to your doctor's appointment." She said to him as she finished up her world history homework.

"What doctor's appointment?" He asked as he grabbed his books off of the coffee table.

"The one I called and scheduled for you. If we leave now, we can make it to school on time." She said.

"You can't be serious." He groaned.

"I'm dead serious." She replied.

"Fine, I'll grab my keys." He said.

Holding up the keys to his Porsche she said, "Already got them, I'm driving."

"Why? Think I'll take a detour and get us lost so I don't have to go to this ridiculous appointment I'm being forced to go to against my will?" He asked.

"Partly, and partly because I love your car." She admitted as she stood up.

"Good, I was starting to think since you've been dating Stilinski that you didn't have good taste anymore." He said as he followed her out of his house.

Once they got to the hospital she said, "I'm going to check on my mom really quickly, they're supposed to be letting her go this afternoon."

After vising her mom she went back to the exam room they had taken Jackson into.

"I'm sorry miss, you can't be in here." The doctor said.

"No, it's fine." Jackson assured him, as he sat up and pulled his shirt back on.

"The scabs on your neck aren't anything to worry about." The doctor told him.

"So I'm okay for my game tonight?" He asked his doctor.

"Absolutely; I do want to give you an antibiotic. Have you been eating any strange herbs lately?" He asked him.

"No." Jackson answered.

"Like what?" Scarlett questioned.

"Well, he has aconite poising." The doctor said.

Scarlett's eyes widened.

"Well, it's a purple flower also called monkshood or…" The doctor started to say.

"Wolfs bane." Both Jackson and Scarlett said.

The doctor looked between them, "So you are familiar with it then?"

"No, I have no idea how I knew that." Jackson admitted.

After his doctor's appointment she sped to get to school on time.

As they got out of his car Jackson said, "Keys."

"Fine." She groaned as she tossed them over the top of his car.

As he headed into the school she went to meet up with Stiles.

"Jackson let you drive his Porsche?" Stiles asked her.

"Of course he did, he's my friend." She said smiling as she leaned in and kissed him.

"What were you doing with him before school?" Stiles asked her.

"Taking him to the doctor's appointment, I made for him." She admitted.

"And you have to schedule his appointments... why?" Stiles asked confused.

"Because he thinks he's invincible." She admitted as she shook her head back and forth.

"He's got aconite poising." She whispered.

"Wait, wolfs bane?" stiles asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, you've been doing your research." She said surprised.

"My best friend is a werewolf; it's kind of my duty." He said as they headed into the school.

"And you've still got a ton of my books." She reminded him.

"Yeah, that too." He admitted.

"So what's the doctor doing?" Stiles asked.

"They put him on some antibiotics, and he's getting to play in tonight's game." She explained.

"Someone else is also getting to play in tonight's game." He reminded her.

She smiled widely at him, "I know, and I'm so excited. I'll be right there in the front row cheering you on."

Later that day after dropping her books off in her locker she headed to the cafeteria for lunch.

"We've got problems." Stiles said as he walked past her and grabbed her hand pulling her along with him as he walked with Scott.

"Jackson knows I'm a werewolf." Scott whispered.

"What?" She gasped.

"How does he know?" She questioned.

"I have no idea." Scott told her.

"You didn't say anything did you?" Scott asked her.

"Of course, I told him everything this morning after his doctor appointment." She said sarcastically with a slight eye roll.

"Well, how else would he know?" Scott asked.

"I don't know, he's been trying to figure out how you got so good at lacrosse… maybe he just figured it all out." She said.

"I have an idea, where's Derek?" Stiles asked.

"Hiding like we told him to, I guess." Scott answered.

"My house." Scarlett admitted.

Stiles stopped walking.

"What?" he asked.

"He's been hiding out at my house, but since my mom is coming home today he'll be hiding in my attic." She explained.

"You have a werewolf hiding in your attic, which the only entrance too is in your bedroom?" Stiles asked.

"Why do you have such a big problem with him? He saved my life, if he hadn't have showed up I think that alpha was going to kill both me and my mom." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I just don't like him… and don't like the way he looks at you." Stiles told her.

"You don't like the way he looks at me? How does he look at me?" She asked.

"Too intense." Stiles said.

"He looks at everyone like that." She responded with arched eyebrows.

"No, like, he looks at you… he's too friendly." Stiles continued.

She laughed "Too friendly? Have you met the man? He's not too friendly with anyone."

Stiles sighed.

"Are you jealous?" She asked a smile spreading over her lips.

"Of Derek Hale? No… jealous that he's getting to live with you, yes." He said.

"Well, I'll tell Derek that he should stop by and see you. You're jealous of all the time I'm getting to spend with him." She joked as she turned and walked away.

"Hey! That's not what I mean." Stiles called as he chased after her.

After making it through the lunch line she sat down across from Scott at the lunch table.

Soon Stiles joined them and sat down beside her.

"Did you get the necklace?" Stiles asked.

"No." Scott admitted to them.

He'd been trying to get Allison's family heirloom necklace all day.

"She told me not to talk to her, at all." Scott explained to them.

"So she's not giving you the necklace?" Stiles asked with his mouth half full of fried chicken.

"She's not giving me the necklace!" He exclaimed louder.

"Did you find anything else out?" Stiles asked him.

"Just that I know nothing about girls, and that they're totally psychotic." Scott said frustrated.

Picking a French fry up from her lunch tray she threw it at him.

"We are not." She defended.

"She won't even talk to me." Scott reminded her.

"Because the way she sees it, you locked us all in that classroom to trap us… not to save us and furthermore she had a point. You're not a very good liar." Scarlett continued.

"Whose side are you on here?" Stiles asked her.

"I'm on the lets find the alpha and kill it, side." She responded.

"lucky for you, I came up with plan B incase anything like this happened." Stiles said as he opened his bottle of water.

"You guys… Jackson's watching us." Scott said.

Looking over her shoulder she saw Jackson sitting at a table with Lydia and Allison.

"Maybe he's just watching Scarlett." Stiles offered.

"He is still mad about my forcing him to go to the doctor." She nodded.

They watched as Scott started to look more uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked, trying to not look over at Jackson.

"He's talking to me. He knows I can hear him." Scott said.

Stiles looked over to where Jackson was sitting.

"No, what are you doing? Don't look at him." Scott said, growing panicked.

"Just talk to me, act normal." Scott continued.

Stiles looked around trying to think of something to say.

"What are you doing? Talk to me." Scott demanded.

"I can't think of anything to say, my mind is completely blank." Stiles responded.

"Your mind is blank? You can't think of anything to say?" Scott asked him in disbelief.

"Not under this kind of pressure." Stiles said.

"Oh my god, both of you, just sit still. You're freaking out, and making it so obvious." She said as she looked back and forth.

"What are we going to do?" Scott asked panicked as he and Stiles both stared at her.

"Well, right now… I'm seriously wondering why I started sitting with the two of you instead of Lydia and Allison." She admitted as she opened up her cup of Jell-O and took a bite.

Jackson continued to talk quietly knowing that Scott could hear him, as he taunted him about Allison.

Getting so angry, Scott accidently broke his lunch tray in half.

* * *

**A/N- Thank you all so much for reading! I know updates have been a lot slower than usual, but I promise I'm not giving up on this story. ^_^**

**Don't forget to check out the other 2 Teen Wolf fanfiction stories on my page 'Holding On and Letting Go' and 'Once in A Blue Moon'**

**If you're still reading this one, please leave a review and let me know. I appreciate the feedback so much!**


End file.
